Silver Sanctuary
by Mystikwriter
Summary: Sasha flees her home and seeks refuge in the Western Lands. She will find more than she bargained for when she becomes entangled in Naraku's schemes, and also catches the eye of a certain Western Lord.
1. Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha, but I do own the characters that I have created myself.

* * *

A note to those that have chosen to read this story. Even though I first published this story in '05' I was not currently writing. I've still been working out the kinks and am only now really starting to write the story. I plan on updating at least once a week, maybe more if my muse stays strong. Thought you ought to know!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Poison Strike!" 

Sasha watched as the snake youkai were cut down by her attack, their screams of pain silenced abruptly as the life fled from their torn bodies. The survivors hissed their fury, launching themselves at her in a second wave, claws and fangs flashing wickedly in the sunlight. Several of them spat poison at her, red eyes ablaze with blood lust. Sasha remained unalarmed, merely leaping out of the line of fire, the harsh sound of the poison striking the dirt filling her ears. Its sizzled ominously as it ate away at the dirt and grass, leaving behind a thick black sludge that assaulted her sensitive nose with its acrid scent. Immediately upon touching the ground she sprang forward, moving too fast for their eyes to follow. Her claws slid through one of the snake's throat like a sword through paper, ducking the crimson spray.

Landing directly behind them, she turned, ridding her claws of the blood with a surge of her youki, burning it off. The snakes regarded their newly slain comrade, before turning towards her. "You will pay for thisssss offensssse, dog," one hissed angrily, its forked tongue tasting the air with a flick before retreating into its mouth once more.

"Your clan is responsible for the destruction of three villages. This behavior will not be tolerated any longer." Raising a hand her claws began to glow a pale purple, the eerie light reflected in her amethyst colored eyes. Then with a surge of power she was among the survivors, her claws slicing through scaled flesh, followed closely by the warm splatter of blood. It was the work of the moment for her to slaughter the smelly reptiles, leaving them no chance to shriek their dying curses. Turning back she was met with the sight of torn body parts with blood seeping into the earth. The stench of their blood was thick in the air, and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

With one last scathing glare at the remains, she left the meadow, returning the way she'd first come. The forest around her was silent, not even her acute hearing able to pick up the faintest trace of bird song. Obviously the sound of battle had frightened the wildlife away, along with the stench of blood. Normal blood would no doubt attract the predators of the forest, but the acrid stench of the poison that lingered in the snake blood would drive them away. It would however attract the lesser youkai that lived within this forest, each one eager for an easy meal. The village nearby would have to send some men out to burn the bodies, or risk drawing the attention of more youkai looking for food.

Leaving the tree cover, she came within sight of the village, the smoke from their cooking fires reaching her from atop the hill that overlooked the valley it was built in. She could see the humans going about their daily tasks, completely unaware how close they'd come to death this afternoon. The snake youkai had been intending to make this village their next stop, killing all of its inhabitants and feeding on the dead, animals and humans. Like most demons, her father did not like humans, but he didn't like demons that disobeyed his orders even more. Her father understood that angry humans tended to band together, and although demons were more powerful, humans had sheer numbers on their side. She smiled, it had been his intent to send his men out after them she knew, and he would be absolutely livid when he found out she'd taken care of the problem herself.

Sasha was about to turn away when she noticed a small group of children playing near the edge of the village. They were tossing a ball back and forth between them, using only their feet or body, their hands apparently prohibited. The sight of the children playing tugged at something in her heart. Thinking, Sasha frowned. If she left, there was no telling how long it would take the humans to realize that they had a youkai killing ground so close. By the time they found it, it might be too late, and other youkai would have already settled into the area.

With a sigh, she began to make her way down the steep incline, her youkai heritage making it easier to remain balanced on such rocky terrain. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was a fact of life that humans despised demons, and here she was, going out of her way to warn them. Her father would definitely not approve. While he respected their sheer numbers, he usually referred to them as nothing more than intelligent beasts, despising them for their stench, their shortened life span, and weakness in all things when compared to youkai. Sasha did not share her hatred of humans. She did not like them per say, but she wasn't about to leave them to a possible youkai infestation without warning. All she had to do was look at the children playing and her mind was decided.

It was the frightened shriek of a human child that warned Sasha her presence had been detected. She picked up the sounds of panic as the humans reacted to the child's cry, its mother snatching up the little girl and sprinting for the apparent safety of the village. The huts were small, and apparently made of wood, straw thatching shielding them from the elements. The men ushered the women and children into the huts, grabbing anything they could use as a weapon, ranging from battered spears and swords to pitch forks and cleavers. The armed men ran to the edge of the village, weapons held in white knuckled grips as they anticipated her attack.

The sharp scent of their fear assaulted her nose, edged with fury and the burning desire to defend, and she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose. Some, her father included, considered it an annoyance to be able to smell the very emotions of a human as well as other unpleasant things, but Sasha found it intriguing. Their emotions were so strong, so vibrant, as to color their very scent. It was something that humans and youkai shared in common, the ability to feel, even though most youkai refused to acknowledge that they did indeed feel. She couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer bravery of the village men. While most villages were able to defend against lesser youkai if they had a miko with them, this village had none, and they still held their ground. She also knew that most humans had been taught from birth to beware the youkai that resembled humans, for they were the most dangerous.

Keeping her face carefully blank, Sasha slowly approached the villagers, stopping a stone's throw from the nearest man. When she spoke, her voice sliced through the silence that had descended over them all like a thick blanket, "Where is your headman? I wish to speak with him."

The men seemed taken back, and she wondered if it was because she spoke to them, if she didn't attack them, or that she asked for the headman. She figured it to be a combination of all three. Their surprise only lasted a second, however, and soon they were bickering amongst themselves in harsh whispers, those closest to her watching her with a cross between awe and terror.

This continued for a while, and when Sasha was moments away from losing her patience, a single voice rose above the rest, "Enough! Let me through." Following the outburst, the men reluctantly parted to reveal a man that looked to be well passed his prime. His hair and beard were stark white against the tan skin that appeared to have the consistency of leather. There were deep crows feet etched in the corner of his sharp brown eyes, as well as lines of strain around his mouth. Sasha was surprised at his apparent age, not many humans living past their prime due to sickness and bandits, as well as youkai raids. Yet as old as he looked, his voice rang out strong and clear when he addressed her, "What business does a youkai have with our humble village?"

"Be at ease, old one," she responded coolly. "I come only to bring you and your people a warning." She pointed up to the ridge she'd just descended. "In a meadow just over this ridge you will find the bodies of many serpent youkai. It would be in your best interest to dispose of the bodies now before they attract the scavengers of my kind." They both knew that should a scavenger youkai find the bodies, it would doubtlessly take up residence here, hoping to find some more food. By then their village would be at risk. Her duty discharged, she turned to leave. Now the humans were warned and the job would be done, and swiftly.

She stopped when the headman spoke again. "We have heard rumors of a group of serpent youkai that have decimated three villages so far." At the headman's words there was another gasp, followed by frightened murmurs. He continued, "Judging from the blood stains on your clothes, Youkai, I believe we have you to thank for our village's continued existence."

Sasha did not turn, but she did look over her shoulder, meeting the old man's keen gaze. "It had to be done." Looking back she slowly walked away, her long black braid swaying gently with every step. Reaching the ridge, she scaled its steep incline in two leaps, pausing to survey the village below. She could already see several of the men gathering supplies to deal with the bodies, holding unlit torches and weapons. Since they did not have a miko or priest to purify the youkai remains, they would need to be burned, then the ashes gathered up and buried. They would need to keep a sharp lookout for the next few days, since some youkai would be able to tell that blood had been spilled recently.

Upon looking back, she was surprised to see the headman still standing where she'd last seen him, and she knew that he was watching her. Since she was far enough away so that he wouldn't see it, Sasha let herself smirk. He was no doubt intrigued by the appearance of a demon that didn't despise humans. She shook her head. A rare find indeed.

With a resigned sigh she took off through the trees, taking a direction that would lead her back to the palace. The last thing she wanted to do right now was return home, since there was inevitably a lecture waiting for her. Her father would be furious to discover that she had once again snuck out of the castle, and his ire would no doubt increase once she told him that she had taken care of the serpent youkai herself. Again, and definitely not for the last time, Sasha wished that she had been born male. She knew her father was furious that she didn't act the proper youkai noblewoman, but she couldn't help it. She would not her father control her life, as he wished.

When she'd taken to the sword as a pup, her grandsire had been the one to train her, ignoring his son's protests about propriety. While it was the norm for a female demon to learn how to fight, her father had believed that she be taught only enough to adequately defend herself. Under her grandsire's careful tutelage, however, she had proved to be a natural with the blade, and he'd eagerly taught her everything he knew. Looking back, she knew that the time she'd spent with her grandsire training had been some of the happiest times of her life. It had always been a source of contention between her father and herself, just one of many. There was no love lost between them, but she did want his respect. She was a born fighter, she was just waiting for him to realize it too.

Leaping into the boughs of an ancient tree she could see a castle looming in the distance, sitting proudly on the large hill, overlooking the surrounding forest. Even though she considered it her prison, Sasha couldn't help but admire her home, the domain of the Taiyoukai of the East. It resembled the great castles that the human lords used, but there the comparison stopped. Instead of human guards, it was armed demons that patrolled the high wall that encircled the compound. She smiled, taking in the scent of the cooking fires as the cook worked diligently on the meal that would most likely be served for dinner that night. She could even see people going about their work, resembling ants running around the entrance to their hive.

"You can come out now, I know your there, Hikaro." She smiled as the sound of swearing reached her ears, followed by a rush of air as he leapt up beside her on the branch. Sasha chuckled, having picked up his scent about a mile back, "Your going to have to do better than that to get by me, Captain. What are you doing out here?"

Hikaro, Captain of the Guard, eye his lord's daughter warily. "Your father sent me out to find you, thinking you were set to go after those rogue serpent youkai." And judging from the scent of blood that lingered around her, as well as the ominous stains decorating her tunic and trousers, she'd already taken care of the matter. He winced inwardly, already anticipating the explosion that would result. It was common knowledge among those that served the Taiyoukai that between his three children, Sasha was the one he loved the least. Lord Kijaro despised his daughter's independence, and he didn't take it well when she defied him, which, sadly, happened on a regular basis. "I see you already handled the problem," he stated calmly, his face carefully blank.

Sasha was silent for a moment. "I'm not sorry, you know," she said. "My grandsire taught me how to fight, and I'm damn good at it. I'm not some trained puppy that comes when my father calls." There was an underlying edge of anger to her words, but her face was unreadable, her eyes fixed on the distant castle. Her home, her cage.

"You did what you thought was right. No one can fault you for that."

She snorted, turning to face him, smiling gently. "My father will not share your opinion, but I am grateful for it regardless." Looking back at the castle she lifted her chin in soundless defiance, "I suppose we had better return to the castle. Delaying any longer will only increase my father's temper." With a surge of youki she was away, bounding through the tree tops, Hikaro hard put to keep up with her. Instead of heading for the main gate she circled around the wall that encircled the compound. With a leap she cleared the wall and landed in the vast garden that was her usual sanctuary, Hikaro landing silently next to her.

Inhaling deeply she took in the comforting scents of the flowers, noting the pervasive scent of cherry blossoms. The tree stood off to the side, its branches swaying gently in the breeze. It was ancient, having stood in the garden longer than even her two hundred years. It had been her favorite place as a pup, and even as an adult she still sought refuge beneath the swaying branches laden with sweet smelling cherry blossoms. The tree had been a gift from her grandsire her grandmother shortly after taking her as his mate.

Moving toward it, she laid her hand against the smooth trunk, feeling its warmth settle in her bones. Her grandsire had told her often that he believed a part of his mate still resided this tree, and Sasha had come to believe him, since the tree seemed to contain a special aura about it. After her grandsire's death, she'd fled to this tree in tears, only to suddenly feel lightened upon touching the age worn trunk. It was her belief, that the spirit of her grandparents resided in this tree, offering silent comfort to her in her time of need.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her drew her from her thoughts, and she turned. Hikaro bowed apologetically, "My Lady, it would be best if we proceeded to your father."

"You are right, I had best get this over with as soon as possible." With one last look at the tree she headed for the side entrance that led into the palace. As she strode through the corridor that led to her father's study, the servants that passed her avoided meeting her gaze, some going so far as to duck out of the way entirely. She frowned. That didn't bode well. Obviously her father was furious. As she walked, she refrained from snarling at the looks of pity that flickered on some of the servant's faces. While they feared her father's wrath she did not, and would not. She was the daughter of a Taiyoukai, she would not cower from her punishment. As Hikaro had said in the forest, she had done what she thought was right.

Finally she stood outside the study, facing the sliding door with carefully buried apprehension. Lifting her chin she straightened her shoulders. Reaching up she gently tapped on the polished wooden frame, then waited for a response.

"Come in." The voice was male, and sounded very angry. Sliding the door open she stepped through, and Hikaro closed it behind him as he followed her into the room. The room was richly decorated, the colors consisting of dark browns and dark reds, the velvet curtains pulled back to let the sunlight stream through the partially opened window. Situated in the back of the room was a low desk strewn with paperwork, and seated behind it was her father, Lord Kijaro, Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands.

At first glance one would think there were no similarities between the two of them, Sasha's waist length hair inky black while her father's shoulder length locks were a rich brown with golden highlights that shone beneath the touch of sunlight, as they were now. Where her eyes were dark purple, Lord Kijaro's were a piercing pale blue, making her think of the thick sheets of ice that never melted in the mountains to the north. A single dark green strip adorned each cheek and wrist, declaring him an Inuyoukai of the East. The golden sun on his forehead proclaimed him the Taiyoukai of the East. Sasha's crests were dark blue, the only thing she'd inherited from her dead mother, and her forehead was bare, since only the Taiyoukai or the heir had the sun mark.

Her black hair and purple eyes were from her grandmother, and just like her grandmother she possessed the rare poison trait, her claws capable of ejecting poison strong enough to melt dragon hide. Her father had been shocked when he discovered his third born had such an ability, since it usually appeared in the first born or not at all. It was just one of the reasons he refused to love her, as well as blaming her for the death of his mate who had died bringing Sasha into the world. He believed that the strain of carrying a child that possessed the poison trait had been too much for her body to withstand, since she had not possessed it as well.

It was common knowledge that those born with the ability to produce poison within their bodies were stronger than the common Inuyoukai, and far more lethal in combat. They're very blood was a poisonous toxin capable of melting dragon bone, a weapon at hand even if disarmed. It was rare for a Inuyoukai bearing the poison trait to mate with one that didn't, since the sharing of blood was required, and it took a strong youki to burn the poison from the body. It was not impossible of course, since her own father was the result of such a union. It had only been possible since her grandsire had been stronger than his mate, even with her poison abilities. He'd merely used his own power to burn the invading poison from his system.

Lord Kijaro refused to look up as she entered, seeming content to make them wait as he finished scribbling something on an official looking document. The ink was overpowering, hence the open window, but it was a necessary irritant. Finally he put his brush down and set the document aside to forgo a chance at smudging the newly applied ink before it had dried. When he finally did look up at his daughter it was to glare at her. "Sit down, Sasha." He pointed to the seat across from his desk, and she obediently took her seat, recognizing the fierce look in his eyes.

Once she was seated, he turned his gaze to the Hikaro. "Make your report, Captain."

Hikaro bowed, "My lord, I did as you ordered and went out to retrieve Lady Sasha before she could confront the rogue youkai. I had just left when I saw her approaching the castle from the direction of their last known location. I made myself known and determined that she had already handled the situation. I then escorted Lady Sasha back to the castle." Hikaro bowed once again, then stared straight ahead as he waited for further instructions.

The silence stretched for a long moment before Lord Keiji nodded. "You did well Captain Hikaro, you are dismissed." The captain hesitated briefly, then bowed once again with a murmured "my lord" then slipped out the door. Alone with her father, Sasha merely watched him, her face a blank mask to disguise her trepidation. He was angry, she could see it in the hardening of his eyes, the stiffness of his shoulders as he braced his chin on his hands. When he finally did speak, his voice came out as a harsh growl, "You are a disrespectful bitch. I should thrash you for your continuous disobedience. I specifically told you to leave the rogues to my men."

Sasha did not reply, keeping her eyes cast down. He continued. "You have chosen a most inopportune time for your aimless rebellion. Lord Karasu has sent word that he wishes to speak with me on an important matter. He will arrive within a week."

Unable to contain herself, Sasha scowled at the mention of the younger brother of the Southern Taiyoukai, Lord Kokuya. She'd despised Lord Karasu for as long as she could remember, thinking him more snake than dog. "May I ask what he wants?" she bit out, unable to disguise her disgust.

Lord Kijaro stared at her for a moment. "He has not said. He declares it as a matter of great importance however, and I am inclined to see him, as his brother is my ally."

Sasha wished to object, but did not, instead she asked, "Do you have any suspicions at least? I do not trust that man, Father. That one plots as easy as he breathes."

Lord Kijaro silenced her with a look, the steel back in his eyes. "I care not for you opinions, Sasha. You defy me at every turn and I am of the mind to lock you up and throw away the key." He took a deep breath, regaining some measure of control. "As for your punishment, you are hereby confined to the grounds of this estate until I say otherwise. I haven't the time to deal with you properly." Sasha nodded stiffly, but her father continued, his voice taking on an ominous cast. "I have decided that your random acts of defiance are at an end. If you so much as step another toe out of line, when Lord Karasu gets here, I will offer you to him as his mate as a way to make peace between our families permanently. Is that understood?"

Sasha could only stare at her father's implacable face, fighting back the fury that raged just below the surface, threatening to tear her apart. Her throat closed up from the force of the screams she could not vent, found that she was completely incapable of speech. For years she and her father had butted heads, and there had never been any love between them, but never, had she ever thought he would go this far. He knew how much she loathed Lord Karasu, and he apparently knew that the bastard favored her, something that Sasha tried not to think about.

Uncaring of his daughter's shock, Lord Kijaro glared at her, "I said, is that understood?" Still lost for words, she simply nodded. Satisfied, he went back to his work, waving a hand at her in dismissal, "Then you may go. And keep my warning in mind Sasha. You know I will not hesitate to follow through."

In a daze, Sasha stood, and left the room, silently closing the door behind her. Still trying to come to terms with her father's threat, she slowly walked down the hall, instinctively seeking out her older sister, needing to feel the calming influence Mali possessed. Slowly, rage began to churn low in her belly and her claws dug into the flesh of her hands, the sharp scent of her blood coloring the air. Now close to running, Sasha darted down the hallway as she neared her sister's room. Outside the door she hesitated, lifting a hand then leaving it hovering over the frame. She desperately wanted to throw herself in her sister's arms and cry at the injustice of it all, but held back. What good would come from telling Mali? She would only end up dragging her sweet older sister into her problems, and she knew that there was nothing that Mali could do to help. She'd dug this hole, and now she was going to have to lie in it.

She was about to walk away when she heard her sister's voice through the door, "Sasha? Why are you standing out there?"

Knowing the moment to flee had passed she pushed the door open, then looked the room over before turning towards her sister. It was elegantly furnished, with filmy curtains pulled back to reveal the open window and distant wilderness. The futon was folded and pushed into a corner, with a small wooden table sitting in the middle of the room, colored cushions scattered around it. There was a small dresser placed off to the side, a mirror and pots of colored powders sitting on its surface. Other than that the room was sparsely furnished, yet still seemed to mimic Mali's quiet nature.

"Sasha, what's wrong? You look pale." Turning towards her sister, in spite of the rage that continued to surge through her, Sasha couldn't quite contain her amusement that they were related, looking so different from one another. Sitting on a cushion, Sasha saw a beautiful demoness with shoulder length hair a rich chocolate brown. Mali's features were sharper than her own, with a pointed chin and wide green eyes that saw everything and missed nothing. Her crests were the same shade of green as her eyes, the stripes adorning her cheeks and wrists. Unlike herself, Mali wore a silk kimono, the sleeves and hem covered with dark green spirals while the rest of the fabric was the pale blue of early morning sky. The obi was dark green as well, and perfectly tied. In Sasha's eyes, her older sister was the perfect lady from the tips of her dainty claws to her slipper clad feet.

Mali's smile of welcome shifted into a frown as her sharp green eyes flicked over her little sister's face. "Sasha, what happened, and why do you reek of blood?" She wrinkled her nose at the coppery scent that exuded from her little sister.

In the face of her concern Sasha felt her composure crack, and to her horror tears began to slide down her cheeks with increasing force. Here she was, an Inuyoukai just reaching full maturity, and she was crying like a pup with a stubbed toe. But once she'd started she didn't seem to be able to stop. Alarmed by Sasha's behavior, Mali leapt up and hurried towards her, enfolding her in a tight hug that reduced the rest of her composure to dust. Leaning her head on Mali's shoulder, Sasha began to sob, shedding tears of anger and despair, desperately trying to ease the sharp ache in her chest.

When the tears finally began to slow, and then stop, Mali spoke. "Sasha, tell me what's wrong. Was it father again? Where did this blood come from?"

Sasha refused to look up, her voice muffled against her sister's shoulder, "Remember those rogue snake youkai that were attacking villages? Well, I thought Father was taking too long to take care of them, so I did. I destroyed them before they could get to the next village. I was on my way back when Hikaro appeared out of no where to escort me home. Father had obviously discovered that I was missing and sent him to intercept me before I could confront them."

"Father was extremely displeased with me." Her voice was dispassionate, worrying Mali further.

"What happened Sasha?" Mali brushed a strand of black hair away from he face. "Did Father beat you again?" It was one of his more common punishements.

Sasha shook her head, "No he didn't beat me. But right now I'm almost wishing he had. I would have definitely preferred that to what he did do." Sasha paused, then sighed. "I wish I hadn't killed those youkai."

"Why?" Mali pulled away to look into her eyes, "You did what you thought was right. Don't doubt yourself now, you'll let Father win." She'd always supported Sasha's little acts of defiance. She'd never forgiven their father for not loving Sasha as much as Keiji, their older brother, or herself.

Sasha gave a self-deprecating smirk, pulling out of her sister's grasp. "Huh, let him win, you say?" She turned away to look out the window, her hair blowing gently with the breeze that slipped through the open glass. "To let him win would mean that we were on equal footing to begin with. I have never equaled our esteemed father in anything." Her words were harsh against her ears, filled with a biting sarcasm. "Father decided that my "random acts of defiance" are at an end. I so much as step a toe out of line, he's going to offer me up to Lord Karasu as a way to seal the peace treaty between our families."

Mali gasped, a hand reaching up involuntarily to her throat. Now she understood the reason Sasha had been acting so strange. With a sigh she reached for her, "Sasha...it's going to be okay."

"It is not okay!" She side stepped her sister's outstretched hand, eyes blazing. "That bastard is going to hand me over to Karasu the minute I piss him off again. I might as well kiss myself good bye now!"

Reaching out Mali gripped Sasha's shoulder, making her turn so that they looked each other in the eye. "Then we're not going to give him a reason to." When Sasha made to open her off, Mali shook her head, face determined. "No, we're going to make sure he doesn't carry out his threat."

"And what happens if he does?" Sasha asked grimly.

"Then you're going to run away."

Sasha gaped at her older sister, "What!" She couldn't believe that Mali just said that.

Mali glared at her, "You heard me. If Father tries to hand you over to Karasu, you better run as fast and as far as possible. That man is down right evil, and I won't let him touch you, not if I have to shove you out the door myself." She smiled, "But lets not get carried away. We'll let Father calm down, then later, after Karasu leaves, I'll have a talk with him. For now, we're going to go to the bath house and get rid of that smell. I don't know about you, but the stench of blood is getting to me."

Mali grabbed her hand and towed her out of the room. Sasha let herself be led to the bath house, face grim. Her sister laughed at the look on her face, "Don't worry Sasha, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Following her sister, Sasha couldn't shake the impression that things had only just begun getting worse.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Disconcerting News

Chapter 2

* * *

"Lady Sasha!" 

Sasha glanced at the young youkai lady-in-waiting with a bored eye before returning her attention to the tiny trail of ants that was slowly working its way around her foot. Seated comfortably within the boughs of the cherry blossom tree, her back was braced against the trunk with her foot resting on a nearby branch. Hidden from view by the multiple leaves and blossoms she knew the maid wouldn't be able to discern her sent from that of the cherry blossoms. Which was the reason she'd chosen it in the first place. Yoko was her sister's newest lady-in-waiting, and eager to please like a trained dog looking for praise. Unlike herself however, Yoko was not Inuyoukai and did not possess Sasha's superior senses, particularly smell.

"Lady Sasha, where are you?" Sasha smiled at the obvious frustration in the fox youkai's voice. It had been almost an entire week since the incident with the snake youkai, and she was going stir crazy. She hadn't placed so much as a finger past the wall, instead choosing to avoid it entirely. Unable to leave the grounds, she chose to make life just as miserable for the servants that irritated her, particularly Yoko. They didn't get along very well, the prissy fox thinking Sasha a lesser female for wearing men's clothes. Many of the servants shared her opinion, but were intelligent enough to keep it to themselves. "My mistress sent me to tell you that the Taiyoukai has summoned you both to his study." The woman waited for a moment, hoping for a reaction of some sort to know that her message had been delivered. When the garden stayed silent she huffed and marched away, no doubt to search the rest of Sasha's regular haunts.

Only once she was sure Yoko was beyond hearing did she drop out of the tree, landing as silent as a cat on the stone path that wound in and out of the garden beds. She began to slowly make her way into the castle, casually picking out the cherry blossoms that had gotten stuck in her long black hair. Falling to her waist it was an irritation at best, and usually kept it pulled into a pony tail to keep it out of her way. But she had let it hang loose to dry naturally after her morning bath. Running a clawed hand through its heavy length, she smoothed out most of the knots it had collected, not bothering to pull it back or fasten it into braid. Dressed in only a simple tunic and pants, she knew that she should change into more suitable attire, but she wasn't in the mood for playing loyal subject to her father.

Without knocking she slipped into the study, knowing that her father and sister were already waiting for her. She would never understand why her father insisted that she be required to join these little meetings. He never listened to her, virtually ignoring her while he and Mali discussed the plans for upcoming events and such. After years of going through the same thing every time, she had come to the conclusion that he did it in order to show her how a 'proper' female should act. Mali was the perfect example of youkai noblewoman. She wore kimono's, remained soft spoken, and did everything their father told her to do. She also acted as the Eastern Lady in her mother's absence, having been forced to take over the role as soon as their mother had died.

Shutting the door behind her with a gentle snap, she was greeted by her sister's warm smile, tinged with exasperation. "Sasha, what took you so long? I sent Yoko for you almost fifteen minutes ago."

Aware of their father's disapproving gaze, she shrugged lightly and moved into the room, preferring to lean up against the wall rather than sit on one of the cushions before her father's desk. "She obviously isn't that bright, considering she hasn't even found me yet."

At that moment there was a light tap on the screen followed by Yoko's voice, "My Lord, my Lady, I have been unable to locate the Lady Sasha."

Sasha smirked and Mali stifled a laugh behind her hand. "That's fine Yoko, my sister is already here," she replied, her voice strained as she fought the urge to laugh out loud.

Having remained quiet until this point, Lord Kijaro, face inscrutable, spoke, his voice immediately capturing their attention. "As you both are quite aware, Lord Karasu is expected to arrive any day now." He turned to Mali, "How are the preparations coming along?"

Mali smiled, "Everything is going well. I've made sure the larder is fully stocked, and have had the servants turn out a couple of the guest chambers in the east wing. When our guests arrive, they will want for nothing." There was a pause, then Mali frowned. "May I ask, Father, why exactly is Lord Karasu coming here?"

Their father sighed, "I suppose you have a right to know, Mali. As long as your brother is gone on his wanderings, you are my heir."

Sasha stifled a flash of resentment at the way he spoke to Mali. She knew that he cared little for her, thinking her the cause of his mate's death, but it hurt that he made it so obvious. It didn't help that Mali resembled their deceased mother greatly. Her father had always had a soft spot for Mali, something that was revealed as he explained his suspicions. "I've heard a rumor that Lord Karasu has been pressuring his older brother to attack the Western Lands."

The two sisters gasped, but it was Sasha who spoke, "What! Is he insane? What makes him think they would be able to get away with it?"

Lord Kijaro glared his daughter into silence. "I have heard that there is a powerful half-breed in the Western Lands, a creature that calls himself Naraku. This Naraku is trying to hunt down the Shikon Jewel, the jewel having been shattered by a miko's arrow. It is my belief that Lord Karasu believes the time to strike at the West is now, when Lord Sesshomaru is busy taking care of this Naraku character."

While Sasha simmered angrily, Mali asked, "Then why would he come to us?"

"Lord Karasu knows that I have no strong ties to the Western Lands, and most likely hopes to make an ally out of me. He most likely hopes that if he can get me to cooperate with his schemes, then he will be able to convince his brother to back his plan."

Mali digested this bit of information. Then she asked, hesitantly, "Father, if you're suspicion's prove true, and Lord Karasu does indeed want you as an ally to fight the Western Taiyoukai, what are you going to tell him?"

Sasha waited breathlessly for her father to answer Mali's question. She'd heard stories about the Western Lords, the current one being Lord Sesshomaru, who was called the Aristocratic Assassin. The only times she ever saw him was when it was her father's turn to host the yearly meeting between the lords, since she was forbidden to journey with her father and sister to the meeting's hosted by the other three lords. He usually remained aloof his entire stay, barely speaking outside of the meetings, hardly enough in the meetings themselves. Still, what she heard about him was alarming if her father indeed was considering Lord Karasu's supposed request. Lord Sesshomaru was renowned as a merciless killer and incredibly powerful.

"I will respectfully decline his request." He gave a rare smile, all of its warmth directed at his oldest daughter. "I am no fool, Mali. No one crosses the Western Lords, and I've heard rumors that Lord Sesshomaru is close to rivaling Inutaisho himself in power." He sighed, "Besides, even if I were of a mind to attack Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sakimaru is his ally, and I'm not crazy enough to go up against that old hound." Her father slid a look at Mali, "Especially since his son seems to have taken an interest in you, Mali."

Sasha sighed in relief, smiling inwardly at her sister's blush. Lord Sakimaru was the Taiyoukai of the Northern lands, and the oldest lord. He was getting on in years, but he the last time Sasha had seen him, his gaze had been sharper than a youkai blade, seeing everything around him. He was clever, and incredibly blunt when he felt like it. He was also Sasha's friend, of a sort. Lord Sakimaru had been delighted when he first found out that Sasha was being trained by her grandsire, who had been a good friend of the Northern lord. He always made a point to talk to her every time he visited now, and she appreciated his stories about what he and her grandsire had done together in their youth.

His son, Lord Sujiya, was also showing signs of asking Mali to be his mate, something that both lords, Northern and Eastern looked forward to. By asking her to be his mate, Lord Sujiya would secure an everlasting peace with the Eastern Lands, something that hadn't been done since her grandsire's rule.

With that discussion out of the way, Sasha's father and sister returned to discussing what plans still needed to be made. It was close to an hour before they finally put the final touch on most of the plans. Both sister's had stood, when their father uttered a warning, his gaze burning Sasha with its intensity. "You will remain civil to our guests at all times, and while they are here you will wear proper attire for a noblewoman, not men's clothing." His eyes raked over her form, taking note of the light tunic and trousers that she was wearing, the scorn in his eyes blatantly obvious. "I have already informed you, Sasha, of what will happen should you choose to ignore my orders."

Sasha choked back the scathing retort that had been moments away from flying loose, damning the consequences. Lowering her eyes to hide her anger, she bowed, "As you wish, Father."

Lord Kijaro nodded, "Good. I'm eager to see you act properly for once in you life. You both may go, I have work to do."

Bowing again, Sasha quickly vacated the room, not wanting her sister to see the rage that turned her eyes a deadly crimson. As she walked, Sasha suddenly felt the burning need to feel the familiar form of a sword hilt pressing against her palm. Without pausing she turned abruptly, and instead of heading for the gardens she made her way to the dojo, one of her sanctuaries. It was a simple building adjoining the west wing of the palace, opening out into the grounds. The dojo served as a weapon storage and training facility where the guards kept their skills honed with practice against their peers. Entering the dojo she was confronted by the scent of leather and steel, and took a deep breathe, her shoulders relaxing as the tension she wasn't even aware of eased out of her tight muscles.

She still remembered the day clearly when she first stepped foot in the dojo. She'd been young, barely thirty years old and still resembling a human six year old. Her grandsire had taken her hand and led her through the main door, his presence calming the nervous anticipation that had seized her the minute they'd approached the "forbidden place". As a child her father had told her to stay away from the dojo, that it was no place for young girls. That day had changed the course of her life drastically, introducing her to the art of sword fighting, something she had embraced whole heartedly.

Walking down the narrow hallway she passed the rice paper screens, the sound of clashing steel ringing through her ears. Training rooms lined the hallway, and from the sounds she knew that they were all occupied. Still she continued, searching for a distinctive voice. She smiled when she heard it, the rough voice closely followed by the loud smack of wood on flesh. "Jiro, your going to have to move faster than that! Pick up your knees boy, you're not glued to the floor." Reaching out she slid the screen back, and quietly slipped through the opening. She was confronted by the image of several younger boys sparring against each other, an older demon walking amongst them correcting mistakes.

Master Genji was the absolute ruler, and the dojo his domain. Father of Hikaro and former Captain of the Guard before passing the title onto his son, he now dedicated his time to training the youkai youths that straggled in, determined to prove themselves by serving the Taiyoukai and his family. He had also been the one to train her when her grandsire was busy with work or making sure his lands free of rebels. Master Genji had been of the same ideal as his long time friend, Sasha's grandsire, in that being a woman didn't excuse a person from learning the different ways of combat. Of course both of them had been taken back at how quickly she'd taken to it.

Like his son, Master Genji had long blonde hair that was tied back into a thick braid that fell to his waist. Unlike Hikaro his appearance was more grizzled, carrying the weight of centuries on his broad shoulders. His gait was smooth and graceful, reminding Sasha of dancing instead of walking. He carried a katana at his waist, but held a bokken in his hand, using it to physically correct his student's mistakes. Seeing it, Sasha smiled, remembering vividly the feel of it striking her flesh when she'd forgotten to follow a move through. She couldn't remember how many times she'd longed to grab it and chuck it away, or smash it over his head. Judging from the looks of some of his students, they were entertaining the same thoughts as her younger self.

Only when he was done lecturing one of his pupils on the correct way to stand did Master Genji turn towards her, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He gestured, his deep voice filling the room, "I believe you all know who this young woman is." With a grace belying his age he bowed at the waist, followed by his students who didn't manage to pull the maneuver with half as much elegance.

With a smile of greeting she walked further into the room, "I may be a Lady, but I remember your lessons quite well. I still feel some of the bruises you gave me with that damn bokken of yours." Upon saying the last part, she'd glanced at the students, seeing some of them nod and rub at their own bruises and welts. Feeling mischievous she continued, "I also remember certain fantasies that involved me slamming that bokken into your very hard head." This time some of the students flushed guiltily, as if she'd caught them in the middle of acting out their own personal fantasies.

Master Genji chuckled, "If I remember correctly you nearly succeeded when you were younger. Took me by surprise."

"Yes, nearly succeeded. Now I'm far more successful."

Chuckling, he abruptly whirled around to face his students, glaring at them. "Get back to work you louts! I did not excuse you from practice." The students hastily raised their swords and began trading blows, flicking occasional glances at her.

After a moment he joined her across the room, keeping a careful eye on the students as he spoke to her. "It has been too long since your last visit Sasha, where have you been?"

With a sigh Sasha basked in the familiar aura of her teacher. Unlike the rest of the guards and servants he did not stand on ceremony when speaking to her. It was a refreshing change. "Just recently I destroyed a clan of snake youkai that had been raiding human villages. My father was not pleased with me considering he'd expressly forbidden me to take action against them."

Master Genji nodded, "I'd heard about them. Why didn't your father allow you to handle it?"

The look she threw him was amused, "This is my father we're talking about, Genji-san. He never wanted me to learn how to fight in the first place." She looked at the students as they practiced against one another, her face unreadable. "Besides, he hates me. He would never pass up a chance to make me miserable, and he chose to forbid me to take action." She dismissed her words with a wave of her hand, "But that's not why I came here. I came to speak to you about Lord Karasu's coming arrival." Sasha fairly spat the man's name, her disgust obvious.

"Ah yes, I've heard about that." Her former teacher's voice was deceptively mild. She knew how much he despised the other lord. "Your father tell you why?"

Sasha's face betrayed her concern, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "Father said he had his suspicions. He's heard rumors that Lord Karasu is trying to convince his brother to wage war against the West. He thinks that Lord Karasu is going to ask Father to be his ally, in hopes that it will encourage Lord Kokuya to follow through with his brother's plan."

Master Genji snorted, shaking his head. "Never liked that Southern brat. Karasu's nothing like his father, or his brother. Hasn't got a decent bone in his body." He fixed Sasha with a stern look. "But he's a canny fellow. What did your father think about it?"

Sasha shook her head, her long black hair spilling over one shoulder in a silky waterfall. "Father told Mali that he would never consider an alliance with Lord Karasu, not if it meant dealing with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sakimaru, considering that attacking one is bound to bring the other into the conflict."

Her old master nodded sharply, slapping a hand against his knee. "Damn right! Your father may be a stubborn man, but he ain't a fool." He shook his head, "Lord Karasu must be out of his mind to even think of attacking the West. In my opinion if the fool wants to wrap the noose around his own neck, let him, but stay clear."

Although she had expressed her own reservations about attacking the West, she couldn't help but ask, "Are the Western Lords really that powerful?"

Master Genji met Sasha's questioning gaze, his eyes glinting oddly in the light. The Lords of the West have always been powerful, and content to stay within their own borders. The former lord was an honorable man, slow to anger, possessing a strong sense of justice that was unique for one of our kind." He paused before continuing, making sure to keep an eye on his students. "Your grandsire was friends with Inutaisho. It was too bad that he died shortly after you were born, killed after fighting the dragon Ryukotsusei. Your grandsire told me once that he was sure the Inutaisho would have loved you, would have been able to see the fire in you."

He stopped talking for a moment, apparently lost in serious thought, frowning into space. Concerned Sasha reached out and touched his arm, jerking him back to reality and the present time. "Ah, sorry about that. Well, after the Inutaisho's death his son took over and..." Sasha was shocked to see her teacher shudder, unable to fathom what kind of being wold bring such a vivid reaction from her normally collected teacher. She had heard the stories concerning the Western Lord, and believed him to be a formidable force. But as she learned now, it was one thing to respect the stories, and another to meet someone who had met the legend first hand.

"I met him once, Sasha, shortly after Lord Sesshomaru had taken control your grandsire journeyed to his stronghold hoping to keep peaceful relations between our lands." His eyes went distant as he relived a moment long passed. "Cold. That's what I remember most about him. I half expected to see frost collecting on the very ground he trod upon. He was so proud and aloof, the opposite of his father who was fiery passion bound with iron control." Master Genji frowned as he thought of the Western Lord, "He was efficient, ruthless. A true predator in every sense of the word. Possessive too, would fight to his last breath to keep what he considered his, and damn anyone who dared to take what he had claimed as his." Breaking free of his memories he looked at her. "At the time he carried the potential to surpass his father's power indefinitely, I don't doubt that he has succeeded in that regard."

Sasha only nodded, feeling weighted down by her worries. It bothered her that Lord Karasu was coming here out of the blue, and her father's threat to give her to him if she misbehaved seemed out of the blue. Caught up in her thoughts, she frowned.

Noticing her frown, Master Genji reached out and tugged her hair in a familiar endearment. "What's bothering you Sasha? You know your father won't join with Karasu if the rumors are true."

She sighed, "Its not that, Master Genji." She let her head fall forward, black bangs falling to shield her face from his gaze. "Its just that I'm so tired of being treated second best by my father. After he found out that I'd killed the rogue serpent youkai, against his wishes, he told me that if I didn't start to act like a proper youkai noblewoman, he'd hand me over to Karasu in an attempt to strengthen the peace between our two families."

Her old teacher snarled in rage, "What! Is your father out of his mind!" The harsh words surprised her, and she watched as he lifted a hand to rub at his temples, dislodging several strands of golden hair that fell to frame his face. She knew how serious he was when he criticized her father. Throughout the years he had been nothing but a loyal servant, never voicing his displeasure out loud. Seeing her confusion, he leaned forward and took on of her hands in his, fairly dwarfing it in his larger grip. "You are a passionate, independent young woman, Sasha. Its not in you to follow another's orders blindly. You prefer to find your own way, and that's not what your father wants. A woman like you would be a waste on that bastard Karasu."

Touched by his outburst, Sasha reached out and cupped his cheek, a rare sign of affection that went beyond words. "Thank-you, Master Genji." Her voice was quiet, subdued. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me." With a rustle of cloth she moved away, uncaring that the students were watching her with wide eyes, all of them taken unawares by the affectionate gesture. She no longer felt the urge to practice her skills, the urge to fight buried beneath the weight of her worries. Master Genji followed her to the door, and when he realized she wasn't going to say anything, halted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" His concern was evident in the way his hand gripped her shoulder, his voice tinged with it.

Her laugh was bitter, and he fought back the urge to wince when she spoke. "Me? I'm Lord Keiji's second daughter, killer of his mate and my mother, the Lady Sakura." She laughed again, refusing to turn and face him. "What have I ever been able to do, Master Genji?" Shrugging off his hand she left the room, her voice drifting back to him as she walked away. "I'll be around, considering how my father has forbidden me from leaving the grounds." Then she was gone, her scent lingering in the air before fading away into nothingness.

Master Genji remained where he was for a while, lost in thought. It was hard to reconcile this bitter woman to the passionate pup that had hid behind her grandsire's leg upon first seeing him. She hadn't known what to make of the strange male in front of her, and had sought sanctuary behind his leg, watching the sword master with wide purple eyes that seemed far too solemn for one so young. The death of her mother had been a great tragedy, but Lady Sakura had never been strong, not like her daughters. She'd reminded him of a fragile flower struggling valiantly to weather the storms of life, but had eventually withered from the strain. Lord Kijaro had never been the same after Lady Sakura's death, and had blamed Sasha for the death of his mate.

Shaking his head, Master Genji sighed, sliding the door shut with a dull thud. Lord Kijaro had no idea what he'd lost when he began to treat Sasha badly. She was a passionate woman who would give her all for those she loved, a rare trait among the youkai. He could only hope that Sasha was strong enough to resist her father's attempts to break her spirit.

Turning he barked at his students, who were all staring at him with wide eyes, "Get back to work you lazy young pups!"

The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of wood smacking flesh followed by yelps of pain.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	3. The Visitors

Chapter 3

* * *

Sasha had just left the bath house when the sound of a horn blowing broke through her thoughts. She paused with her head cocked to the side as she listened intently. Another blast announced that the Lord Karasu had been sighted. Eager for a look at the approaching party, she sprinted to her room and threw on a clean pair of tunic and trousers before racing to the outer wall. It was a two foot thick wall that encircled the entire compound, made entirely of stone blocks. Leaping onto the wall she ran along the top, heading to where it sat closest to the palace. She arrived at the east wing when another horn blast signified that the party was approaching the main gates. With a jump she leapt from wall to roof, running up the slanted roof. Coming to a stop at the peak, she crouched down so as to make herself less inconspicious, eying the brother of the Southern Taiyoukai and his companions warily.

The approaching group had cleared the surrounding forest and begun the walk up the hill to the palace. She wasn't surprised to find servants hadn't accompanied him, only four youkai that were dressed in armor. Since Lord Karasu had no mate or offspring he did not require the advantages of keeping his servants close for things such as watching the children or tending to his mate's needs without stressing his host's staff. From the looks of things, he'd only brought a scant guard with him, confident in his skills to defend himself without assistance. Her gaze was drawn to the lord. His shoulder length hair was the color of fresh wheat, the sun gleaming against the faint highlights. His bangs fell to frame a face that was beautiful to behold.

Even at that distance, Sasha knew that pale blue crests extended from his chin to beneath his eye, accenting the pale green of his eyes. Unlike her family, or the Western family, Lord Karasu did not have a symbol on his forehead, merely a third crest that extended from his hair line and ended in a point just above his eyebrows. His hakama was sky blue with golden leaves patterned on the fabric around his ankles, and on the sleeves f his haori. The sash around his waist was solid black, holding a single sword against his hip.

Hikaro walked on his left, escorting the southern lord toward the palace, while Lord Karasu's traveling companions walked behind them, two tiger youkai and one wolf youkai. The two tiger youkai looked to be brothers, both sporting orange and black hair. Sasha snarled softly, recognizing them from past introductions. The elder of the two was Ataki, and his waist length hair was black with orange bangs, while the younger brother, Soki, had waist length orange hair with black bangs. Their eyes were the yellow green of a cat, and wicked looking claws adorned their hands. Neither of the two had any visible crests, the only sign of their heritage the orange and black of their hair, as well as their long striped tails. Ataki's weapon was a double pointed spear, while Soki had two swords strapped to his back.

The two tiger youkai were Lord Karasu's shadows, and were loyal to the death. They were the ones that did his dirty work when Lord Karasu couldn't be bothered with it. She despised them both, although she never spoke with Ataki. Instead she was taunted by Soki, who seemed to take extreme delight in trying to get a rise out of her. She planned to avoid them both if possible during their visit. She'd never trusted feline youkai, knowing from experience that they seemed to always have a second agenda, or knew more than they ever let on.

Next she studied the wolf youkai, and much to her consternation she did not recognize him. A scar sliced through the left side of his face, an obvious mark that was hard to forget, considering a youkai's natural healing ability. She figured that it was the work of a sword, or a single claw, but she couldn't be sure from that distance. His hair was dark brown, and pulled up with a leather strip, falling to his waist in shaggy tendrils. He carried no weapons, and wore the traditional garb of a wolf youkai, light chest guard and fur kilt around his hips. She guessed that he was an outcast from his tribe, thrown out for committing an unforgivable offense. It wasn't a common occurrence, but when it happened it was rare that the wolf survived long without the protection of his pack. Sasha suspected that he'd taken up with Lord Karasu as protection from youkai that had no qualms against attacking a lone wolf.

The gates swung open with an ominous squeal, and Sasha winced at the sound. Normally the main gates were left open so that those that lived within the palace could go about their daily business without forcing the guards to continuously open and close the gates. Hikaro escorted the group through the gates, then took his leave. She watched as Mali and her father approached the party, welcoming them into their palace. Her father had specifically requested that she not be there to greet them. Instead of being put out, she'd taken it as a blessing in disguise. If she wasn't there, then that was less time spent with Lord Karasu.

With a sigh she turned and headed back to her room. She needed to dress for the welcoming dinner, and it would take more time than she was happy with.

Sasha checked over her appearance in the full length mirror. She glared at her reflection, making it appear that she was attempting to burn holes into the fabric of her kimono with the force of it alone. Kimono's were the bane of her existence, but her father had decreed she wear one, and wear one she would. Frowning she smoothed her hands down the heavy silk, the fabric cold to the touch. The outer layer was blue, and shifted to dark purple on the sleeves. The second layer was solid white, the contrast fairly glowing around her neck where the white fabric peeked through. The obi was the same shade of purple on her sleeves with white flowers decorating the edges.

For her hair she'd chosen to pull only half of it up, holding the hair in place with two chopsticks carved from bone and let the rest fall down her back unhindered. She'd chosen the chopsticks because not only were they elegant they could also be used as weapons, their wickedly sharp points hidden within her hair. She was too much of a fighter to feel comfortable unarmed, but she doubted she would be attacked tonight, not physically anyway. Sasha knew they'd be of no use to her in the verbal battles that lay ahead of her this night.

Satisfied with her appearance she left the room and slowly made her way to the formal dining room, where the meal was to take place. When she arrived she was surprised to see Lord Karasu already there, waiting alone. Fighting back her discomfort she approached the lord, bowing to him before saying, "I hope your travels were satisfactory, Lord Karasu."

Lord Karasu smiled, "We did not run into any problems while traveling here, Lady Sasha. Thank you for asking." There was a small pause as Sasha struggled to find a suitable topic when he said, "I don't believe I saw you with your father and sister when we first entered the palace. I hope nothing ails you?"

Surprised she looked up and met his eyes, unnerved to find that he was staring at her with unusual intensity. Sasha smiled politely. "My apologies Lord Karasu, I was indisposed at the time and unable to greet you."

"Would you be offended if I were to inquire what you were doing at the time?" He smiled, and Sasha had to admit that it was breath taking. But instead of being flattered by his attention she only grew more uncomfortable.

"I do believe I was picking out my attire at the time," she replied innocently. "I just couldn't decide what was suitable for such esteemed company."

Lord Karasu smiled again, and Sasha almost got the feeling that he was pleased about something. "Ah, well, I must say you chose wisely since you look absolutely beautiful."

Sasha inclined her head. "You flatter me, Lord Karasu."

To her relief Mali and her father chose that moment to arrive, and she was able to escape from him when they all moved toward the table. Due to his position Lord Karasu was placed at the head of the table across from her father. Sasha was surprised when Mali was seated at Lord Karasu's left, leaving a spot for herself next to her sister. Hikaro and Lord Karasu's guards had come in after Lord Kijaro, and took their respective seats as well, Soki ending up across from Sasha. In spite of her irritation she murmured a polite greeting, resisting the urge to growl at him when he smirked in reply.

The meal began with polite conversation, and Sasha listened as Lord Karasu and her father exchanged empty pleasantries before asking how each other's lands fared. It was boring stuff and she had to concentrate to keep herself from playing with her food, her appetite conspicuously absent this night. During a break in the talking Soki turned towards her, a smirk adorning his lips. "So Sasha, I'm surprised to find you in a kimono. Did you remember how to put it on or did you need your maid to help you?"

She glanced at him, "If you knew anything Soki, than you'd know that its impossible to put a kimono on without help. Since you seem to lack in many things, I shouldn't be surprised that intelligence is one of them." Seeing his eyes harden she allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction.

Lord Karasu's chuckle drew her attention to his end of the table. "I see the lady has claws. I wouldn't have been surprised to find that she'd drawn blood."

Soki sighed and flipped his long hair over his shoulder, "The lady Sasha doesn't like me very much, and I must admit that I don't possess positive feelings toward her myself. It is a suitable arrangement."

"So, from my subordinate's comment I am guessing you do not like to wear kimonos, Lady Sasha?"

"No. I stopped wearing them when it became apparent that they hindered my movements while fighting."

"You are trained with weapons then, Lady Sasha?" She glanced at Ataki, surprised that he'd taken an interest in the conversation. He was usually a quiet man and chose to let his brother do the talking.

"Ah, yes. My grandsire decided that I should learn how to fight, and I was placed under the tutelage of Master Genji, my father's former Captain of the Guard."

"Would you say that you're a credit to your sensei's teachings?" Lord Karasu was staring at her again, and she had the uncomfortable thought that she was being measured.

"I would like to believe I am."

"You are modest. A most becoming virtue." Turning towards Mali he declared the conversation ended, and Sasha looked down at her food, trying to keep her confusion from showing. She didn't like the way he was paying so much attention to her. At that moment she wished fiercely that Lord Karasu was not in her home, was not in her life. He'd brought so many problems already, and Sasha had the bad feeling that more were on the way.

Only a little time had passed when Lord Karasu once again found a topic that seemed to interest him. "I understand that your son, Lord Keiji, is wandering the countryside right now," he said to Lord Kijaro.

The older man nodded. "Yes, as is the way with all young males once they reach a certain age, Keiji decided it would be best to see the world. He has been gone ten years now."

Sasha looked down at her food, trying to swallow the lump that was lodged somewhere in her throat. Even thinking about her older brother was painful, she missed him so much. Unlike their father, Keiji had encouraged her training, even taking the time to spar with her, helping to perfect her skills. She still remembered the day she'd first beaten him. It had taken them both by surprise, and it had taken Master Genji almost an hour to finally stop laughing.

Lord Karasu's voice drew her out of her memory. "Do you miss your older brother, Lady Sasha?"

Sasha frowned at him, "Of course I miss my brother." Every day she woke up she silently wished to herself that that day would be the one where she'd see her brother on the horizon. Her wish was yet to come true.

After two hours, Sasha was finally able to escape, slipping away from the group after wishing her father's guests a good night's sleep. Instead of going to her room as she'd planned, she went to the dojo instead. She needed to feel a sword in her hands this night, needed the old comfort of knowing that she had pushed her body to its limit. Slipping into the dojo she was pleased to discover that it was empty. Changing into a practice haori and hakama that she kept there for such occasions she went to the weapons room. Passing by the different rows of axes, swords, spears, and other such weapons, she made her way to the back of the room where several swords hung on pegs.

There were several swords, but she had eyes only for the one hanging in the center. Smiling unconsciously she reached for it, reverently lifting it off its pegs. The hilt and scabbard were of plain make, but the blade was of exceptional quality. She knew if she laid a hair across the blade it would be sliced in half without exerting pressure of any kind. It had been a gift from her grandfather after successfully defeating him in one of their mock duels when she was younger. The sword was most likely one of her most precious possessions, made specifically for her.

Taking the sword she entered one of the practice rooms, setting it on some pegs in the wall while she warmed up. Moving to the center of the room, Sasha began with several different stretches designed to warm up specific muscles that were used during sword play, then shifted to different combination of kicks, punches, and rolls. Master Genji had been adamant that she learn how to fight hand to hand, saying he wasn't going to be responsible for her death if she was stupid enough to lose her sword during a battle. Once she was satisfied with her warm up she rolled her shoulders and went to the far wall where the sword was hanging.

Moving to the center of the room she swung the blade several times, a slow smile touching her lips as she felt the metal hum through the air. Settling into her stance she began slowly, using simple patterns that were designed so novices could learn the special nuances to their sword. Gradually her steps became more complicated, her speed picking up as she moved to more advanced patterns. She was smiling all out now as she felt her sword's reaction to each spin of her body, the swish of her hair as she spun to slash through invisible opponents. By the time she'd reached mastery level the air was whistling as her sword was whipped around with incredible force, her youki shimmering around her, sometimes flaring in controlled bursts of power designed to add force to certain blows.

Only when she was slipping from one pattern to another did she fully relax, only distantly realizing just how tense she'd been with Lord Karasu and his guards being in the palace. Utilizing every ounce of speed she could squeeze from her body she danced across the wooden floor, sword only a flicker of moonlight on steel as she slashed and parried with imaginary foes. She was so in tune with the rest of the world that she sensed the foreign youki near the entrance to the practice room immediately, but did not acknowledge it. Instead she finished her pattern, then in the middle of a spin, reached up and grabbed one of the chopsticks. With a flick of her wrist she sent it flying through the air, heard the solid thunk as it struck the wooden frame inches away from Lord Karasu's right eye.

While in the dining room she'd been out of her element, wary of confronting him, but here, she was in her home territory. She would not be intimidated by him here. Turning she stared at him for a moment, then sheathed her sword in a single movement. "Lord Karasu, I hope I didn't startle you."

He didn't smile like she expected, but merely watched her with hooded eyes. "You weren't aiming for me." He reached up and pulled the chopstick from the door frame, twirling the polished bone between his fingers. "Interesting weapon, I wasn't even aware what it was until you reached for it."

"Most rarely see what lies right in front of them." Lifting her sword she placed it on the pegs in the wall. She would have spent more time practicing with it, but he'd ruined her time of relaxation with his presence.

"You don't like me, do you Sasha?" His voice had gotten lower, reminding her of cold silk and shadows that went on forever. Startled by his blunt statement she glanced at him, unsettled to see that his lips had curled into a taunting smile, eyes gleaming from the traces of moonlight that managed to filter through the screens.

"I don't know what you mean, Lord Karasu." She didn't like that he'd left the title off of her name, as if he was making an attempt to make things more personal.

"Now your being coy. If you didn't mind throwing a sharp object at me, then you won't mind answering my question." There was the hint of command in his tone, like a threat that wasn't voiced out loud, merely implied.

She didn't like it, so chose to deliberately obtuse. "As you said, I wasn't aiming for you."

"Your stubborn. I'm surprised your father hasn't beaten such independence out of you." It was said with such calm amusement, it took Sasha several moments to process what he'd just said. Once again she was left with the impression that she'd passed some sort of test.

Feeling like she was losing ground she chose the offensive this time. "He's tried, and failed."

This time Karasu did laugh, and he moved away from the wall, still twirling the chopstick in his fingers. He stalked toward her. "I must admit I find it surprising, the difference between you and your sister, the Lady Mali." He stopped in front of her, his pale green eyes perusing her face. "While she resembles your father, you look absolutely nothing like him. For which I'm sure you are thankful." His smile was mocking, setting her on edge, but she remained silent as he continued. "She is quiet and unassuming, a common feature for a youkai noblewoman, but effective when gathering information."

He circled her, and she didn't resist the urge to follow his movement with her eyes. As he'd stated himself, he knew she didn't like him, what was the point in denying what they both knew? "You however, are just as quiet, but far from unassuming. You, Lady Sasha, are what I'd call the epitome of a youkai noblewoman. Proud, strong willed, fierce, intelligent, and don't forget defiant. You bow down to no one, isn't that right?" Karasu had come to a stop in front of her once again. This time he was much closer, intentionally invading her personal space.

Taking a step back she snapped, "If you're trying to flatter me into insensibility, you'll have a long wait. I'd hardly describe those as compliments."

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Sasha, I'm simply stating facts. And I'd watch that tongue of yours. You wouldn't want to end up mated to me, now would you?"

Sasha felt the blood drain from her face at Karasu's words. "You bastard."

"I'd gotten to know my father rather well before I killed him, and I can assure you that wasn't the case." Hearing his practical voice talk about killing his father sent a cold shudder down her spine. "I find it rather amusing that your father guarantees your good behavior by threatening to give you to me."

"I'm sure you do." Sasha's voice was low, her eyes snapping with the fury that she dared not vent.

He smiled, "Now I'm sure that you don't like me." Reaching up he slowly slid the chopstick back into her hair, letting his fingers linger for a moment before lowering his hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you. I'm sure we will do it again before I leave." With one last lingering look he turned and walked away, quietly sliding the door shut behind him.

Sasha stood in the practice room, struggling with the fear that made her heart pound against her rib cage as it made a valiant attempt to break free. She hated Lord Karasu. As her grandfather once told her when she was young, all hate originates from fear. She feared Lord Karasu. The question was, what was she going to do about it?

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	4. Treachery

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasha was once again perched in cherry blossom tree when she caught the scent. She didn't bother opening her eyes as she called out, "Go away Soki. Its hard to enjoy the peace and quiet when your stench lingers in the air." 

"Your sweet words are like music in my ears. Is it too much to ask to chat with an old friend?"

She felt his presence beneath her, felt his youki slide gently over her skin as he sought to tease her. Using her youki she gave his a sharp slap of warning, hearing him swear under his breath at the pain. "We are not friends, Soki."

"Your right, we are enemies."

"No we are not enemies. An enemy is someone that poses great threat to my well being. You are just a bug that buzzes around my ears, vexing me with its endless droning."

He was silent, and Sasha resisted the urge to open her eyes to see what he was doing. She knew she'd made him angry, but she wasn't sorry in the least. Soki had always been a jerk towards her, taunting her with well placed bribes about her desire to fight down to her lack of feminine clothing. She refused to feel even the least bit guilty over her harsh words. In her opinion he deserved them. It bothered her that he wouldn't respond. His scent was still strong, and his presence hadn't moved from beneath the tree. What was he waiting for?

"Who do you consider an enemy?" The question startled her, seeming to come out of the tense silence that had sprung up between them. She couldn't read any emotion behind it, his voice carefully bland, and she knew his face would be just as careful, just as blank.

"Why do you want to know who I consider my enemy. Would good would it serve you?"

"Simple curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She had yet to open her eyes, but she would fee his amusement from where he stood.

"But satisfaction brought it back. Are you going to answer my question, or are you scared I'll use it against you. I'm just a bug remember, harmless droning." His words had a bite to it, and Sasha struggled not to smile in satisfaction. She'd hit a soft spot with her barb.

"Even a bug's sting can hurt." She was silent a moment before sighing. "I suppose if I had to choose one person that I consider my enemy it would be my father." They may have been getting along for the moment, but she wouldn't even tell her beloved sister that she considered Karasu her true enemy. Voicing it out loud would make it seem too real, and she wasn't prepared to confront the reasons of why she detested him. Something in his eyes made her realize that he could hurt her terribly. "Your father? That one was obvious. You two detest each other. Even a blind and deaf human could have told you that."

"If it was so obvious than why did you ask?" She had the sinking feeling he knew who she considered an enemy. Why else would he ask her unless he already knew.

"To see if you told the truth."

Now she was sure he knew. Had Karasu told him of their encounter in the dojo last night? What purpose would that serve? "And what do you think Soki. Did I tell the truth?"

"Yes I believe you did. Just not all of it. If I didn't know better I'd think you were part cat. You know how much we love to play with the truth." He laughed, a low rumbling sound that sounded half purr, half growl.

Sasha had had enough. "Go away Soki. I'm not in the mood to be probed."

"Then what are you in the mood for?" His voice was deliberately lewd, hinting at the things he would be only too happy to do to her.

"I'm in the mood to be alone. Go seduce one of the servants if your feeling horny. If your good she may even pretend to enjoy herself."

She heard his snarl, but his words were far more threatening. "Your smug now, Sasha. But one day you won't be so calm and superior. When that day comes, I'm going to have a front row seat to see the show. Remember that." With a faint swish of fabric he left, leaving Sasha staring up at the hints of blue sky through the branches and blossoms of the tree. That was the second time in less than two days that someone hinted that her life was heading for a turn to the worst. First Karasu, but he hadn't said it in words, more like a certain look in his eyes that held a promise she was only too eager to forgo. Then Soki, and his words were bluntly obvious that he was looking forward to seeing it happen.

Unable to lay still any longer she sat up, sliding out of the tree to silently fall on her feet. She was restless, and she couldn't even leave the palace grounds. Normally when she got like this she would go off into the surrounding forests and just wander, sometimes coming back a week later, sometimes coming back in a couple of hours. But her father had forbidden her to leave, and she wasn't about to hand herself over to Lord Karasu, not when he seemed to be looking forward to seeing it happen.

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. Karasu was supposed to leave later today after speaking with her father. It surprised her that he needed so little time to discuss his mysterious offer with her father, but she wasn't about to complain. All she had to do was wait just a little longer, then he would return to the South and leave her in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaro waved to the soldiers guarding the gate as he headed out on his daily patrol. They responded with cheery abandon, knowing it was their captain's habit to patrol the land surrounding the castle. When asked why he did it, Hikaro explained that it was a habit his father had passed on to his son, as well as his title of Captain of the Guard. Genji had taught his son that most trouble originated from right underneath your nose, coming back to bite you in the ass the moment you turned away. Keeping that in mind, Hikaro followed his father's advice and patrolled the land surrounding the castle for possible problems. Past patrols had caught several potentially dire situations early on, so the exercise had become some what of a necessity, and he was uncomfortable forgoing practice even with his lord's esteemed guests.

Once he cleared the gate he took off in a sprint, a single blur of movement as he darted up into the trees. With effortless ease he leapt from one tree to another, taking in the myriad of smells that hung heavy on the cool air. Surrounded by the forest and its tranquil beauty, Hikaro had to admit that there was an ulterior motive to his patrols. As much as he loved to serve the Southern lord in his father's place, he also appreciated any chance to get away from it all, giving him a chance to relax or think. While searching for possible disasters waiting to happen, he could also let the forest soothe away the tension that inevitably built up.

He sighed, thinking of one of the reasons he had been eager to make his patrol today. Lady Sasha. Landing on a sturdy branch, Hikaro closed his eyes and was confronted by the image that had been branded into his mind almost a week earlier. He'd done just as Lord Kijaro had asked, and gone after his lord's errant daughter. Only he'd been too late, and had caught her coming back after she'd killed off the renegade's, expressly against her father's orders. Upon heading out he'd caught sight of her standing in the higher boughs of a large tree, surveying her home with a solemn expression, her vibrant purple eyes looking far too old for one of her age.

She'd been covered in blood, the dark ugly splotches hardly noticeable against the dark purple tunic, the stains virtually invisible on her black trousers. But that hadn't mattered, because he could smell it on her. Hikaro growled as desire for the noblewoman rose up within him at the memory, a surge of need and desire to dominate that left him breathless. Seeing her that way, covered in the blood of her foe and standing tall and proud had made him want to do whatever possible to claim her for his own, to bite down on the pale flesh between her neck and shoulder and mark her as his. The force of it alone had staggered him, and the small sound he'd made had alerted her to his presence.

It had taken every ounce of his will to suppress the desire that had raged within, but in the end he'd managed to keep her oblivious. Hikaro knew he would never let her see the way he felt about her, or reveal the fact that he'd been in love with her for as long as he could remember. Such feelings were highly inconvenient and troublesome, considering that he was the Captain of the Guard, and she the daughter of the Taiyoukai of the East. Besides, such a relationship was doomed from the beginning even if she had returned his feelings, which she didn't, he knew.

Considering the way Inuyoukai chose mates, her future mate would have to be much stronger than himself, strong enough to subdue her when the time came. In most pairings, the male Inuyoukai was stronger than the female, a requirement since to earn the right to mate with the female, a male had to fight her, proving his dominance. It was an inherent part of their culture, ensuring that only strong males bred with strong females. Hikaro shook his head, amused by his fickle heart. As much as his inner beast would love the chance to fight her one on one in the battle to mate, his more rational mind knew that he would be torn to pieces.

He'd heard stories about past peace negotiations falling apart because the son of one Taiyoukai wasn't strong enough to claim the daughter of another, one of the reasons arranged marriages were literally non-existent among his kind. Driven by lust and fury that a male dare try to claim her, a female would happily kill any male that tried, a reason why increased strength was imperative. And Sasha was powerful, very powerful, although her father refused to recognize it. Hikaro wouldn't be surprised if the infamous Western Lord was hard put to subdue her.

Hikaro was torn out of his thoughts when he caught a scent on the wind. Standing stock still he carefully inhaled again, frowning when the heady scent of blood filled him. The coppery tang was unmistakable for one of his kind, and it worried him. Where there was blood, and there was a lot of blood, there was usually death and injury. That it was this close to the castle was cause for alarm. For a moment he hesitated, considering whether or not to go back for help. Another gust of wind blew by, carrying with it the heady scent. Hikaro shook his head, making his decision. He would check it out first, then if he saw a problem that he couldn't fix himself, he would go back for some help.

With grim determination the captain leapt off his branch, silently making his way through the forest, leaping from tree to tree. Moving like a wraith, he kept his eyes and ears open as he followed the scent to its source. He'd been traveling for half an hour and was about to turn back for the castle when he found the source of the blood, and when he did, he whole heartedly wished he'd gone back for help. Filling the glade before him was a small army of demons, every one of them wearing armor and carrying weapons, from spears to swords. Crouched in the upper branches of a tree that was partially blocked by another, Hikaro counted at least two hundred soldiers, all wearing the emblem of the Southern land on their breast plates, three stars that formed a triangle together.

Seeing the Southern emblem, Hikaro dug his hand into the wood beneath his feet, hearing a faint crunch as his claws splintered the rough surface. So, Karasu was planning to raid the palace. What else could he possibly be up to with two hundred of his soldiers camped out so close to the palace? Eyes fairly glowing with the force of his fury, the captain struggled to keep a leash on his volatile temper, knowing that to lose control now would be to sentence his people to certain death. Torn, Hikaro struggled with his next decision. Every instinct in him demanded that he flee back to the palace and warn his lord of the treachery.

But, at the same time, Hikaro knew that he required information. Knowing when the small army was set to attack would help him counter, and if possible, he could also discover their plan of attack. Acknowledging that he was taking a serious gamble, the captain slowly crept down from his tree, and moved even closer to the army camp. By the lack of rough housing and talking in general, Hikaro knew that the men in charge meant business. There were no cook fires, no sign of entertainment at all. Every man there was either sleeping or polishing his weapon and armor. Looking for the source of the blood, he found a pile of dead bodies, human and demon, off to the side, out of the way of the camp. From what he could see, they'd killed anyone that had come across their camp, doing their best to remain unnoticed until the appropriate time.

Turning away from the pile of bodies, Hikaro tried to look for someone that appeared to be in charge. He was still looking when he heard the sound of a twig snap behind him. Whirling around, he gasped when a steel like hand wrapped around his neck, and he found himself lifted off the ground by Ataki, staring into narrowed yellow eyes. Struggling to breath, Hikaro clawed at the tiger youkai's hand, but to no avail. Ataki appeared unmoved by his efforts, merely staring at him with blank yellow eyes. "You should not have come, Captain," Ataki stated calmly in his deep voice. "You could have died defending your home. Now you will die here, alone."

Holding the struggling captain easily, Ataki reached out with his other hand, and with frightening strength, snapped Hikaro's neck. Letting the dead captain fall to the ground, Ataki stepped over the prone body without a second glance, continuing on his way as if he hadn't just killed a man. As he walked into the camp, what little conversation there was quickly died away, replaced with an eerie quiet that grew heavy with tension. Every eye was turned towards the tiger youkai, the soldier's nearest him filled with fear and awe.

At one time or another, all had witnessed Ataki's power, and all had silently prayed that they never be required to face off against the powerful youkai. With the silent grace of cat, Ataki walked among the soldiers, his beautiful face blank and unreadable as stone. Not once did he glance around him, only staring straight ahead, eyes unblinking. His long black hair swung gently with every step, the dark strands trailing almost lovingly across the double bladed spear that was strapped to his back. When he finally came to a stop, it was in front of the man Lord Karasu had appointed leader of this makeshift army.

Upon seeing Ataki, the youkai soldier had leapt to his feet, standing at attention, his entire body as stiff as a board. When the tiger youkai came to a stop, the soldier bowed, "Sir, the men are at your command."

At first Ataki did not speak, merely staring at him with his blank yellow eyes. "You were almost discovered, Captain," he finally stated, his voice sounding hollow and unreal. "If I had not taken care of the nuisance myself, he would have warned Lord Kijaro of the danger, ruining my lord's plans." While his voice had not changed, Ataki began to radiate an aura of menace, making the soldiers nearest him break out into a cold sweat. The captain standing before him began to shake, terrified at being the recipient of Ataki's menacing stare. His next words were far from soothing. "If I did not require you to lead these men during the battle, I would kill not hesitate to kill you."

Slowly, the menace faded away, and Ataki continued to speak. "My lord demands that you start moving the men towards the castle. You are to attack the moment you reach it." There was a murmur of excitement as the word was passed among the soldiers that they would finally be moving out. Ataki ignored the men's reaction to his orders, continuing tonelessly, "You are to kill everybody, leave no one alive other than the two women, the Lady Mali, and the Lady Sasha. Is that understood?"

The men roared their approval, and without a backward glance, Ataki left the camp, returning to the castle, and his master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early afternoon found Lord Kijaro and Lord Karasu in the Eastern lord's private study. Lord Kijaro was seated behind his desk, with the Southern lord seated across from him. Kijaro gestured to the steaming pot of tea that had been placed on his desk only a moment before. "Would you care for some refreshments?"

Karasu politely declined and Kijaro nodded, "then I suppose we should get down to business." Opening a drawer he pulled out a single document, "In the letter you sent to me almost two weeks ago, you stated that you wished to speak to me about an interesting offer." He glanced over the top of the document, briefly meeting Karasu's eyes before returning to the spidery writing once again. "In spite of your effort to remain vague about your supposed offer, I allowed you here to discuss this with me in person, a courtesy to your brother since I value any chance to bring our lands closer together."

Karasu's smile was charming, but didn't quite reach his eyes as he watched the older man. "I'm glad you feel that way, since my offer is intended to do just that."

Kijaro looked skeptical at best. "Really? If that's the case, then why not just explain your motives in your letter?"

"I thought it would be best not to write such things on paper when they run such a high risk of being intercepted," Karasu replied in a bland tone, waving his hand in a way that suggested he dismissed his own reasons. "I'm sure the other lords would be suspicious if we made a blatant effort to become closer allies."

"A wise precaution, I'm sure." Kijaro replied, in a tone just as bland. "Would you care to enlighten me on this supposed offer?"

"Lord Kijaro, I'm surprised. Am I to believe that you are truly ignorant of my purposes regarding my visit here?" Karasu's voice held a mocking edge that was just short of insulting. He was also smiling slightly, a tiny quirk of his lips.

Kijaro glared at the younger lord. "I have my assumptions, but I wouldn't care to presume too much before knowing all the facts."

"A wise precaution." Karasu said, mimicking the older lord's words, and letting his small smile grow a bit wider when he saw his barb hit a nerve.

Kijaro's jaw tightened in a flash of temper, but he held his peace and was inwardly furious with himself for letting the other lord bait him. Such games were common among the lords, especially with Karasu. He seemed to take fiendish delight out of prodding the other lords in the hopes of getting a reaction. Letting him get under his skin was a bad start for their discussion, and he took a discreet breath to settle himself.

Seeing that the other lord had taken his temper in hand, Karasu settled himself more comfortably in his seat before continuing. "What I am offering you, Lord Kijaro, is a chance to assist my esteemed brother and I in...acquiring some new territory."

The Eastern lord's eyes widened in astonishment before regaining control of himself. Were his assumptions true? Were Lord Karasu and his brother really planning an assault against the Western lands? He found it hard to believe that they would act so rashly. "Is it true then?" he asked. "Are you planning on attacking Lord Sesshomaru's lands?"

When Karasu replied with a sly smile, Kijaro began to feel the first sliver of unease. Something was going on. "Is that what you think?" Karasu asked.

The Eastern lord didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do. Your family has been determined to conquer the West ever since your first attempt while Inutaisho was still alive. When you failed the first time, you tried again fifty years ago with the help of the panther tribe, only Sesshomaru was once again able to repel your forces."

Karasu shrugged, not seeming to care that Kijaro was dragging up his family's past failures. "I admit that at the time we hadn't planned for his determination to protect what he considered his. After hearing how the hanyou Inuyasha had been incapacitated by a powerful miko and that Inutaisho's Tetsusaiga was still hidden away, we thought our victory was assured." He still remembered the consuming fury he'd felt when they'd been forced to retreat. Dragging himself from unpleasant memories, Karasu returned to the topic at hand. "Yes, well, past failures aside, that is not the reason I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Kijaro asked warily. He wanted this man out of his castle, and out of his land, now. Something told him that the younger man was up to something, only he didn't know what, and he didn't want to know. The sooner he could get this irritating conversation over with, the faster he could get him out of here.

"To be completely honest, not only do my brother and I need your help in acquiring more land, we would like to offer you a chance to bring our families closer together." Karasu was no longer smiling, but looking every inch the powerful lord now.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

A speculative light entered the southern lord's eyes, making Kijaro wonder what the cunning man was about to ask for. "As you have no doubt noticed, I have yet to take a mate of my own."

"I have noticed." Kijaro figured he knew where this was going. "And as it happens, I happen to have two daughters, both of them of age to take a mate." He shook his head, "As appealing as such an alliance sounds, both of my daughters have shown little to no interest in taking you as a mate, Lord Karasu." He leaned back in his seat, thinking quickly. As much as he didn't like this man, the conversation had taken a complete turn around. "Although I suppose Mali would be suitable. She does what she's told."

"I must admit that I am not the least bit interested in your eldest daughter."

Kijaro turned shrewd eyes on the man sitting across from him. "Considering that I am her father I will choose not to take insult at that remark." He frowned. "I assume you are talking about my youngest, Sasha? I'd like to know why."

Karasu smiled, looking highly amused. "We both know that if you were to offer up one of your daughters to be my mate, it would be Sasha. Why bother with the false parental concern? It is pathetically obvious that you both detest each other. I would be doing you a favor by taking her away from here."

"You are right of course." Kijaro conceded. "I have felt little affection for my youngest, and I'm sure her feelings are the same if not more. Still, I would like to know what sparked your interest. In my opinion she is a bitch with no care for authority. What could you possibly see in her?"

"She is filled with fire, possessing a sense of innate pride and power that to claim such a thing would be a rare treasure." Came the smooth reply, Karasu's beautiful face impossible to read.

"I happen to know for a fact that Sasha despises you." Kijaro pointed out. "She will fight your claiming with every breath in her body."

This time Karasu's smile held a cold edge that hinted at the ruthless monster lying in wait. "Thus her inevitable surrender will be all the sweeter."

Kijaro stared at the other lord, making a pointed attempt to conceal the disgust he felt hearing the younger man's words. While he and his daughter had never gotten along, and while he'd often times used more force than necessary while dealing with her, he found himself unwilling to hand her over to Lord Karasu. What he hinted at doing was barbaric, a tradition from the old days when human kind was a mere wisp of presence on their land. To attempt to mark a female that made it clear she would not have you was intolerable. In the old days it had been tradition, but now it was considered cruel and unbearable on the woman and the man. Back then, more often than not the woman would die as her body fought to reject the foreign mark, so great was her loathing. And if he knew anything of his daughter's stubbornness, she would no doubt be inflicted with the same fate.

Thus, Kijaro came to a decision. He shook his head, stating firmly, "I'm sorry, Lord Karasu, but I cannot condone such treatment to any daughter of mine. We may not care for one another, but I will not have her tortured by one who would call himself her mate."

When Karasu showed no signs of being disappointed or even outraged by his decision, Kijaro again felt a tingle of alarm, a sense that was only heightened when the Southern Lord spoke. "I am afraid, Lord Kijaro, that I have misled you."

His voice was quiet and calm. Almost too calm. It set the hair on the back of Kijaro's neck standing on end. "Exactly how have you misled me, Lord Karasu?"

"I'm afraid I gave you the impression that you have a choice in these...'negotiations'."

Fighting the urge to let his mouth gape open in surprise, Kijaro found himself staring wide eyed at the southern lord. Then the fury flooded in and Kijaro was on his feet with a snarl. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Karasu! I..." He made as if to continue, but cut himself off, his ears picking up faint sounds from outside the room. After listening for a moment, he recognized the sounds as fighting, and it sounded like it was coming from outside the palace. Turning to confront his companion, he barely managed to dodge the sword that sliced the air where his head had been seconds before.

Kijaro drew his own sword, kicking the chair aside as he faced off against the younger lord. Karasu was standing almost lazily, holding his sword in a light grip, his blonde hair shining golden from the sunlight that shone through the window. He wasn't at all disturbed by the yells and sounds of battle emanating from the direction of the courtyard, his beautiful face still unreadable, his pale green eyes ever watchful.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kijaro snarled, repeating his earlier question.

To the older man's fury, Karasu had the audacity to smile. "When I spoke earlier about needing your assistance in acquiring new land, I was not talking about an alliance, Lord Kijaro. It has been decided between my brother and I that my purpose would be best served here, as the Eastern Lord." He continued over Kijaro's snarls of fury. "Considering I need a mate, and Sasha suits my requirements perfectly, I decided it would be prudent to join our families together, keeping your bloodline alive and in a seat of power in case the local residents get a little antsy about having some foreign ruler."

"You won't get a way with this," Kijaro growled. "When the other lords find out, they will crush you."

Karasu gave a mocking laugh. "You're a fool. By the time the other lords get wind of this, it will be too late. You'll be dead, and your daughter will be my mate." He smirked, "Besides, my brother will ally him self with me if they do decide to press the issue, and as angry as they'll be about your death, they wont risk a conflict between all four lands. The cost to themselves would be too great when they could simply leave me alone to rule." He lifted his sword, shifting into an offensive position. "And if you're thinking that your son will one day return and reclaim what was his, don't bother. If he ever does return, he'll be killed on the spot."

With a snarl of rage, Kijaro launched himself at the other man, fangs bared in defiance of his claims. There was a sharp clang as their swords collided, the two men retreating, then coming together again with another screech of steel on steel. "Give up now!" Karasu growled, pushing the older man back. "Two hundred of my men are raiding your castle, slaying everything that moves. You have no chance!"

"We shall see about that!" Kijaro retorted. With a burst of strength he shoved forward, knocking Karasu back a couple steps. Shooting forward, he attempted to skewer the other man, but his blade was parried at the last moment, knocking him to the side. Whirling around, he lashed out with his claws, smiling in satisfaction when he felt cloth rip, followed by the scent of blood.

Glancing at the scratches on his arm, Karasu glared at Kijaro, his pale eyes flinty. "You're going to regret doing that." With a flutter of cloth he lunged, and the battle was joined. Both were excellent swordsmen, leaping and bounding over the room in their attempts to finish their opponent off for good. The furniture was steadily destroyed, unable to escape the destruction when one of the men missed, slicing through furniture and wall alike. When given the chance, both used their claws, and soon they were covered in scratches, the light wounds seeping blood. In such a confined space, both were confined to purely physical moves, neither wanting to risk collapsing the palace on their heads by using their power.

As the two lords battled, it became steadily obvious who the stronger fighter was. While Kijaro struggled to block the younger lord's attacks, Karasu continued to bear down on him, moving with liquid grace and speed that left the older lord gasping as he struggled to stay one step ahead. Soon Kijaro was only defending while Karasu led him on a deadly dance around the room. Kijaro grit his teeth as Karasu's sword sliced across his chest, leaving behind it a fiery strip of pain. With a snarl he swung his own blade, aiming for the Southern lord's head. To his surprise, instead of parrying the blow, Karasu ducked beneath the blade, catching a hold of Kijaro's sword hand. Using his own sword to trap the blade, he flattened the older lord against the wall, Kijaro's own blade at his throat.

Karasu gave him no chance to get free, drawing the finely honed blade across the Eastern lord's neck. Ducking the spray of blood, Karasu released the dying lord, letting him slide to the floor, hands clutching at his throat as the blood steadily poured from the deep slash. "Don't feel bad, Lord Kijaro. If it makes you feel any better, I've been planning this for quite some time. You had no chance to stop me." With a malevolent smile, he leaned closer, meeting wide pale blue eyes that slowly dimmed as life slipped away. "In memory of your sacrifice for my sake, I'll consider naming my first son after you."

After making sure that the Eastern lord had passed on to the next world, Karasu turned, heading towards the door. He had a future mate to find.

* * *

I hope you like this next installment. Please remember to review and tell me what you thought! 

And I want to thank those that have reviewed. You have made me so happy! Its also nice to know that there are people out there appreciate a sessOC. Thank you so much and please keep reviewing!


	5. Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sasha was startled out of her nap by the sound of screams, followed by the sharp clang of steel on steel. Alarmed, she slid out of the cherry blossom tree, landing in a silent crouch. After glancing back and forth to assure herself the garden was empty, she darted up the wall. From the wall she leapt onto the roof, and quickly scaled the slippery tile, searching for the source of the noise. After reaching the peak she looked down into the outer courtyard, her eyes widening in horror. Foreign soldiers had scaled all the walls, and taken over the main gate, slaying anyone that got in their way. 

She stifled a moan of grief when she saw all the dead men and women; soldiers that had followed her family loyally for years. The stench of the blood and death was enough to gag her, but she made no move to cover her nose and mouth. It was nothing she hadn't smelled before, and she doubted that it would be her last. A sound drew her attention near the wall, and she spotted one of the enemy soldiers about to attack a woman who was trying to herd a group of children to safety. Sasha reacted without thought.

Surging to her feet, she sprinted to the edge of the roof, throwing her self off the edge and plummeting towards the ground at an alarming rate. Spinning in mid-air, she narrowed her eyes and flicked a wrist at the lone soldier. Using her youki, she shot off several wind blades, each one an ominous purple. The soldier never saw it coming, and the wind blades sliced through him, cutting off his scream of agony. Sasha landed near the corpse, unfazed by the acrid stench of melting armor that filled the air. Glancing at the fallen soldier's armor, she saw that it had been melted through where her wind blades had struck it. She smirked. Her wind blades were poison to the touch, and if they didn't kill right away, the poison would leech into the survivor's body and melt anything it touched, from flesh and bone to armor.

She vaguely recognized the emblem on the partially melted breast plate and moved closer, sparing a glance at the woman who had gathered the children around her skirts, all of them watching Sasha with wide fearful eyes. Seeing that they were making no attempt to move, Sasha pointed towards the wall, stating quietly, "Get them out of here. Take them deep into the forest and don't stop for anything." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "If we manage to survive this, I will send soldiers to find you."

Nodding sharply, the woman began to herd the children towards the wall, no doubt intending to use the escape tunnel near the kitchens. Her grandmother had insisted it be built there, giving the staff time to escape in case of invasion.

Once they were out of her sight, Sasha returned her attention to the half melted breast plate. Although it had been melted through in a diagonal line across the chest, she could still make out what appeared to be three stars, altogether forming a triangle. Icy terror touched her spine, followed by a raging fury that made her eyes flicker crimson before returning to their deep purple. That bastard! She should have known that lying snake would try something like this. Furious, Sasha looked up as three soldiers descended upon her, all of them bearing swords that were stained with blood.

Seeing them, Sasha snarled, making them hesitate. It took them only a second to regain their courage, bolstered by their numbers, but by then it was far too late. In the second it had taken them to come to a decision, Sasha had pounced. Her claws lengthening, she shot toward the closest soldier, slashing her claws across his throat, hearing his scream turn into a gurgle as blood filled his mouth. Delivering a sharp spin kick to his stomach, she knocked him back into one of his companions, whose sword pierced the dying man through his middle. By then the third man had reached her, and attempted to skewer her with his sword. Sasha jumped upwards, dodging the blade, and delivered a sharp kick to his neck, hearing a satisfying crunch as his neck snapped.

Unfazed by the kills, she looked over her shoulder, leveling a dark glare at the remaining soldier, who had just managed to get his sword free of his friend's body. His face grim with determination, the soldier leveled his sword at her, then charged with a fierce cry. Sasha didn't move as he bore down on her, still watching him over her shoulder. He was only a couple of feet away when her figure abruptly blurred out of existence. The soldier hadn't even managed to skid to a halt when he felt sharp claws tear at the tender flesh of his neck. With a strangled gurgling, he fell to his knees, then to the ground, a pool of dark blood slowly spreading out around his prone body.

Without so much as sparing the bodies a second glance, Sasha sprinted to where she could hear more fighting. She'd been about to pass the dojo by when she abruptly shifted course and headed towards it. With her sword she would be able to fight to her full potential. Upon entering the training facility, she found herself in the midst of a fight to the death.

Master Genji was in the main room, facing off against ten soldiers, and from the looks of things, having a hard time of it. His long blonde hair fell around his shoulders in a tangled mass, and his battle hardened body bore several deep wounds and many lacerations, the scent of his blood thick in the air. Sword held in front of him, he was breathing heavily, feet spread wide as he fought to defend a small corner of the room, where several young ones were crouched, eyes wide with terror as they clutched their wooden swords close. Lying amongst the soldiers were the dead bodies of the students that had been struck down in the surprise attack. Sasha was satisfied to see that among them were also bodies of soldiers that had perished at the end of Master Genji's blade.

Taking the situation in at a glance, Sasha charged through the ruined entrance and leapt to her former teacher's aid, her youki shimmering around her. Her first attacks were merely to clear the way to the far wall, where her sword was still resting on its pegs. Darting among them, she lashed out with her claws, forcing them back and away as she strove to reach her sword. She was almost upon it when she hissed in pain, her back burning from the sword that had sliced it. Ignoring the pain, she wrapped her hands around the hilt, feeling a moment of complete calm settle over her. Then she was among them, her sword flashing in a deadly pattern of light and motion.

As she fought, Sasha let everything drop away, focusing her entire being on her enemy, on the smooth glide of her sword slicing through flesh. An eerie calm settled over her, smoothing away the fury that had festered within her at the sight of her beloved teacher reduced to a blood covered mess, making her feel as cool and unfeeling as the sword she wielded with deadly skill. When Sasha finally stopped, she was surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers, their blood seeping into the floor mats beneath them. Almost absent-mindedly she wondered how the servants would ever get the stains out.

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she started, meeting Master Genji's tired gaze. "It's okay Sasha, you killed them all," he murmured quietly, a heavy hand resting fully on her shoulder.

Sasha shook her head, "No, there are still more. An army serving Lord Karasu is attacking the palace, and they are killing anyone they can get their hands on." Glancing behind him, she spotted the younger students, still huddled in the corner. She lowered her voice, "Master Genji, I need you to do something for me." Glancing over her shoulder she checked to make sure there were no soldiers in the vicinity. She could still hear sounds of fighting, and was itching to get out there, but knew she needed to take care of this matter first. "I need you to take these children and get them out of here."

Master Genji shook his head, glared down at her from his superior height. "No, my lady. I will not leave you here to fight alone."

Sasha returned his glare, "Yes, you will. As you just said, I am your lady, and as such, you will obey me." Master Genji silently fumed, but made no move to continue his protest. "Once you leave, head towards the north. Hopefully you will find a woman leading a small group of children. When you do, you will escort all of them to Lord Sakimaru's palace as quickly as possible. I need you to warn him of Lord Karasu's treachery."

She was already heading towards the shattered entrance when Master Genji's words stopped her. "Be careful Sasha, Lord Karasu must have planned this for some time. Don't hesitate to run if all is lost."

Turning, she took a moment to memorize her teacher's face. He didn't want to leave, she could see it in every line of his body. He wanted to fight the men who dared to invade his home and threaten the people he'd taken into his care. She would have let him stay if he hadn't been as injured as he was, or if there hadn't been any children. But she knew that with his help, the children would have a much better chance of reaching safety.

"You'd better get going, Master Genji. The longer you stay here, the less chance you have of getting them to safety." Her voice was quiet, and although she didn't say it, she allowed her face to betray her inner turmoil a split second before she smoothed her features into an impassive mask. It was a small message, but he understood.

Sasha didn't turn to watch him herd the children away, silently praying that the woman and her small group had managed to make it to safety, and that her old teacher would be able to find them. She knew there was a chance soldiers had been posted in the forest for just that purpose, but refused to think on the grim possibilities. It was out of her hands, and she could do nothing for them any more.

Glancing around the training house, Sasha took in the dead bodies resting in sticky pools of blood. The coppery scent was thick on the back of her tongue, and she wondered if she would ever stop smelling it. She knew she should move, should help her father's men as they defended their home, but couldn't seem to tear herself away. This place had been her sanctuary, one of the places to come and relax after a particularly nasty beating from her father. Now it had seen a massacre of enemy and innocent alike, and would always carry the faint scent of blood, of death. No matter what the outcome was for this day, she would never again be able to call this place her own.

Sasha was still staring at the dead bodies when she felt a presence behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, but she did not turn, didn't need to. She knew who stood in the shattered entrance. Her ears picked up the faint whisper of fabric as the newcomer approached, but still, she did not look away from the splayed bodies of the dead; their open unseeing eyes as they met their death. When he spoke, his voice was low and deep, slithering over her skin like a live thing. "You are indeed skilled, Lady Sasha. My men stood no chance against one such as you."

"They violated my home and have killed people under my family's protection. They got what was coming to them." Finally, Sasha turned imperceptibly, glancing at Lord Karasu from the corner of her eye. Just looking at him ignited within her a rage so fierce she feared she would explode with the force of it, smothering the fear that had made her heart quicken. Gone was the congenial face and sly eyes. The man who stood before her now had a face that could have been carved from marble, his pale green eyes splinters of ice. He watched her intently, the way a predator does when it has spotted its prey, and was simply waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

The silence around them slowly thickened, tension arcing between the two demons, the smell of blood heavy on the air. "Why have you done this?" she asked, quietly, but with an underlying force that hinted at the rage that sparked behind her dark eyes.

"Because your family has the means to give me what I desire most." he responded, his gaze never wavering.

"And what is it that you desire?" she snapped, feeling her control slip a notch. "How did you profit from attacking those you proclaimed as allies only last night!"

Pale green eyes met hers, and Sasha had to take a breath against the fear that clamped steel bands around her heart, dousing the rage like icy water on a fire. Always before, his eyes had held some flicker of emotion, from irritation to sadistic glee. Now they were like polished gems that held no flicker of life or feeling. Instead, power emanated from his form, and a deadly grace that enchanted her, as it terrified her.

Sasha never saw him move, didn't even hear the tell tale rasp of his foot sliding over the polished wooden floors, or the faint flutter of cloth. One moment he was standing across the dojo, the next he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. Startled, Sasha took an instinctive step back as she sought to put distance between them. The move was halted, however, by a large hand clamping around her throat, gripping tight enough to hold her still, light enough that she could still breath, albeit with some discomfort.

Feeling the small pin pricks of pain that were his claws pressing into her tender flesh, Sasha froze, fear roiling low in her gut. Her mind screamed at her to move, to fight, to do anything but just stand there, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to lift her sword, which still hung lightly within her grasp. Yet, as terrified as she was, she held his gaze. It sickened her, the way his empty eyes held her in thrall, but she knew deep down, that what she saw in those eyes was a fate far worse than death.

"You are brave, my lady, when others would be cowering at my feet." Reaching up with his other hand, Lord Karasu gently brushed a dark strand away from her face. "But, your bravery will not help you here." His voice was almost a croon, a dark sound that hinted at barely leashed power. Threaded through it was a spark of interest, a dangerous light smoldering in his pale eyes.

Sasha shuddered at his touch, and in a desperate move swung her sword up, the steel briefly reflecting the bright stream of sunlight that flowed through a nearby window. Karasu dodged the move, releasing Sasha's neck, and leapt back several feet. Resisting the urge to touch her neck, or the small trails of blood his claws had left, Sasha stood her ground, breathing heavily for such a small maneuver. She was pathetically grateful for the distance between them, and promised to herself that she wouldn't give him another chance to get that close again. Once was more than enough.

Narrowing her eyes, she jerked her chin up, "Answer me! What good comes from attacking my family, people you call your allies?"

She grit her teeth in fury when the icy nothingness in his eyes shifted to sardonic amusement, his mouth shifting into a smile that was as sharp as the blade he carried. "You really don't know, Lady Sasha? I'm surprised." He took a step towards her, keeping his movement's slow, unhurried. Like he had all the time in the world. "I desire power, and your family is the key to getting what I desire."

"My father will never let you get away with this," she retorted angrily. Something was wrong. She could feel it. He was taking too much time with her, as if he had no where else to be. There should be a full fledged battle going on outside, and yet she no longer heard anything. Where were her father's people? Where was her father?

Karasu's mouth twisted in a blatant show of disgust. "All your father is capable of doing by this point is feeding the carrion eaters with his corpse."

At his words, Sasha jerked back as if struck a physical blow. Her mind slowed to a crawl as she tried to come to grips with this new revelation. Her father was dead. Now, it did not matter that they had no love for one another. He'd been such a constant presence in her life that the thought that he was gone for good left her feeling strangely forlorn. Sasha struggled to gather her wits. She would grieve later, if she was alive to do it. "If my father is dead as you claim, then the title of Taiyoukai of the East falls to my brother, Keiji. You have gained nothing."

This time Karasu went so far as to chuckle, the sharp smile widening. "Your brother is not here, and has not been seen for some time now. Until he is proven alive and well, he cannot be considered the Heir. The title will be passed to another."

Sasha frowned, desperately trying to puzzle together his plan. He was right when he said her brother was not the true Heir upon her father's death. Keiji had been gone too long with no word, and so must be considered dead until proven other wise. But that didn't make any sense about why he seemed so smug, or why he was so interested in her personally. There was just no..., then it clicked, and Sasha was filled with a horror so profound she was nearly driven to her knees.

He'd planned for it all along. Karasu had killed her father, knowing that upon his death, the title of Taiyoukai would be passed to his Heir. Keiji was the Heir, but because he had been gone for so long, he was disqualified, and the title passed to the next child in line for the throne.

"Mali," she gasped out, taking a compulsory step forward. "Where is my sister?" Sasha felt sick with terror as she awaited his answer. While her father's death was startling, if not heart breaking, she knew that losing Mali would be a much, much harsher blow.

The amusement in Karasu's eyes flickered out of existence like a dying candle, leaving in its wake a calculated gleam that made her heart sink with dread. "Your sister was no use to me alive," came the smooth reply.

Only for a moment did Sasha feel the mind crushing grief that descended upon her, so quickly was it swallowed by rage. She moaned in despair, the sound shifting, changing, morphing into a fierce snarl as she gave voice to the seething hatred that rushed through her veins like a wild fire. Her youki began to color the air around her, power pulsing with the wild combination of grief and rage that tore through her slender frame. Fangs and claws lengthened; eyes gradually shifting from their deep vibrant purple to stark crimson.

Karasu held his ground as the transformation took place, eyes glowing with unrestrained delight as her power filled the air around them. Seeing her this way, half savage with fury, her power dancing painfully across his skin, he knew he would do what ever it took to have her. Her long dark hair had at one point unraveled from its traditional braid, and fell over her shoulders, the silky strands tossed about by the wind created by her power. Blood stained her clothes, the sleeves almost completely crimson, giving her an even wilder appearance. The clothes she wore were thin, and did little to conceal he womanly figure beneath. Just looking at her roused the desire to dominate, to battle her into submission, and when the time came, to sink his fangs into the creamy skin between her neck and shoulder, staking his claim.

Sasha welcomed the wild rush of power, letting it fill her with its strength. She could feel her mind sinking beneath the weight of the twisted mass of pain and fury that threatened to consume her, could feel her body tingling at it prepared to make that final transformation. With a growl of defiance she gripped the seething power with invisible hands, drawing herself back from the edge of insanity. She would not lose herself now. Instead she rode the power, keeping her mind intact while retaining the wild strength of her emotions. As much as she craved the change into her beast form, she knew that she only stood a chance of killing Karasu in this form.

With a snarl she launched herself forward, her form a blur of darkness moving over the blood slicked floors. Having some presence of mind, she kept a hold of her sword, fighting the inner beast that demanded she toss it aside and tear her foe to pieces with her claws. They came together with a sharp clang, Karasu having unsheathed his sword at the last moment. With a burst of strength he shoved her back, only Sasha used her momentum to spin away, coming back with her sword aimed for his head. He made to deflect the blade, but was taken by surprise when Sasha reversed the strike at the last minute. Only his quick reflexes rescued him from getting cut in half, but it didn't stop the blade from connecting, and he growled as the blade sliced into his side, leaving behind a deep slash.

Stepping back, Sasha saw the shock and anger in his eyes, which was quickly replaced by a burning fury. She smirked, exposing sharp fangs. Apparently he hadn't been expecting her to land a hit. Well, she'd show him not to underestimate her. She readied herself for his attack, and when it came, she found herself fighting for her life. He moved with a speed that was unrivaled, his sword a mere flicker of light as it wove a deadly pattern, the keen edge thirsting for her blood. She hissed in pain when his sword slashed her thigh, but was able to catch him on the chest with her claws.

He aimed a blow for her head and was forced to step back when she ducked, swiping at him with her claws. Taking advantage of the moment, she lunged, her blade pointed straight out in an attempt to skewer him. Karasu neatly stepped aside and delivered a hard back hand to the side of her face. Head spinning, Sasha was tossed backwards, striking the hard floor with stunning force, unable to stifle her cry of pain. Struggling to clear her mind, she made out Karasu's figure as he loomed over her, and then felt the sharp point of his sword as it touched her neck. She glared up at him, unaware of the hot tears that slid down her cheeks. "Why," she growled out, her voice rough from the surfacing of her inner beast. "Why did you kill Mali? She was not a fighter, she was no true threat."

"She is not the one I wanted." His eyes were empty pits once again, but a cool smile still lingered on his lips. Having her on her back in front of him went a long way to cooling his temper. Seeing her glaring up at him in defiance only added to his desire. "I told you I had several problems that your family could help me with. One was power, a land to rule and call my own. The other was a mate, one who would give me an heir and carry on my line. Mali did not suit my needs in that regard."

_Not like you do._

The last part went unsaid, but Sasha heard it all the same. She'd suspected what he had in store for her, but suspecting did not prepare her for hearing the plan in its actuality. He planned on making her his mate. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Once I killed your sister, the title of Heir would then fall to you. Since you are female, you cannot inherit the title of Taiyoukai, and so who ever you take as your mate would be the new Lord of the Eastern Lands. So, by taking you as my mate, I not only gain the Eastern Lands, but one who would give me an heir."

"Never!" Sasha cried. Digging her claws into a wound on her shoulder, she lashed out, spraying an arc of blood towards Karasu. The demon lord leapt away, carefully evading the poisonous droplets as they soared through the air. Having given herself some space, Sasha kicked her feet up, she pushed off the ground with her hands, somersaulting into the air. She landed lightly on her feet, her sword held at the ready. "I will fight you," she swore darkly. "I will make it my mission to kill you, whether you manage to mark me or not."

Karasu only smiled, then darted forward, sword out stretched. Sasha made an attempt to block the attack, but was unable to bring her sword around in time. Realizing that she would not be able to escape the blow, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable pain. But instead of cold steel sliding into her gut, she felt a hard fist slam into her middle, knocking the breath from her body. Sasha gasped, sagging forward over Karasu's arm as she tried to draw air into her bruised lungs. She didn't even have time to look up before he slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Karasu let Sasha's limp form slide to the ground, enjoying the way her dark hair spilled around her. Kneeling beside her, he gently traced a single claw along the curve of her cheek, eyes glinting possessively. "I'm counting on it, Sasha." The sound of her name rolled over his tongue, and he smiled. He would take great satisfaction in bringing this little fighter to heel.

Standing, he glanced over at the small group of soldiers that had arrived some time earlier, Ataki at the lead. The soldiers all stared at their lord in stunned shock, no doubt surprised by the wounds his lithe frame sported. Ataki's face was as unreadable as before, his yellow eyes taking in the damage that had been done to the room, as well as to his lord. Seeing that his lord had acknowledged his presence, the tiger youkai took a step forward, then bowed at the waist, a gesture that the other men followed hastily, fearing to insult their lord and rouse his considerable ire.

Ataki straightened, "My Lord, the eldest daughter has been disposed of, and the survivors have been thrown into the cells beneath the palace, as per your orders." His eyes strayed to the unconscious Sasha. "What does my lord plan to do with the Lady Sasha now?"

Karasu's lips shifted into a slight frown, and he too stared down at the young woman. "As much as I would love to claim her now, I am afraid that I have things I need to take care of before I attempt it." The frown shifted into a slight smirk. "Besides, it wouldn't be nearly as much of a challenge if she were unconscious." After contemplating Sasha's pale face for a moment, he turned to Ataki. "Take her to the palace and have her thrown into the first cell you find. Let her cool her heels there as she contemplates her fate."

Ataki bowed, eyes cast downward. "As my lord commands." With feline grace, the man stooped to pick the young youkai woman up, handling her with great care. Carrying her in his arms, he started for the castle, un bothered by her light weight.

Karasu watched his subordinate as he headed for the palace, captivated by the way Sasha's hair seemed to shimmer as sunlight struck it. Normally he would have ordered her to be confined to her rooms, but his future mate to be had proven to be quite clever when she put her mind to it, and he didn't want any chances of her escaping before he had a chance to claim her. After that, well, the mark would make it impossible for her to hide from him. Even if she did escape after that, he would always be able to find her.

Turning back to his men, he leveled them with a hard look. "Clear the bodies out of this room, and after you're done I want you scrub this floor until the blood is just a memory. Are we clear?" The soldiers nodded sharply, and set about their task immediately, none daring to risk his wrath. Satisfied that his orders were being carried out, Karasu left the room and began his own trek up to the palace.

He had much to do before claiming Sasha, and as much as it irritated him to wait, he knew it was for the best. There were dead bodies that had to be cleared away, as well as captives to deal with. Then there were plans to be made in case the other lords didn't care for the East's abrupt change of leadership. He knew with his brother's backing it would be unlikely that the other lords would make too much noise, but the West had always been unpredictable. But with the sun shining down on him, and heady with the sense of victory, Karasu couldn't contain a delighted laugh, the sound filling the eerie quiet.

Everything was going just as he'd planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold wind blew over the land of the West, weaving through the trees as it whispered its secrets, chilling warm flesh to the bone. The wind teased silver locks, brushing almost gently against the Western Lord's face, a stillness settling over him as he listened.

The winds of change blew this night.

Impassive golden eyes looked to the heavens, where the moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by the stars as they gave tribute to their lord of the night. There was a charge in the air, a slight tension as the world around him seemed to hold its breath. Something had happened.

He didn't know what it was, but a sixth sense told him something had been set in motion; and he could almost feel the wheels of fate turning If he stayed absolutely still, he could hear the wind whisper of changes that would sweep across the land and bring with it the certainty that nothing would remain as it was.

Sesshomaru looked out at the land he called his own; a pillar of implacable strength. Almost of their own accord, his gaze was drawn to the East. The trouble would come from that way, he knew, and did not question how he knew this, simply accepting this observation as truth.

So he would watch, and wait, biding his time until the trouble revealed itself. It would eventually, and when it did, he would be ready for it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it took me a little while to update. I was in Tahoe for a week, and didn't have nearly as much access to my computer as I needed. (sweat drop) I can't even begin to describe to torture of computer deprivation. I thought I was going to start suffering withdrawal, but thankfully I had sweet potato pie to keep me from going insane. ;) 

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	6. The Cell

Chapter 6

* * *

Sasha regained consciousness with a ragged moan, torn from the comforting realm of oblivion by the shooting pain behind her eyes. Her eye lids feeling as heavy as boulders, she struggled to open them, flinching when moving her head resulted in an especially excruciating moment of agony, her vison going white as she struggled to breath around it. 

When she could once again think, she decided that it would be best to keep her eyes closed for now. It didn't help that the pain was making it difficult to concentrate, her head feeling swollen and ungainly, attached to her neck by the barest thread of muscle. She almost wished it would simply roll away, sparing her the agony of her massive headache. Knowing she wouldn't get that lucky, Sasha began to take deep breathes in an attempt to control the pain, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

The motion taking more effort than she was comfortable with, she wiggled her toes and fingers. Appendages that had long gone numb began to tingle, the blood returning with every painful sensation of needles piercing her skin. Struggling to gather her scattered wits about her, Sasha surmised that she was sitting up, her back currently braced against something hard, most likely a wall. Frowning, she slowly lifted her left arm, and was rewarded with the feel of her claws scraping over damp stone, even if it was a distant sensation, her senses feeling as if they were layered in cotton.

Ignoring its protestations as the blood slowly returned to the tips of her fingers, Sasha tried to lift her arm. Muddled by the pain and her various injuries, it took Sasha a moment to realize that it was not her weakness that kept her from lifting her arm away from the ground. If she concentrated, painful as it was, she could feel the cool metal around her wrist, faintly heard the small clank of chain when she shifted.

Gritting her teeth, Sasha attempted to move her right arm, but felt the chains tug her arm back before she could truly lift it up. Frustrated, Sasha forgot herself and let her head slump back against the wall, hissing when the impressive lump on the back of her skull struck solid stone, pulsing almost malevolently as it sent waves of pain sliding through the very marrow of her bones. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she fought to ride the wave of agony, desperately hoping that it would render her unconscious. It was not to be, and slowly the pain ebbed, leaving her feeling nauseous and dizzy.

Carefully turning her head to the side, she pressed her cheek against the damp wall, ignoring the overpowering scent of mold as it filled her sensitive nose. In turning, she nearly choked herself, only then noticing the cold metal band around her throat, and was forced to shift around before finding a position that eased the choking pressure. Obviously Karasu was taking no chances with her.

If Sasha's predicament hadn't been so dire, she was sure she would have laughed at the irony of being chained up in the dungeon that resided beneath her family's castle. After years of sneaking down here as a pup, eager to explore the 'forbidden places', she knew she would recognize that unique scent almost anywhere. A nauseating mixture of mold, water, and the stench of fear, having sunk deep into the stones themselves after centuries of use. She couldn't remember the last time it had been used, but if she sat still long enough, she could hear the faint echo of pained whimpers and the soft sound of sobbing. Obviously she wasn't the only one graciously offered accommodation beneath ground.

The thought was far from comforting. This time there would be no Mali to chase her out of the dungeons, scolding her about how the dungeons were no place for a lady.

Thinking of Mali, Sasha felt a cold chill settle over her skin. She struggled to swallow, her throat and eyes burning as she held back the tears that threatened to spill over her eye lashes at any moment. Shaking, Sasha desperately held back the anguished cries that she ached to voice, knowing that once she did, she would be lost. Already she felt the first beginnings of panic, her chest tightening as she struggled to draw breath.

She was alone.

Her family was dead.

With a strangled gasp Sasha shook her head, trying to force her thoughts away from the soul crushing despair that sat in her chest like a ball of heavy lead. She moaned, a pain filled sound that had nothing to do with her pounding head or any of her other throbbing wounds. In spite of her attempts to stay above the grief, she could feel herself sinking, could feel the inky despair close over her head. Desperate to move, to somehow out run the pain of her loss, Sasha tugged at the chains that imprisoned her, feeling the panic of a wild thing crash over her when she couldn't break free.

Beyond reason, Sasha screamed, straining bruised muscles as she fought the relentless hold the chains had on her, not even feeling the pain when her back struck the solid wall, consumed with the realization that Mali was gone, that she couldn't get free. Uttering a sound that was half snarl, half sob, her claws bit deep into the stone floor, barely feeling the pain that sang up her arm at the impact. Panic swelled within her mind, a dark, ugly feeling that drove her to a frenzy, making her resort to the impossible. Thinking only of her need to be free, Sasha ruthlessly smashed her fist into the unyielding stone, screaming when she felt the delicate bones of her hand snap like twigs. Whimpering, she ignored the nausea that tightened her throat as razor edged pain danced up and down her arm, and pulled her mangled hand through the steel manacle that had formerly held it prisoner.

Still driven by the instinctive need to be free, Sasha brought the injured arm close to her face and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of her arm, feeling her fangs pierce the skin, could taste the coppery flavor of her blood filling her mouth. Holding the bleeding appendage over the other manacle, she angled the arm so that the blood from the bite slowly dripped down. Sasha was soon rewarded by the ominous sizzling of the manacle being devoured by the toxin in her blood, and with a sharp yank, ripped her wrist out of the metal's embrace. It was but the work of the moment to smear some of the blood on the metal band around her neck, and soon she was shoving herself away from the wall, stumbling to her knees in the center of the room as she began to hyperventilate.

She had to run, had to get away.

Her chest ached as she struggled against the tug of war of emotion, trying desperately to draw air into her starved lungs. Heart pounding, limbs quivering, she wrestled with the grief that threatened to suck her under, and the panic that made her want to throw herself at the walls in a mad desire for freedom. Wildly she imagined that the sheer force of the conflict would rip her apart from the inside, leaving only a splatter of blood and bone for Karasu to find.

She almost wished it would happen, just to throw a wrench in his schemes, the schemes that had destroyed her family, took away the only person that she had loved more than life itself. Her good hand clenched so tightly her claws almost pierced her palm through, Sasha felt the yawning abyss of despair slowly close around her, swallowing the panic, strangling it as despair spread its icy fingers deeper into her mind.

Sasha knew she needed to give the roiling emotions within her an outlet, or she would shatter. Feeling her control buckle around her, she gave a sharp wail, eyes clenched tightly against reality. Involved with her grief, she was unaware of how her despairing keen bounced off the stone walls and traveled through the under ground passages that made up the dungeon. Tears sliding down her cheeks, she continued to keen, her voice growing softer and softer. Then she began to sob, great heart wrenching sobs that ripped their way out of her throat, leaving it raw and aching. On her knees, she held herself tight, and began to rock back and forth, her grief so great that she feared she would tear herself apart merely to relieve the awful pressure, the awful surety that she could do nothing to change her sister's fate.

She was truly powerless.

It was like a dam had broken and an endless flood of tears spilled out, slowly taking with them a little of the tension that racked her frame. She didn't know how long she cried, only that when the tears finally stopped, she was lying on her side, shaking, her eyes red and swollen. Completely spent, she had only the energy to stare blindly at a nearby wall. She felt nothing now, like somebody had come and reached inside her, ripping out her heart and soul, then made sure to scrape the walls of her chest clean in case they missed anything vital.

Her sister was gone. Karasu had ripped her from life, stolen the light that was Mali, leaving Sasha's world cold and bleak.

Sasha's life was forever changed, never to be the same again. No matter what happened after this, she knew she would never see her sister smile again, or earn one of her irritated glares when she once again refused to wear a kimono. Sasha knew she would have started crying again if she hadn't felt so damn numb. She didn't want to move, didn't want to breath, not if doing so would bring back that awful pressure, or the grief so great it made it impossible to think.

Lying there, she slowly became aware that over the stench of wet stone and her own blood, she could smell fresh air, could feel it tickle her tear dampened cheeks. Through the terrible numbness that permeated her body and soul, she felt a small twinge of surprise. The cell they'd chosen for her had a window, a small consolation she was sure, but appreciated, none the less. Fighting the awful lethargy that had seized her after her crying jag, She climbed to her feet, needing to see the outside world, to assure herself that there was something else besides her own world of dark despair and raging fury. Absolute darkness greeted her, and she carefully glanced through the close fitted bars, searching for any source of light.

She found nothing at first, but after a long moment of staring into nothingness, she could just make out the fain pin pricks of stars in the distance. After a moment she sighed, then sank back down, lying on a pile of straw she found in the corner. It should have given her hope, knowing that she was in one of the better cells, meant for prisoners that had merely committed a minor offense, judging from the window's presence.

Once it was day time, she would even know exactly where she was in the castle grounds, having thought it was a fun game as a pup to search out all the small barred windows that led to cells beneath the ground. But Sasha could summon no relief, no optimism. Inside she was hollow, and contented herself with staring off into nothing. At least that way she didn't have to feel anything. There, in the emptiness of her own mind, she was safe.

Closing her eyes, Sasha let her desperate grip on consciousness ease, and she began to drift, never truly awake, yet never really sleeping. Memories and thoughts slowly floated through her mind, all from the past day. She knew there were so many things she should have done differently. Instead of throwing herself into the fighting, she should have sought her sister out, should have known better than to leave her alone with enemies running around the grounds. She should have sought out her father, should have gone to him first, and maybe then she wouldn't have been taken by surprise when Karasu threw her father's death in her face. Set adrift within her mind, reviewing her mistakes and what she should have done, Sasha was safeguarded from the overwhelming array of emotions that would have left her reeling, her heart wrapped in cold apathy.

She didn't know how long she lied there, the sharp ache in the back of her head slowly fading away as her body worked to heal the injury. It still hurt, and no doubt would for a while, increased healing not withstanding. Head injuries always took a little longer to heal than others, the other lacerations and bruises fading away, until only the memory of the pain they caused was left. Even her hand was slowly healing, pain flaring briefly as the bones set themselves.

Sasha didn't so much as stir when she heard faint movement outside the door, followed by a slow creak as the cell door swung open, revealing a torch lit passage, and Karasu. Sasha blinked as the light struck her sensitive eyes, but didn't not move, merely watched the southern lord as he stepped into the cell, her eyes blank and lifeless. Upon seeing him, she imagined leaping up and slicing his throat open with her claws, feeling his hot, life's blood drench her, could almost hear the sound of his lifeless body fall back against the stone floor. But the numb ache in her chest sucked away all her will to move, the despair leeching away the fiery determination that had given her the strength to defy him. So she simply watched him, wondering just what it was that he wanted. He had told her earlier that he wanted her as his mate, but she doubted he would want her the way she was now; dirty and reeking of despair.

Karasu moved further into the room, and the door slammed shut behind him, the sound of a bolt slamming into place. Taking the torch he held, he placed it in a bracket in the wall, clearly meant for that purpose. Instead of looking at Sasha, he instead surveyed the remains of the manacles that had been used to secure her. He took in the intact manacle with interest, his pale gaze flicking towards her mangled hand. "It seems I underestimated you." Sasha didn't answer, her gaze returning to the ceiling as she retreated within her own mind. She didn't see his eyes narrow at her behavior, beyond caring. "I came to tell you that your father and sister have been buried, as befitting their station. I thought it was the least I could do for helping me to reach my goal." If he was expecting a reaction, he was disappointed. At his words, Sasha didn't so much as blink.

He stepped closer, went so far as to nudge her prone body with his foot. "Don't tell me you've given up already. Where's your defiance, the hatred?" he asked almost lazily. With his words he delivered a sharp kick to the side of her rib cage, and she groaned, curling inward. When she didn't respond, he reached out and gripped her tunic, pulling her up so that she was face to face with him. "If you think you can hide from me, you're sadly mistaken, my pet. I swore I would have you, and I do not take disappointment lightly." When she only stared at him, he sighed and let her tunic slide out of his grasp.

Standing, he shook his head. "Pathetic. One night in a cell, and your defiance is gone, like a candle in the wind. Mali showed more spirit than this. Even as I shoved my sword through her spine, she still managed to curse me with her dying breath." He sighed, "Maybe I was better off keeping her alive instead. I'm sure she would have struggled beautifully when it was time to claim her." His words were thoughtful, with a touch of regret that he had lost such an opportunity.

At his words, Sasha felt the world drop away, and rage flashed through her, shattering the tranquil apathy that had gripped her with cold hands. Without thought she lunged, snarling, "Don't you dare talk about her that way, you fucking bastard!"

She didn't get far, a harsh back hand connecting with her cheek and throwing her back against the wall. When her vison finally cleared, she saw Karasu standing a couple feet away, his pale eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "That's much better," he stated smoothly. "I was worried about you for a moment."

Sasha glowered at him, a growl rumbling low in her chest. Staring at him, she was torn between disgust, and relief. Relief that the awful numbness that had gripped her was gone, albeit leaving her hollow and weak-limbed, and disgust that he was the reason she had broken out of it. She'd lain there for hours, trapped within her own mind, and it had only taken a couple carefully worded barbs from this man to snap her out of it. She didn't like him having that much influence on her. "Go to hell!" she snapped, her voice filled with undisguised loathing. She hated him, and she feared him. Only time would tell which one would win out in the end.

"Fickle little thing, aren't you?" He murmured. "Grieving for the loss of your family one moment, then spitting pointless insults the next." He tilted his head slightly to the side, "Makes me wonder if you even truly care that your sister is gone."

It was only through monumental self-control that Sasha kept from leaping at him. Experiencing such a diverse array of emotions in so short a time was leaving her light headed and exhausted. "You know nothing," she retorted. "As much as I grieve for my sister's death, crying for her will not help me get me out of this cell, nor away from you."

Sasha ignored the hollow ache in the vicinity of her heart. She had mourned, if only for a brief moment. It would have to be enough for now. Spent and exhausted as she was, staring at Karasu, Sasha knew she needed to come up with a plan. The weakness caused by her grief had weakened her, so for the moment, fighting was out of the option, even if her inner beast howled for much deserved revenge.

Meanwhile, Karasu watched her, his pale green eyes taking in every nuance of expression, every flicker of emotion that flitted across her expressive purple eyes. He took in her defiant stance and again felt a deep rooted satisfaction. It had angered him to see her limp form, resembling a puppet that had had it's strings cut. He'd chosen her for her spirit, and refused to have his prize wrenched away by a grieving heart. The anger he saw in her eyes pleased him. It was much better than the lifeless apathy that had made her eyes look no better than cheap glass. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparking with rage, it didn't matter that her hair was matted, falling over her shoulders and down her back in a tangled mass that was nothing like the silky tresses he'd seen before, or that there were smears of dirty water covering her fair skin.

Her abrupt transformation from comatose wretch to blazing noblewoman captivated him. As filthy and ragged as she looked now, she stood straight and tall, defying him and the fatigue he could see in the shadows beneath her eyes. She was thinking now too, plotting her escape even when the odds were stacked against her. It amused him, but he knew he would have to handle her carefully. Defiance was one thing, but he would have to make it clear that while he enjoyed her willful nature, actually attempting to escape would be pushing the limits of his tolerance.

Karasu smiled, a small smile that brought to mind a parent indulging his child's fantasies. "Your faith in your own abilities is quite profound. Do you honestly think you can escape me?"

Sasha lifted her chin. "Just because you have the upper hand now doesn't mean you will have it later. As long as I'm alive, there is always a possibility of escape. I'll find a way in the end, I can promise you that." He didn't need to know that she didn't have the energy to cry anymore, none the less make an escape attempt.

"You are naive." His voice was filled with implacable menace, pale eyes narrowed into cold slits of green. He began to stalk her, and to her shame, she backed away from him, cursing her lack of control when her hands began to shake. "You are mine to do with as I please." Her retreat was stopped by the wall at her back, but Karasu continued to move forward, crowding her against the wall. Lifting a hand he traced a claw along the side of her cheek and down the elegant line of her neck, his body uncomfortably close. "I could break you, leaving you as nothing more than a biddable servant, coming to heel with a simple snap of my fingers." He snapped his fingers beside her ear to prove his point, and she jumped, startled by the sharp sound.

"Then why don't you?" She snapped, anger at her own fear spurring her on when it would have been wiser to retreat. Swallowing hard she braced herself for the blow to come, cursing her loose tongue.

Karasu surprised her by laughing, a low chuckle that made her think of endless shadows and the despair that waited in the depths of her mind, waiting for a moment of weakness to sweep away what little strength she managed to scrape together. "Only you would be foolish enough to crave your own destruction, my pet." With the delicate point of his claw pressing against the tender skin beneath her chin, he forced her head back. "Like I told you before, I chose you for your defiance, your strength of will." He continued to caress the soft skin with his claw, enjoying the tension he felt in her body. She wanted to lash out, he knew, but her fear stayed her hand. He smiled. His little pet was coming along faster than he had hoped.

Sasha fought her instinctive desire to hit him, knowing that if she did so, he would proceed to punish her, and she needed to give her body time to heal its current injuries before adding more. In her mind, this was only a battle, and she had her sights set on winning the war. She could let him win a few of these little displays. If it made him think her less of a threat, she knew it was worth it, even if it did make her want to grind her teeth into powder.

Abruptly, Karasu leaned in with a smirk, his hot breath feathering over her lips. "I can see that you are thinking very hard, my pet." He pushed forward, pinning her body back against the wall, and Sasha could not contain her heart's traitorous thump of fear. Spurred by her earlier terror of being trapped, Sasha panicked as she was caught between the chilled stone wall and the heat of his body. Karasu's body wasn't heavily muscled, but filled with wiry strength, evident by how easily he held her in place, his hands catching a hold of her wrists before clawed hands could tear at his face.

"Release me!" Sasha growled, glaring up into his pale eyes. Besides the fear, she could feel another emotion lurking in the depths of her mind, felt something dark shift closer to the surface, as if drawn by the hard male body pressed against her own.

Karasu chuckled, aware of the burgeoning darkness welling up behind her fiery purple eyes. "No, I think not," he murmured into her hair, rubbing his cheek against the dark strands. Filthy as she was, he could still smell her personal scent, an alluring combination that brought to mind cherry blossoms, and the forest long after night had fallen. Slowly, he let his head slide down, until his mouth was lingering over the smooth skin of her neck, his lips brushing over the delicate skin in a light caress. "Your mind may fight me all it wants, Sasha. But what about your other half, the darker side that lurks within us all?"

Sasha shuddered at the feel of his mouth at her neck, the darkness growing stronger as it slithered through her veins. She recognized it, knew it to be the beast that resided within all Inuyoukai. She knew why it was awake and aware now, the threat of being dominated rousing it from its slumber deep within her subconscious. Barely aware of it, a threatening growl rumbled from deep within her chest, her eyes flicking back and forth between dark purple and crimson. Karasu growled back, tightening his grip on her wrists as he pressed her harder against the wall. "A preview, my pet, of what is to come." With another growl, he closed his mouth possessively over the arch of her neck.

For a single moment in time, Sasha stiffened, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her mind registered the heavy presence of Karasu's mouth against her neck. His teeth had not pierced the skin, but the threat itself was blatant. Then the darkness of her inner beast exploded outward, seizing control with a vicious snarl, thrashing against his hold with two-fold strength. Faced with a male that had proved himself in combat once before, Sasha's inner beast burned through her, writhing in a raging fire of lust and rage. Their youki shimmered in the air around them as their power twined together, each seeking dominance in an age old dance.

She growled as Karasu lifted his mouth from the side of her neck, letting his mouth crash over hers in a bruising kiss. Sasha fought his kiss, furious with her apparent capture, livid that he dare to dominate her with his mouth. Revulsion, fear, rage, and lust boiled through her as Karasu ravaged her mouth with his. Sasha growled as Karasu attempted to force his tongue into her mouth, reveling in his power as she clawed at him, refusing to allow him entrance. She struggled to release her wrists from his iron grasp, biting at his lips in order to make him draw back. Even driven by the strong desire to test her strength against this male who dared to try and dominate her, Sasha was revolted, the lust no match for the fury that burned white hot in the very marrow of her bones.

He was not the one to claim her.

Both her mind and beast knew this, and so fought him with every shred of strength she had left.

Sharp teeth nipped at her bruised lips as Karasu pulled back finally, his lower lip bleeding steadily from a nasty bite. Karasu growled, demanded her submission. Sasha answered his growl with a snarl, surprising him with a surge of strength as she levered her wrists off the wall at her back, shoving him back a several steps.

Karasu was startled when he was abruptly shoved away from her, snarling as he was denied what he desired. When he made to step forward again, Sasha snarled, flashing sharp fangs in warning. He would not touch her again, not if she had anything to say about it. She waited, panting harshly as Karasu struggled to recollect himself, his pale eyes burning with desire. Finally, a transformation gripped the southern lord, and the harsh lines of anger and desire were smoothed away. Only his eyes retained the feverish emotions that still rode his control to the breaking point.

He took in her half crouched form, smiling coldly. "Your resistance is pointless. Next time, I will not stop until I have made you mine."

With one last scorching look, Karasu swept up the torch, and rapped sharply on the cell door. Sasha only stood back and watched as the door swung open with a loud creak, and then he was gone, the door slamming shut with an ominous thud.

Sasha waited in tense silence, listening to the sounds of his passage slowly fade away, until she heard only the roaring of the blood in her ears, and the harsh sound of her own breathing. All the tension drained from her once she was sure that Karasu had gone. With a sigh she sagged against the wall, her legs turned to jelly and unable to support her own weight. She felt raw and exposed, as well as edgy and irritated.

She was screwed. Figuratively and if Karasu got his way, literally.

Leaning her now completely healed head back against the wall, Sasha fought the urge to cry.

Her life really sucked.

As she sat there, contemplating her fate, she considered killing herself. It wasn't a completely abhorrent idea, and she considered the implications dispassionately, feeling the need to assess all her options before making such a drastic decision. She didn't want to die, but also knew that there were things far worse than death. Karasu wanted her to be his mate, giving him a secure tie to the Eastern throne, as well as making any children he had with her legitimate heirs. With such a union, the other lords would not be able to object without causing a war, and by the time they realized what had happened, it would be too late anyway. Sasha would be mated, and if Karasu had any say about it, already heavy with his pup.

She frowned. But by taking her own life, she would make it impossible for him to hold onto the Eastern throne without a war, as well as deny him his heirs. The fact that it would permanently take her out of his reach was only a side benefit, especially after all the work he'd done to get his hands on her. It was a tempting thought, to defy him that way, but in the end, Sasha tossed the idea aside. She wanted to live, wanted to defy and still be around to see the look on his face when he realized it.

Sasha sighed. With suicide set aside, she now had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. Confined to the cell for who knew how long, Sasha knew her options were somewhat limited. In the end she came to the conclusion that she would simply have to wait, and see how things played out.

She shook her head. It didn't help that she had never been good at waiting.

* * *

Karasu stalked down the gloomy passageway, his pale eyes narrowed in irritation as he thought over his encounter with Sasha. It infuriated him that it was taking more effort then necessary to restrain his emotions. His desire for the fierce eastern princess was flaying his control to tatters, and it was getting harder and harder to suppress it. 

If he closed his eyes, he could still imagine the way her body pressed against his as she fought him, the taste of her skin heavy on his tongue. It had taken every ounce of control not to claim her then and there. He'd resisted the alluring scent of her skin, ruthlessly suppressing his desire for her.

It hadn't been the right time.

He'd had no intention of claiming her then, but he hadn't been able to resist just a small taste. The feel of his mouth closing over the side of her neck had sent a possessive thrill through him and he'd been forced to kiss her, or claim her then and there. It had been a mistake to kiss her as well, he knew, but he did not regret it. The heat of her mouth had scorched him, and he knew he would be tasting wild flowers and honey for a long while.

He could feel Ataki behind him, a silent shadow. "Report."

"The remaining soldiers have all been executed, just as you ordered, my lord."

"Good. And have you managed to locate the training master?"

Ataki hesitated briefly. "Soki has found tracks leading away from the castle. It appears the training master managed to escape with several of his students, and according to Soki, met up with another group of children shortly after."

Karasu's eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice a menacing croon. "And where are they headed?"

"North, my lord."

Karasu scowled, clenching his fist tightly. He should have known better than to leave that wily old hound to his men. Master Genji had never trusted him, proving much smarter than he would have preferred. "Find him!" he snapped. "Or I will take it out of your hide, Ataki. You and your brother."

Ataki inclined his head, "As you command."

Karasu quickly dismissed his underling's presence, deep in thought. He was going to have to move his plans along faster than he had originally intended. With Master Genji unaccounted for, he was going to have to assume that trouble was on the way. He frowned. He had been looking forward to taking his time with his mate to be, but now that seemed impossible.

Snarling softly to himself he cursed all incompetent servants and troublesome old men. "Ataki, first thing in the morning I want you and Soki to escort Lady Sasha to the bath house, then to the dojo." He flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Deal with any escape attempts as you see fit. She is also not to be left alone for even a moment. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord," came the monotone reply.

"Excellent." Karasu lowered his voice a notch, menace oozing off his form. "And if she escapes, both your lives are forfeit, no matter how useful you appear to be." He seemed to consider something for a moment. "Also, tell Hachiro to start patrolling the area. We don't want any surprises if Lord Sakimaru ends up sending soldiers down to investigate."

"I will inform him immediately, my lord. Is there anything else you require?"

"No. You have your orders. Do not fail me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I got distracted by Avatar and my muse went AWOL on me when it came to Inuyasha. I'll try not to let it happen again. 

Please update, it makes me happy to see reviews!


	7. Worse than Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the associated characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Staring into space, Sasha slowly clenched, then unclenched the hand she'd broken the day before. It was no longer broken, but the bruises still lingered, sending minute shocks of pain up and down her arm. Still, she continued to move it, using the pain to keep her thoughts clear and focused. She couldn't afford to slip back into that numb apathy, like before. It would only hinder her chances of escape. 

Glancing up at the bared window, with the sunlight streaming through, she couldn't contain a small snort of contempt. Not like she had much of a chance to get out of here anyway. She'd tried melting the bars with her poison, but the fates had been against her, and they'd proven to be resistant, how she didn't know. Considering that the poison trait ran through her family's bloodline, she had come to the conclusion that some ancestor had made sure to keep a little insurance in case a relative got the idea that they would make a better ruler. When she did die, either soon or much later, she planned on having a little chat with that ancestor, using her claws and the said poison ability.

She was stuck.

She'd never been very good at sitting around doing nothing, uncomfortable with the way her mind could get away from her when she did. In the attempt to keep her mind from dwelling on the possibility of a very grim future, she did what all prisoners did in order to keep their sanity.

She counted the stones in the wall.

It was very tedious, and she'd been forced to start over several times after losing count. But it had done its job, and kept her occupied, at least until she'd counted them all. Then she was in the same exact position as before.

So then she paced.

Gritting her teeth against the tension that ran through her frame, she paced her 10 by 8 cell, imagining how it would feel to wrap her fingers around Karasu's throat and give it a quick twist, snapping his neck like a twig.

Judging from the movement of light outside her window, she knew she'd only been in the cell for at least two days, but her mind insisted that it had been much longer than that.

Sasha was about to resort to naming the stones when the cell door swung open with a sharp squeal. Her joy at a distraction was quickly drowned out by the surge of irritation as she saw who her visitor was. Drawing herself up, Sasha leveled him with a dark look. "Here I was hoping for someone with the ability to carry an intelligent conversation."

Soki smiled, flashing fangs. "Seems like you're finally in your proper place, Lady Sasha." He emphasized her title like it was a curse, yellow eyes flashing in the faint sunlight that streamed through barred window. "Filth really does become you."

"Since I doubt you're here to give me your false condolences for my current situation, why are you really here? To gloat?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, leaning back against the chilled wall. All thoughts of escape through the still open door had ground to a halt upon seeing Ataki standing just outside, his own yellow eyes watching her unblinkingly.

"As appealing as that sounds, no, I am not." Soki stepped further into the room. "Lord Karasu has decided that you've been given enough time to learn the error of your ways and has ordered me to escort you to the bath house." He smirked. "And I have been given leave to take what ever actions I deem necessary if you try to escape."

Sasha glanced at Ataki, then back at Soki. "At least he's smart enough to know you couldn't handle me on your own."

The only sign of Soki's anger was the slight narrowing of his eyes, and he stepped aside, giving her room to pass by him.

Sasha watched him for a moment, then slowly pushed away from the wall. She crossed the cell and came face to face with Ataki, who did not immediately move. He met her gaze. "Run if you wish, but keep in mind that when I catch you, I will break both your legs to discourage a repeat performance."

Her only response a raised eyebrow, Sasha simply stared at him until he moved back.

She moved down the damp corridor escorted by the two tiger youkai, Ataki in front with Soki behind her. None of them spoke, the sound of their footsteps echoing oddly in the narrow stone hallway. Wild plans raced through her mind, but Sasha made no move to escape. There was only one exit from the dungeons, and she doubted it would be left wide open. Her guess was proven correct upon ascending the narrow flight of stairs that led up to the main floor of the palace.

Grinding loudly, the thick stone door swung open, nearly blinding Sasha, her eyes sensitive after remaining so long in the dim, dreary cell. Eyes watering she blinked rapidly to clear the spots that danced across her vision.

While some light had managed to filter through the narrow window, it hadn't been nearly enough to prevent this kind of reaction. Having stopped while attempting to give her eyes time to adjust, she growled when she was pushed forward, stumbling slightly. Still struggling to overcome her half blinded state, Sasha was not unaware of the extra bodies that had surrounded her. Walking slowly, the spots gradually dissipated, and with the return of her sight saw that two other guards had flanked her, each one holding a wicked looking spear and thick armor.

Glancing behind her, Sasha saw Soki smirk. "My lord didn't want to take chances. Not when his future mate had revealed a penchant for defiance."

"I am not, and never will be, Karasu's mate." Her voice was calm and composed, stating a fact.

Soki merely shrugged. "We shall see."

Sasha bit back another growl, and turned away. Refusing to look either left or right she made her way to the bath house, refusing to acknowledge the escort's existence. As they walked though, Sasha was unable to keep her eyes from roaming the halls, taking in the small changes that had been affected since the recent take over.

Gone were the ornate rugs that had graced the floors only days before, lingering crimson stains attesting to why they had been removed. A glance at a nearby window revealed shutters that had been smashed open, leaving a gaping hole even when closed, and she absently wondered how it had gotten damaged.

A big change however, was the lack of servants. Before, there were always some number of servants scurrying down the long halls, always having some chore or another to complete. But now the halls were conspicuously empty, leaving Sasha feeling oddly forlorn.

As if guessing her thoughts, Soki spoke, his words carrying through the empty halls. "Lord Karasu had all the servants executed. He decided that he did not want to risk the possibility that one would value their loyalty to your family more than their own life. He also couldn't risk one of them running off to tell one of the other lords. You understand how it is."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Sasha did not respond, her gaze locked straight ahead of her. She did not bother with voicing her outrage, knowing it was pointless. The deed was done. She'd been handed another sign that things would never be the same.

Upon leaving the castle to walk along the covered walkway that led towards the bath house, she felt the guards on either side of her tense up, gripping their spears tightly. They knew that if any escape attempt was going to come, it would happen while they were outside.

Sasha eyed them for a moment. She wished she could fulfill their expectations and make a bolt for it, but she suppressed the urge. Surrounded as she was, she wouldn't get that far. Then it would be impossible to take advantage of later moments if she had both her legs broken. It had never happened to her before, but she was pretty sure that two broken legs would slow her down.

Moments before reaching the bath house, Sasha was assaulted by the sweet scent of fresh water. Taking in the scent, she was suddenly struck with the fierce urge to clean the dirt and grime from her hair and body.

Before she could enter the bath house however, Ataki turned, pinning her with his yellow eyes. "You will be accompanied by Soki when you go into bathe. Our lord has given us strict instructions, and leaving you alone was not an option. Also know that all the exits will be guarded, and none of us will hesitate to stop you if we think you are attempting an escape of any kind."

Sasha glared at him. She picked up the way he stressed his last words. "I will not take my own life. That is a coward's escape." She deliberately did not think about her own grim thoughts the day before when she had contemplated taking her life. Death was everywhere, but life was a precious thing indeed. She could not toss her life away merely because she could find no immediate way out. Where there was life, there was always a chance, she simply had to wait for it.

Moving around him, she slid the door open, taking a deep breathe as the heat washed over her. Stepping inside, she ignored Soki as he followed her in, having eyes only for the large pool that had been built into the floor itself.

An ancient ancestor of hers had found a hot spring located near the castle, and used it to funnel an endless supply of hot, steaming water into what was now the bath house. Without a glance at Soki, Sasha began to shed her clothes, tossing the stained and ripped tunic into a far corner. The rest of her clothes followed until she was completely naked.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the steaming water, letting it rush over her head as she completely submerged her body. She stayed beneath the water for one second, two seconds, three seconds, then with a surge of her powerful legs, broke the surface of the water with a splash, tossing her soaking hair back over her head where it struck her back, the wet strands clinging to damp skin. Skin steaming from the heat of the water, Sasha finally glanced at Soki, who was watching her avidly, his gaze lingering on her breasts, which were partially submerged in the water.

Seeing her watching him, he leered at her. "I have to make sure you aren't going to try to escape. There's no telling what you could cook up if I took my eye off you for even a second."

Knowing it would only amuse him, Sasha made no move to cover herself, fighting back the embarrassed flush that was attempting to climb its way up her neck to her cheeks. She'd never been very free with her privacy, the only people to ever see her naked after reaching maturity being her sister and her personal maid. She'd also never made any attempt to experiment with the opposite sex, like most of her kind. It was common practice to take lovers long before taking a mate, since it was the marking in of itself that completed the process. But she had never found anyone interesting enough to encourage her in that regard, and so was extremely uncomfortable while nude in the presence of a male. That particular male being Soki only made it worse, if that was possible.

The air around them was thick with silence, broken only by the sound of water splashing as she proceeded to cleanse her body of the filth it had picked up in the cell. She could feel Soki's eyes sliding over her flesh, her skin tightening in reflex.

"It looks like I'm going to get my wish after all." His voice had come closer, and Sasha glanced over her shoulder to see him standing at the edge of the small pool.

Sasha stared at him, face carefully blank. "What wish?"

He smirked, crouching down to dip his fingers in the heated water. "The one where you were put in your place." Yellow eyes flicked over her face, an unholy light gleaming in their depths. "In our last conversation, I told you that one day you wouldn't be so superior, and that I'd have a front row seat." He flicked water at her, flashing his teeth in the parody of a smile. "So far, its been quite a show."

"I'm so happy to be the source of your entertainment," Sasha retorted, her words biting. Turning her back to him, she continued to wash, desperately trying not to think. If she did think, she would realize just how hopeless her situation was. She could still feel the mind numbing panic she'd experienced back in her cell, only strength of will alone holding it at bay. Thinking would loosen that iron grip, would ruin any chances she had of escape.

And she would escape. She refused to think of any other outcome.

Back to ignoring Soki's presence, Sasha grabbed a bottle of scented oil, her nose revealing it to be an extract of cherry blossoms. She stilled, assaulted by the memory of her sister smiling up at her, the scent of cherry blossoms light in the air. It was her sister's favorite scent, something they both shared an interest in. This very bottle had been Mali's gift to Sasha. Unconsciously she rubbed her thumb against the small bottle, unaware that she was crying until her vision blurred, startling her.

Setting the bottle aside, she quickly dunked herself under water, furiously scrubbing at her face as she sought to erase the mark of her tears. She refused to cry in front of Soki. He would only mock her tears, mock the beloved memory of her dear sister.

Once she was sure she was once again under control, Sasha quickly lathered her hair with the cherry blossom oil, eyes tightly shut. It was oddly quiet, the only sounds the splashing of the water, and the heavy thump of her heartbeat in her ears. Distantly she could hear Soki shift, but blocked it out, concentrating on her own heart beat, the slow and steady beat. She let it soothe her, taking comfort from the evidence that she was alive and that not all hope was lost.

For a moment Sasha considered stalling, wanting to spend more time in the soothing quiet of the bath house, then decided against it. Soki had made it clear earlier that he was allowed to use physical force if he thought she was attempting escape. She wouldn't put it passed him to take her reluctance to leave as an attempt at defiance, bastard that he was.

Only after she was sure that all the soap had been rinsed from her body did she climb out of the pool, reaching for a soft towel that had been set aside earlier. It was on the bench by the wall that she found the clothes that had been set aside for her.

She was surprised to see the clothes she normally wore during training. Twisting her hair in order to squeeze out the extra water, she tossed it over her shoulders, and reached for her clothes. She sighed in relief as she slipped on her thin trousers, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against her damp skin. The long sleeved shirt and over tunic was soon to follow, although she frowned when she realized that there were no breast bindings. Still, it was better than being forced into a kimono, which she half expected. Having nothing to tie back her hair with, she simply let it fall down her back, tucking the errant strands behind her ears.

Properly dressed, she turned to Soki, arms crossed over her chest. "Where to now?"

Soki gestured towards the doorway. "The dojo."

* * *

As they neared the dojo, Sasha braced herself for the carnage that she had witnessed before, anticipating the heavy stench of blood and death. She believed the image of her teacher's students strewn about with their life's blood staining the floor was forever seared into her memory. She remembered the ugly wounds that they'd been forced to endure, Karasu's men showing no mercy to the young, or defenseless. 

Sasha shook her head, closing her eyes. She could only pray that Master Genji had managed to get the others to safety. She truly believed that he had made it, since she was sure Karasu would not give up the chance to rub that in her face as well, but there were still doubts. Sasha couldn't help but wonder if she would ever know their fate.

Opening her eyes, she eyed the men who surrounded her, noticing the way they quickly looked away, having been caught staring.

Sasha made a face. She supposed they were trying to get an eyeful of the woman that Karasu had 'chosen' for his mate and mother of his future children. She scowled. Like hell that was going to happen. She fixed a baleful glare on Ataki's back as he strode ahead. While she took his threat to break her legs seriously, she knew even he couldn't keep an eye on her all the time. At one point he would be distracted, or called away, and she would have her chance. She just needed to wait.

Damn all males to hell, for they were more trouble than they were worth. The only ones she respected were Master Genji and Hikaro, who she had not seen, not even while the raid was taking place. Sasha could only assume that he had been killed, since she knew him to be too loyal to abandon any member of the family he had dedicated his life to serve, even if it would cost him his life.

She thought of his gentle smile, wishing she could see it again. Even though she pretended ignorance, she had always known of his feelings for her, only able to see him as the brother figure she missed so dearly. She'd been desolate after Kenji left, and it had been Hikaro who promised that until her brother got back, he would be her brother.

Sasha was jerked from her morose thoughts when Soki pushed her forward, having slowed her pace. With a growl Sasha turned on him, catching a hold of his haori to drag him closer. Purple and yellow clashed as she pushed her face close to his. "I am not broken yet, Soki. Keep your hands to yourself before I remove them from your person entirely." Her voice was a menacing growl.

Soki opened his mouth, yellow eyes blazing, then closed it, apparently rethinking his words in his current predicament. "As my Lady wishes," he responded, his tone bored.

With a grunt, Sasha shoved him away from her. "Good enough." Turning, she saw that Ataki was watching her, his yellow eyes narrowed. "If you're thinking of breaking my legs, forget it," she snapped, wanted to lash out in some way. "I've been a good little puppy and haven't tried to slip my leash...yet."

"Indeed." With that said, Ataki continued towards the dojo, Sasha reluctantly following with her circle of guards. She wondered why he hadn't made so much as a move to defend his brother, then shrugged the question off, figuring he'd known she wasn't out to cause serious damage. It bothered her that he was able to read her so easily but realized she was being stupid for letting it bug her at all. She had bigger problems.

When they approached the dojo, Sasha eyed the entrance, the damage having been fixed some time during her imprisonment, the new wood a lighter color than the wood that remained, having yet to experience the wear of time and weather. Sliding the door open, Ataki entered, and after hesitating a brief moment, Sasha followed after him.

Standing in the room where she'd helped Master Genji to defend his remaining students, she was surprised to find that there wasn't so much as a stain on the floors. There was still the feel of death, something not even a priest or miko could banish, and if she concentrated she could still smell the faint tang of blood in the air, but there was no visible sign whatsoever. Looking the refurbished room over, she was struck with a wave of revulsion, unconsciously baring fangs in a show of her disgust.

Death had visited this room, had claimed the lives of innocents and hardened fighters alike. Yet someone had demanded that all signs of the massacre be wiped clean, forcing the living to forget what horrible acts had taken place. There wasn't even a small shrine to honor the souls that had forever lost their earthly bodies, forced unwillingly into the afterlife. It was exactly the kind of thing she would expect from a man like Karasu.

Eyes like hardened steel, she promised herself that if she ever did manage to kill Karasu she would leave his corpse for the beasts and lesser youkai to feast upon. There would be no markers, no burial, nor burning of incense to let the deceased know they were not forgotten. He would simply be a nameless corpse rotting in the forest.

Realizing that Ataki was watching her, Sasha glared at him, then stepped further into the room. There was a faint rasp as the door slid closed behind her, and she paused, surprised that the other guards as well as Soki had not followed them inside. Eyes narrowed, she stared after Ataki, staying by the door.

As if sensing her suspicion, Ataki stopped, fixing her with one bright yellow eye that seemed to glow in the darkness of the dojo. "There is no need for the guards to continue with us," he said, seeming to read her thoughts. "Come. My lord does not appreciate being kept waiting." He continued further into the room, stopping just at the hallway, unwilling to let her leave his sight.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sasha muttered, forcing herself to follow after the man. She knew something was up, could feel it in the air. Every instinct she possessed shrieked for her to flee, to run as fast and as far as possible, damning the consequences. But still she followed, knowing that she had no choice.

The sound of their feet moving over the polished wood floors loud in her ears, they passed by several doors, all leading to training rooms of varying size. When Ataki finally did stop, it was before the door that led to the training room Sasha had been in when she'd spoken with Karasu, on the night of the small banquet. Reaching out, he slowly slid the door aside then waited, his gaze intent and unblinking.

Refusing to show fear, Sasha brushed by him, and stepped into the training room.

The darkness did not bother her, since her eyes needed less light with which to see, and she spotted Karasu almost immediately. Although she supposed that was because he was standing in the middle of the room, his back to her. Sasha ignored the faint sound as the door slid shut behind her, leaving her alone with the man who had destroyed her family.

Willing her heart to remain calm even as her mind shrieked for her to run, Sasha glared at him, lifting her chin in a show of defiance. "What do you want?" she asked quietly, biding time as she struggled to come up with a plan, any plan.

Karasu turned, striking an imposing figure. He did not wear his elaborate costume from before, but rather a simple black haori and hakama, the kind he would wear for training. Blonde bangs shaded his gleaming pale blue eyes, eyes that watched her with the interest of a fox eying a chicken, already imagining its future meal. His sword was conspicuously absent, and a quick glance revealed to Sasha that the walls had also been cleared of weapons.

Damn. Locked in a room with a rabid dog, so to speak, and not even a knife to stick in him.

"It has come to my attention that my men were not able to kill off all your people, as I had ordered." Karasu said, ignoring her question. "With Master Genji running around out there, no doubt making every effort to warn the other lords about my recent activities, I'm afraid that I must move my plans along much faster than I had originally hoped."

Sasha didn't bother trying to hide her loathing. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It means, my dear Sasha, that I'm going to have to make you my mate a little sooner than I had planned."

"Never!" She hissed, automatically falling back into a crouch.

Karasu only laughed, a low, menacing sound. "You say that as if you have a choice."

Sasha resisted the urge to spit at him, holding back the impulse only by a bare margin. "You'll never have me," she assured him, the truth of it ringing in the very marrow of her bones. "Even if you do manage to stake your claim, there is no guarantee my body will accept it." She discreetly clenched her fists, feeling a sharp pain in her palm as her claws pierced flesh. "And if you do manage to secure your claim, I will still fight you. Till death itself I will fight you. That I promise."

The grin faded from Karasu's face, replaced by an icy determination that sent chills down her spine. "We shall see, won't we?" In a silent blur he lunged, and the battle was on.

Sasha, anticipating this action, side stepped his lunge and brought her claws around deadly swipe, catching him on the arm, his blood spraying outward in a crimson arc. With a hiss of pain, Karasu leapt away to land across the room, glaring at her for daring to draw his blood. He was about to engage in another attack when there was a faint hissing sound, and he twitched, grunting in surprise.

Sasha smirked, and Karasu glanced at the wound, surprised to see that it was bubbling, melting fabric and flesh alike. He turned his piercing blue eyes on Sasha. "What did you do?" he asked, his form slowly beginning to glow as he used his own power to burn away the poison that had tainted the wound.

Lifting her hands, palms out, Sasha revealed the slowly healing puncture wounds, as well as the blood that stained the claws on both hands. "A little taste of what to expect when you take on a poison youkai." She eyed him haughtily. "Still interested?"

Karasu only smirked. "Now more than ever." He had to admit that she was quite clever, using her blood to poison him instead of using her youki. She'd just proven that she would always be dangerous, even when unarmed. She was a tricky little vixen. She would certainly keep him on his toes, at least until he broke that fiery spirit of hers. He ran his tongue across his top lip. And he was definitely going to enjoy forcing her to submit.

He shot forward, and Sasha barely danced out of his reach, her claws catching him on the chest before he skipped back, growling low in his chest. Eyes glowing, he slowly began to stalk her, every movement graceful, filled with power. Sasha retreated with every step he took, hands outstretched as she awaited his next move, mouth open as she flashed her fangs.

Even as she struggled to remain calm, Sasha could feel the beast within rising to the surface, reacting to the threat that Karasu posed. Sasha fought her inner self, knowing that if she descended into that bestial state, she would lose any advantage she possessed, which was barely helpful, by her reckoning. Distracted by her internal battle, she didn't react fast enough when Karasu made his move, shooting towards her.

His fist collided with her cheek, knowing better than to draw her blood, and she reeled back, trying to clear the haze that clouded her mind. Befuddled as she was, she barely dodged out of the way when Karasu made a grab for her, her claws slashing across his cheek. She leapt back, ignoring the ache in her jaw. It was getting harder to ignore the beast's howling, and unbeknownst to her, her eyes had begun to flicker from purple to crimson every so often.

Unable to hold back the snarl that clawed its way out of her throat, Sasha was the one to lunge this time, bulling forward as she sought to tear her foe from limb to limb. Claws slicing deep into his flesh, she hissed, nearly choking on the fury that welled up within her, overwhelmed by the sheer emotion that the beast brought with it. Karasu stumbled back, surprised by the force of her onslaught, then regained his footing, snarling in return as he grabbed her, pinning her against his chest. His power seethed around them, burning the poison from his body with every slash he took.

This time as Sasha was forced into full body contact with him, there was no lust, no sense of the beast testing a potential mate. There was only rage, both Sasha and her inner self having decided that this male was not worthy. Eyes flaring a solid crimson, Sasha's will crumbled, and her body slowly shifted as it adjusted to the power that began to pulse through her veins. Fangs lengthened, claws grew wickedly sharp points, slowly shining purple as she instinctively called upon the poison that flowed through her body, as a part of her as the blood that flowed through her veins.

Tasting her power in the air, Karasu felt the change overcome him as well, his own beast rising to the surface, answering Sasha's primal scream of defiance as she fought to free herself of his grasp. Power crackled around them, and Karasu managed to catch a hold of her wrists, his power protecting him from the effect of her poison as he sank claws into her flesh. "You are mine!" he half hissed, half growled, his mouth covering hers with bruising force. He sought to contain her fevered struggles, uncaring of the way his fangs punctured her lip, or the way she dragged her claws down his chest, having pushed his hands back towards himself.

In a surge of raw strength, he forced Sasha to the ground, and she increased her struggles, clawing at him, to no avail. Terror shot through her when her back touched the floor and with a scream of fury and despair she arched upwards, managing to wrench her wrists free and lunging for Karasu's face. Karasu snarled in agony, knocking her away with a vicious backhand. Sasha fell back against the cool wood, her mind reeling from the hit. She had to get away. It was a silent mantra within her mind. She had to get away.

While reeling, she was not completely out of her wits, and tried to use the moment to escape, twisting frantically. In spite of the blood that poured into his eyes, Karasu refused to let go of his prize, knowing victory was only moments away. Sasha only managed to roll onto her stomach before Karasu fell on her again, and it was too late to change her mistake.

Wrapping a hard arm about her waist to hold her in place, Karasu used his claws to shred her clothes, furious that anything would dare block him from what he desired most. Sasha shrieked in pain as his claws dragged across flesh as well, drawing fiery lines of pain across her body. She bucked and twisted in his grasp but had lost any good leverage on a floor gone slick with blood and was unable to wrest herself free.

Once she was bared to his gaze, Karasu tore at his own clothes, making sure to keep Sasha pinned beneath him, unwilling to risk her getting away, not when he was so close to achieving his goal.

"Do...don't..touch...me!" Sasha hissed, twisting in his grasp as she was shoved against the floor. When she heard the sound of his clothes tearing over her own harsh breathing, Sasha shrieked, beginning to struggle with renewed vigor. When her struggles proved fruitless, Sasha screamed, thinking she would choke on the fury and despair that gripped her. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't let this happen.

Grabbing a hold of her wrists, Karasu pinned her arms to the floor, using his knees to force her legs further apart. Sasha thrashed desperately, mind spinning as she fought the sick terror his body pressing against her back brought up. "No..! Get o..off me!" She yelled, voice breaking under the onslaught of her screams.

Placing himself at her entrance, Karasu leaned over until his mouth brushed at her delicately pointed ear. "Mine!" He hissed, then thrust into her.

Even if she had willed it, no amount of willpower on her part could silence Sasha's screams of agony, feeling as if her body were being ripped in two. Tears slid down her cheeks as she screamed, her claws digging into the wooden floor, uncaring of the way splinters were forced beneath her claws. Kami, she'd never known it could hurt so bad. Every thrust was met with tearing agony, the scent of her blood suffocating her, coating the back of her throat and tongue.

Panting harshly, Karasu pumped into her, his body glowing brighter and brighter as he neared his completion. He laughed as she shuddered beneath him, releasing his hold on one wrist to grip her hair, jerking her head to the side. Growling, he waited, allowing his power to build with every thrust. When he felt like his skin would split down the middle rather than contain it all, he struck, sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Sasha screamed.

If Sasha thought having her body physically violated was the worst he could do to her, she was quick to realize her mistake. It was the vilest, cruelest invasion of her being that she had ever felt. Using his youki, he was shoving his very essence into her body, his power pulsing with every thrust of his body into hers, filling her with his seething hatred and desire to dominate. The pain was like nothing she could ever imagine. She sobbed as liquid fire slithered through her veins, and acid ate away at the marrow of her bones, filling body and soul with its poison.

It was wrong. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Karasu shuddered, and bit down even harder as he came, sending a wave of power through Sasha's body. It ripped through her with the force of a hurricane, and Sasha's vision went white, falling limp beneath him. With the stabbing agony between her legs and the burning at her neck, Sasha welcomed oblivion with open arms.

As her vision faded to black she heard Karasu whisper into her ear. "I win."

Then she knew no more.

* * *

Ataki listened to the screams and snarls in the other room, the sounds hardly muffled by the thin wooden walls that separated them. He had no doubt that his lord would triumph in the end, but it appeared that the Lady Sasha was not going to make it easy. 

Thinking of the defiant young woman, Ataki's yellow eyes narrowed, frowning in consternation. He knew she was far more trouble than she was worth. It was his opinion that Karasu should have simply killed her with her family. He'd seen the fire burning in her eyes, the passion that was echoed in her every movement. She was dangerous, and not to be taken likely.

Ataki sighed, the soft sound seeming to carry down the empty passage. He could however, understand his lord's fascination with the dark haired demoness.

He admitted to himself that even he found the Lady Sasha appealing. She was beautiful in the way of all youkai women with her long black hair and vivid purple eyes that surveyed the world from beneath sooty black lashes. Her form was all curves, accented by muscles honed by years of training. The single blue crest that adorned each cheek only accented her pale skin and dark hair.

But there was something else about her, something beyond physical beauty that made him want to take a second, longer look. He'd seen the youkai noblewomen that flocked around Lord Kokuya, Karasu's older brother and current Southern Taiyoukai. They had been as fragile as butterflies, all cloying perfumes and simpering smiles. Compared to them, the Lady Sasha was a breath of fresh air.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt the power emanating from the room behind him. He could feel the two demons' youki clash together, making his teeth ache. Slowly, minute by minute, the pressure increased, followed the sound of a woman's hoarse cry.

A lesser man would have flinched at such a despairing sound, but Ataki's face remained impassive. It was not the first time he'd heard such a sound, and he doubted it would be the last.

Finally, their was a pulse, and the energy broke out in a wave, rolling over him as it was expelled from the room. Ataki ignored the painful bite against his flesh as his lord's youki slid over him. He closed his eyes. Following the surge of power, there was only heavy silence, pressing against his ears after listening to so much noise.

After waiting a couple of minutes, Ataki slowly slid the door aside. Stepping through he was greeted with the sight of his lord getting to his feet, standing over the prone form of Lady Sasha. Ataki blinked at the pool of blood between her legs, then glanced at Lord Karasu, who was staring down at her, smirking.

Karasu glanced at Ataki. "She put up a fight, but in the end, it was a pointless endeavor. She is now mine, my claim binding her to me." He took in his current state, naked, with blood oozing from deep slashes that were yet to heal. Then he surveyed the room, with the trails of blood cast about. He could tell which pools of blood belonged to Sasha, the floor beginning to hiss and melt away. The blood pooling between her legs was proving particularly devastating to the wood, already pitted and soft.

Ataki bowed. "Your orders, my lord."

"Take her back to the bath house and clean the mess off of her, then put her in her room." Karasu's voice was yet to return to normal, still carrying the hint of a growl. Eyes that still carried a faint cast of crimson fixed on Ataki, narrowing dangerously. "There will be someone watching her at all times." His gaze flicked back to Sasha. "She has proven irritatingly stubborn. I wouldn't put it passed her to defy the odds and resist my claim."

He knew he would have to wait a while yet in order to be sure his mark would stick. He smirked. If his little spitfire proved resistant, he would simply have to mark her again.

Ataki, knowing his lords' moods well, knew that he was no longer needed. Moving carefully, so as not to draw any undue attention to himself, he shed his haori and moved towards Sasha's unconscious form. With surprising gentleness, he wrapped fabric around Sasha, then hoisted her into his arms.

Karasu watched his servant maneuver the haori around his new mate's form, a sinister smile on his face. He knew Ataki wasn't covering her nakedness out of any compassion on his part, but for two reasons. First, her blood was poisonous, hence he needed to keep it from touching his flesh. And second, he wasn't about to touch a naked demoness with her new mate standing over him. Inuyoukai were notoriously possessive of what they considered theirs.

With a snort, Karasu turned away. Of course, he wasn't about to let such instincts rule him. Sasha was merely a convenience to him, and the marking served as a way to keep her with him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ataki picked her up. He needed her power, since he desired a strong son to take his place when the time came. That was all.

Ataki carried Sasha away, holding her cradled in his arms. He moved quickly, knowing it was only a matter of time before his haori gave out against the strength of her poison. He glanced at her face. Ataki supposed he should get used to carting about her unconscious form, since this was the second time in a matter of days.

Ataki sighed. He would just have to get used to it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Between school and homework, I just haven't found the time to do it. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. 

Please review!

* * *


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8

* * *

"Rin! You stupid child! Get away from those!"

Jaken's shrill call echoed through the vast meadow, causing several birds to take off in a flight of panic, their own shrieks adding to the toad's frantic commands. The little imp scrambled forward, waving his ever present staff as he attempted to shoo the little girl away from the mushrooms she'd been examining.

Rin frowned. "Why can't I touch them, Master Jaken?" She thought the vibrant colors quite pretty, and wanted to show them to Lord Sesshomaru.

"You can't touch them because they are poisonous!" Jaken cried, exasperated by the girl's lack of intelligence. "If you do, you'll die a horrible, awful death." He waved the staff under her nose. "And you can't expect Lord Sesshomaru to revive you every time you die! He has much more important things to do with his time than tend to a pathetic human."

Rin nodded gravely, eying the mushrooms with considerably less enthusiasm. "You're right Master Jaken. I wouldn't want to bother Lord Sesshomaru." Then, with a bright smile she skipped off, heading towards a patch of yellow flowers that caught her eye. Ah Un always liked the yellow ones.

The imp only sighed at the child's flighty behavior, rubbing his forehead. That child would be the death of him one day. He shot a glance at his lord, who was standing closer to the trees, staring off into the distance, appearing completely oblivious to the separate antics of his companions.

Jaken knew better. There had been countless moments when his lord had intervened at the last moment, saving Rin from some half-starved demon searching for an easy meal, or worse. Thinking back to those moments, the imp flinched, unconsciously rubbing his head. When that happened, his lord usually retaliated for Jaken's carelessness with painful accuracy.

From the first, Lord Sesshomaru had placed the little girl into his care, and had promised deadly retribution if anything was to befall her.

Jaken whimpered. It didn't help that the Rin drew trouble to herself like a magnet. By his reckoning, it was only a matter of time before Rin stumbled into something too big for him to handle, then he would be dead twice over. Once, since his lord would no doubt cut him down without a second thought, and twice because his lord would undoubtedly revive him, if only to send him into oblivion again.

He shook his head. He should have followed his mother's advice and became a ferryman. It was certainly a lot less perilous.

Again, Jaken glanced nervously at his lord. At first, he'd seen nothing out of the ordinary, since Lord Sesshomaru usually made a habit of staring off into the distance when they made their little stops, occasionally letting his gaze stray to the merrily cavorting Rin. The imp had always supposed that he was scenting the wind for trouble, or thinking through problems that one such as himself didn't need to know.

Frowning, he absently began to dig a small rut with the end of his staff. But now there was an air of tension around his lord when he stared off into the distance. Jaken glanced over his shoulder, eying his stoic lord with a wariness he had learned over the years serving his master. Not to mention he seemed to be staring specifically in one direction now.

To the East. Always to the East.

Jaken couldn't imagine what trouble his lord expected. They'd had no conflict with the Eastern Lands for centuries, going as far back as before the time of Lord Sesshomaru's father, the Inutaisho. Jaken frowned, shifting his hold on his staff to scratch his head. If they were to suspect trouble from any direction, it would be from the South.

With a small huff, Jaken shot a dark look to the South, feeling the urge to flame something with his staff. He would never forget the vile mongrels that had sided with those cursed panther youkai in a futile attempt to conquer the Western Lands. They should have known that one such as Lord Sesshomaru would never fall before such weaklings.

He smirked, feeling unaccountably smug. Lord Sesshomaru had revealed his true strength, and those pathetic wretches had crawled back to their lands, beaten into submission by his lord's might.

Still staring off to the East, Jaken couldn't help but wonder just what trouble loomed for them on the horizon. Lord Sesshomaru undoubtedly knew something was coming. Why else would he spend hours staring in that direction?

Of course Jaken had never gone so far as to actually ask his lord what he was worried about. He was only curious after all, not suicidal.

Looking up, it took Jaken a moment to realize that his lord was slowly disappearing into the forest, with Rin scampering close behind, Ah Un's reins clasped in her tiny fist.

His grim thoughts abandoned in his panic, Jaken scrambled after them. "My Lord! Wait for me!"

In the end, he was sure everything would be fine. He would trust his lord.

* * *

* * *

Sasha's eyes fluttered open. With consciousness came all the pain of her body's discomfort, every inch of her skin throbbing painfully. And with the physical pain came the memories of the day before.

With a whimper Sasha curled into a fetal ball beneath the heavy covers that had been draped over her naked body, pressing her face into the soft pillow. She didn't know how she'd come to be in her room, nor did she care.

Her shoulder protested the posture, red hot needles stabbing into her neck as Karasu's bite mark stretched painfully. Curling around herself tighter, she felt the various slash marks on her back throb in protest, joining the deep ache in her lower belly. In spite of the pain she did not shift her position, indulging in the naive concept that if she didn't move, she could pretend that nothing happened.

She'd been weak.

Sasha stared sightlessly into the nearby wall, her memories flashing before her eyes. She didn't know how long she laid there, the passage of time marked by the tears that slid down her cheeks, silent in her grief.

She'd been defiled, her honor and innocense brutally ripped from her body. And she'd been helpless. After all her training, after all her defiance, she'd been utterly helpless. "I am weak," she murmured into her pillow, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Again and again she remembered how she had been forced to the dojo floor, how useless her struggles had been. No matter how much she'd twisted or shrieked her rage, he had kept her pinned beneath him with sickening ease. If only she'd struggled a little more, or made a run for it before being brought to the dojo. After the fact, Sasha knew that she would rather have had her legs broken than suffer through Karasu's rutting.

Sasha whimpered. "It was my fault."

Just as she said those words, a conversation with Mali from long ago rose up from the depths of her memory.

_Sasha looked up as Mali entered the room, smiling in welcome. The smile faded as she saw the look on her sister's face. Frowning, she placed her book to the side, getting to her feet. "Mali? What's wrong?"_

_Reaching out, Mali gripped Sasha's arm, pulling her towards the small couch near the wall. With a tug, she pulled Sasha down beside her. "Sasha, do you remember that servant from a couple months ago?"_

_Sasha's eyes narrowed, flashing with a dangerous light. "The rapist. What about it? I heard our father had the rabid dog put down."_

"_Yes." Mali nodded. Then she sighed, closing her eyes. "It seems that the young woman who was raped recently committed suicide."_

_Eyes filled with sympathy, Sasha clasped her sister's hand. "I'm sorry Mali, I know that you helped to heal her." She frowned. "I don't understand though. Why would she commit suicide?"_

"_It's because she thought it was her fault," Mali stated quietly. She shook her head, lines of pain forming on her brow. "That poor girl had convinced herself it was her fault that she'd been raped."_

_Sasha gaped at her sister, unable to believe what she'd just said. "Why! It wasn't her fault!" She clenched her fist tightly, growling faintly. "It was that bastard's fault."_

_Mali placed a calming hand on Sasha's arm. "I know, Sasha. I know. She just managed to convince herself that she was." She clutched Sasha's arm_,_eyes filled with desperate earnest. "Sasha, I want you to make me a promise."_

_Confused by her sister's plea, Sasha nodded slowly. "Okay. What is it?"_

"_I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not blame yourself if you are ever attacked in such a way."_

_Sasha snorted. "Like I'm ever going to let that happen." She watched as her sister's face fell, then sighed. "Mali, I promise you that if, by some blue moon or another, I am violated in any way, I will not blame myself. Happy?"_

_Mali smiled weakly. "Thank you Sasha." She surprised Sasha by clenching her fist. "Its just so wrong to refuse to place the blame where it belongs. With the man who would dare to violate a woman's body against her will."_

_Uncomfortable with the seriousness of the conversation, Sasha draped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that Mali. I won't have a problem blaming the guy."_

_Mali smiled, this one less forced. "I know Sasha. You're strong that way."_

_You're strong that way._

Sasha clenched her eyes, the memory of her sister's words echoing through her mind, unable to hold back a sob. "Oh Mali," she whispered brokenly. "What would I do without you?"

Trembling she forced herself to sit up, feeling the beginnings of her old self forcing its way through the self pity and despair that had hovered over her like a thick black cloud. What was she thinking? Her fault? She was doing just what the servant girl from before had done, blaming herself. Why was it her fault? She did not welcome Karasu's attentions, nor did she simply allow him to violate her body. Slowly the tears stopped. She had fought with every ounce of her strength, refusing to submit, to give up.

Lifting a slender hand, Sasha slowly clenched her fist, allowing her claws to pierce the flesh of her palm. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She watched as the dark blood pooled in the palm of her hand, going so far as tilting her hand to allow the warm liquid to slide down the smooth flesh of her wrist. "I remember, Mali." Her voice was hoarse from her screams, ragged and raw, like the way she felt inside. "I made you a promise that day, and I don't break my promises."

Her face hardened. It didn't matter that all she wanted to do was lie in a corner and bemoan her fate, turning away from the world. She had promised her sister that she would not blame herself. Almost unwillingly, her face softened, a sad smile touching her lips as she continued to watch the blood's slow glide down her arm. Mali had called her strong that day, and she vowed that she would never have another opportunity to prove her beloved sister's words wrong.

Afire with determination, Sasha refused to lie in bed reliving her attack over and over in her mind. With a side glance at her hand, she gave it a sharp flick, watching dispassionately as the blood droplets soared through the air in a broad arc, striking all manner of things. Soon the air was filled with the faint sizzling as her blood slowly ate through what ever it had landed on, the stench of its poison sharp against her sensitive nose.

Steeling herself, she pushed up from the bed, feeling her back and stomach give a sharp stab of pain. Gritting her teeth, she slowly climbed out of the bed, her weakness making it pathetically difficult to push aside the heavy blankets. As her feet touched the ground her knees abruptly gave out, and with a cry of surprise Sasha ended up sprawled on the floor. Her knees striking the floor jarred her body with sickening force, and Sasha struggled to breath around the nausea that gripped her with icy fingers.

Sasha moaned, clutching her middle. Apparently her newfound determination was no match for her body's appalling weakness. Beads of perspiration dotting her brow, Sasha struggled to her feet, bracing her hands on the bed. She would make it to the window if it killed her, and to be honest she wasn't sure about her chances. Moving on strength of will alone, Sasha moved one foot at a time, ignoring the dull ache in her back as the ragged wounds pulled sharply.

Taking a breather against a nearby dresser, she used the moment to inspect the damage. Glancing over her shoulder, she inspected the deep claw marks that crisscrossed the flesh of her back. Each one was open and raw, burning painfully with every movement, the muscles shifting beneath the skin with even the faintest movement. Livid bruises also peppered her flesh, the ache going straight to her bones. The area between her legs ached fiercely as well, and there was the faint scent of blood as scabs barely healed over were torn apart.

Needing to touch it, she pressed a couple fingers to the raw bite mark that decorated the flesh between her neck and shoulder. It was an ugly wound, the puncture marks a livid red, the surrounding skin a mottled collection of black and purple. She wondered why it was taking her body so long to heal, and why she was so weak, but figured it was because of the marking.

Deep in thought, she frowned. From what Mali had explained to her about marking, even a consensual mating took a lot out of the female. When marking the female, the male would bite her neck, usually during sex. With his teeth connecting their bodies together, the male would send his youki into the woman's body, binding their youki together, forging an unbreakable connection between the two of them, that only death itself could break.

Sasha poked the ragged wound with a claw, unable to keep from flinching when pain sliced through her. The binding severely tasked a woman's strength, limiting her use of youki until her body adjusted to the binding, which was no doubt the reason why her body was yet to heal itself so far. Considering how brutal a marking was on the woman's body, adding the trauma of rape probably only increased her time of weakness.

"Damn you Karasu," she muttered.

Gathering her strength, she continued her journey to the window. Nearing a chair with her sleeping kimono draped over the back, she gratefully slipped it on, covering her nakedness, as well as the marks Karasu had left on her body. She really didn't want to see them right now.

While it was undoubtedly bad for her to be moving around like this, her thoughts were clouded with pain and the need to prove her strength, and so she continued towards the window, every step seeming like a mile. Eyes narrowing she took a hesitant step towards it, determination in every line of her body. Anything was better than remembering.

Her back and shoulder afire with agony, she sighed in relief when she fell against the window sill, bracing her hands on it to hold her aching body upright. "This is ridiculous," she growled through clenched teeth. "I'm almost as weak as a human." Resting her head against the smooth wood, despair rose thick and ugly.

How long was this weakness going to last? Sasha knew there was no chance of her even thinking of escaping if she could barely walk to her window. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back a sob of frustration. She was so weak Karasu hadn't even bothered to post a guard inside the room to make sure she didn't throw herself out the window in a fit of despair or defiance.

"Bastard," she hissed to herself, sharp claws digging into the wood.

There was a faint sound as the door slid open behind her, and Sasha glanced over her shoulder, scowling at who ever would dare to violate her privacy. Seeing who her visitor was, Sasha felt her blood run cold.

Seeing her braced against the window sill, Karasu frowned, eyes narrowing as he took in her pale face. "Amazing. I was sure that you wouldn't be up for at least two more days."

When he took a step forward, Sasha bared her fangs at him, snarling viciously as she struggled with the terror that urged her to seek safety, knowing she was entirely too vulnerable, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Turning to face him, she stayed braced against the window, not trusting her legs to hold her upright. She refused to show weakness to that monster.

In spite of her resolve, she couldn't contain the thrill of terror when flashes of dangerous light glimmered in his pale blue eyes.

Although his anger was obvious, Karasu only smiled calmly. "Even your spirit seems to have returned. We will see how long that lasts." Ignoring her sharp demand he approached, reaching out to grip her chin in his hand. Sasha jerked away with a hiss, only to receive a sharp back hand across the face, knocking her against the cool glass window.

At her normal strength, the blow would have hardly fazed her, but weakened as she was, it took all her strength to keep up right, her head spinning. Still, it was not enough.

When she threatened to fall at his feet, it was Karasu's hand around her neck that kept her upright. Sasha gasped for breath, reaching up to clutch at his wrist with desperate hands, too weak to do anything more. His grip around her neck tightened, "Pierce me with your dainty claws, my pet, and I will return the favor." Seeming confidant that she would heed his warning, he reached for the collar of the thin kimono she wore, ripping it from her body with a firm tug.

Sasha was unable to hold back a whimper of pain as the quick motion aggravated the deep wounds on her back, the rough cloth dragging against the sensitive edges. Karasu only chuckled, reaching out to lay his palm over his bite mark. With a shriek of agony, Sasha tried to free herself from his grasp, desperate to escape the pain, as well as his vile touch.

Karasu growled, tightening his hold on her neck. "Be still!"

Choking back a sob, Sasha complied, hating herself for her quick compliance.

Pleased with her obedience, Karasu removed his hand from the throbbing bite mark, leaning closer to inspect it. Taking a sharp claw, he prodded the tender flesh between the two puncture marks. He ignored Sasha's whimper. "I've heard it takes roughly two to three days for the body to fully adjust to the marking. After that, then we'll know whether or not I have to mark you all over again."

Sasha shuddered, the memories of her rape flashing before her eyes.

Noting the movement, Karasu chuckled, using his thumb to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You like the sound of that, don't you?" With his free hand, he traced a line from between her breasts down her stomach, until his claws grazed the silky black hair at the apex of her thighs.

Sasha was filled with acute terror as his touch grew invasive, slipping a finger inside of her. "No!" Her fear giving her strength, she lashed out, her claws slashing him across the chest.

Karasu hissed in pain, eyes burning with the force of his anger. With a growl he spun, throwing her onto the bed.

With a cry, Sasha landed on her back, screaming as the impact with the firm mattress jarred the still healing wounds within her body. She cringed back when Karasu loomed over her, her mind screaming at her to face him, to move passed her terror. Instead she backpedaled, frantically trying to put distance between them as he reached for her.

She cried out when Karasu grabbed her ankle, clawing at the bedding as he dragged her closer. Too weak to put up much of a fight, it was easy work for him to flip her over, reaching around her middle to drag her back against his chest.

On her knees, Sasha was forced back against Karasu's chest, who was standing at the edge of the bed. A hard arm around her waist kept her from making her escape, not that she could go far in her current condition. His other hand snaked around her hips to once again slip a finger inside of her.

Sasha was stiff against him, every muscle of her body taut with tension as she fought the impulse to fight him, to jerk away from his invading finger. She was all too aware of the damage he could do to her in her weakened state, not to mention the damage he could do to her with that single claw between her legs.

Biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut. She needed to get back her strength. She had to.

"You are mine!" Karasu hissed into her ear, his voice a silky whisper of menace. "My mark has been placed upon your body, claiming you as mine for as long as you live." He dug his claws into her hip, earning a cry of pain. "Your body is mine to do with as I please."

Unable to resist the urge that had been growing within him with every passing moment, Karasu lowered his head to her shoulder and sank his teeth into the bite mark he had previously made. His youki came to life, his skin glowing with power as he protected his mouth from the acid like blood.

Sasha screamed as white hot knives pierced her body. Reduced to the primitive nature that lingered within, she was unable to stop herself from sinking her claws into his arm, her poison youki flaring into existence as her mind registered the presence to her life.

As a faint hissing filled the air, followed by the stench of burning skin, Karasu reared back with a growl, shoving her away from him,

Taking her moment of freedom, Sasha frantically scrambled from the bed. She tried to put as much space between them as possible, panting harshly as she backed away into a corner. Her nakedness didn't bother her as long as she was out of reach of Karasu.

Karasu glared at the cowering young woman, turning his attention to his injured arm. The puncture wounds bled sluggishly, already healing after a moment's passing. Surprised, he glanced at her, his keen eyes taking in the way she trembled, obviously fighting to stay upright.

"Interesting. There was hardly any poison in your attack, my pet." He smirked, flexing his arm as the wounds finished healing over. "I may become rather fond of this weakness of yours."

Sasha was about to make some sharp retort, when she paused, the glimmer of an idea reaching her.

She was weak, yes, but she would not stay that way forever. One day soon her strength would return, she only had to bide her time. Until then though, it wouldn't hurt if she made herself out to be weaker than she appeared.

Allowing her eyes to widen in fear, an emotion that was not all feigned, she stopped fighting the weakness that gnawed at her, allowing her body to succumb to the bone deep exhaustion that had tugged at her with ever increasing force. With a small whimper, her legs collapsed out from beneath her, falling to the floor. She refused to acknowledge that if she hadn't sank to the ground herself, gravity would have reacquainted her miserable body with the floor regardless.

Karasu chuckled, moving around the bed, his footsteps a mere whisper of sound. Kneeling in front of her, he lifted her chin again, only this time Sasha did not fight him.

Instead she closed her eyes, as if to hide her fear. Sasha inwardly snorted. Who was she trying to fool? Of course she was trying to hide her fear, but with it was the revulsion that ate away at her like acid.

She fought the urge to let her mouth twist in disgust. How low she had fallen. Weakened by that damn mark, all she could hope to do now was convince Karasu that she was weaker than she appeared, no hard feat, considering how much energy it took for just to stand. But it would be her only chance. If she could convince him that she was too weak to move around with ease, none the less make an escape, she would have increased her chances of making a clean get away. Of course, any kind of get away would be appreciated by this point.

"You are weak, my pet. Why fight a battle that you have no hope of winning?" Karasu's voice was strangely soothing, his hand moving to cradle the back of her neck. When Sasha put her hands against his chest, a weak attempt to push him back, he only pulled her closer, her limp body unable to put up adequate resistance. "If you stand by my side willingly, I will give you power, power that you would never have had if your brother had become the heir."

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her back to the bed, setting her down. He even went so far as to pull the thick covers up over her body, brushing a hand through her hair in a light caress. At his touch, Sasha turned her face away, closing her eyes.

Karasu smiled at her defiance. "Think about it, my pet. I could be very good to you, if you make it worth my while."

Sasha listened as he left the room, the door sliding shut behind him, leaving her alone to think over his proposal. Only once she was sure he was gone did she allow her face to twist into an expression that was a cross between disgust, and terror. "Never," she whispered into the empty room, her voice hard with determined finality. She would never be with a man would force himself upon her.

She would escape him.

* * *

* * *

Karasu stalked down the long hallway, frowning as he thought over his recent encounter with his new mate.

Sasha was strong, much stronger than he had ever anticipated. In preparation for taking a mate Karasu had thoroughly checked the ancient scrolls of his ancestors, and they had estimated the average length of time a woman spent recovering from a marking ranged from two to three days. He'd also read that the more violent the marking the longer it would take for the woman to regain consciousness.

Karasu scowled. But when he had gone to check on his mate, having lost the battle to his instincts, he was not greeted by the prone form of his mate, as he expected, but found her across the room, staring out the window. He was pleased that the one he had chosen to bear his children was so strong, but there were draw backs to such strength. While her defiance was appealing, he knew its charm would wear thin with time, especially if she managed to resist him to such a degree.

A dark look crossed his face, the first beginnings of his temper flashing through pale eyes. And even worse than a mate with a stubborn streak a mile wide was his own instincts, which had proven to be more than a mild distraction.

He would never admit it out loud, but it had been harder than he anticipated to allow her out of his sight for so long. When Ataki had first carried Sasha away, he had remained uncaring, feeling only immense satisfaction at having claimed such a woman as his own. But as hours passed, it became increasingly obvious that he was becoming agitated by her absence. His thoughts soon became consumed with seeking her out, to touch her smooth skin, to taste the rich fullness of her blood.

Karasu ground his teeth together. Such dependence was beneath him. She was supposed to yearn for him, to feel the bond that he had created between their bodies. He frowned. Such a strong reaction on the male's part seemed out of place. He had read nothing that would explain why his instincts were reacting so strongly.

It was almost as if...

Eyes widening, Karasu paused, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall. It was almost as if his instincts were worried that someone else would come along and steal her away. Even now, in the back of his mind, Karasu could feel the growing urge to once again go to her. Karasu growled. Such a longing should have been out of the question if he had indeed marked her as his own. Only death of one or both could sever the bond once put in place.

Deep in thought, Karasu once again continued down the hall, his pace significantly slower. However, if the bond was incomplete, that would explain why she had recovered so quickly. It would also explain why his inner beast was so protective. It's claim was not yet true, and so yearned to complete the bonding with its chosen.

Realizing the quandary he had been placed in, Karasu snarled. He wanted to turn around and finish what he had started, but knew that what he desired could not possibly come to pass. Not now at least. As much as he wanted it, Sasha was not strong enough to survive a second marking so soon. If his marking was indeed half finished, it was still enough to severely drain her strength. To mark her now would kill her.

He would have to wait.

And he would also need to make sure Sasha did not discover about the mark. As clever as she was, she would manage to use it in her favor.

Thinking of Sasha, his lips twisted into a bitter smile. Even in this, she defied him.

With a growl of frustration, he stalked off. He needed to kill something.

* * *

A/N: I was still feeling bad about making you guys wait so long for the last chapter, so I made sure to get this one this weekend. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Please review!


	9. Glimmering Hope

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sasha was pulled from the warm oblivion of sleep when strong arms slipped beneath her, lifting her up into the air. Disoriented, she moaned her displeasure, head falling back against a firm shoulder. Finding it difficult to string more than two thoughts together when all she wanted to do was sleep, she vaguely wondered who had picked her up. It had been two days since the first morning she had woken up with the mark, and while her body was slowly gaining strength, there was still a lingering weakness that dragged at the marrow of her bones. Easily tired, Sasha had been content to remain in bed, sleeping for hours at a time.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sasha caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Realizing who was holding her, she stiffened, the last vestiges of sleep stripped away by fear, then fury. "Put me down." It was hard to sound firm when her voice scraped against her throat, her lips and tongue parched.

Karasu only smiled, glancing down at her. "I don't think I will."

Sasha growled, struggling to free herself from his grasp. She should have known her luck wouldn't last long. While Karasu had made a point to visit her several times a day, he had made no attempt to lay so much as a finger on her since their confrontation shortly after the marking. Instead he had simply talked, seemingly unruffled by her stoic silence and perfectly content to converse with the air itself. When he wasn't talking he was staring, pale green eyes seeming to examine every exposed inch of her. At times Sasha had been unable to disguise how much his staring had unnerved her, refusing to meet his gaze. The worst times were when she would wake to the sound of the door sliding closed behind him, having entered the room whilst she slept, only his unique scent lingering in the air revealing his presence.

She could only wonder what he had planned for her now. Knowing Karasu, it was bound to be unpleasant.

When she tried to scratch him across the face, he released her legs and caught her wrist a hair's breath from making contact, her legs striking the ground with jarring force. Sasha was unable to bite back a moan as pain shot through her lower belly. While her body had healed some of the minor injuries she had sustained, the more serious ones were still a constant source of discomfort, her body able to handle only so much at a time.

"You still insist on defying me I see." Karasu's voice was implacably calm, his larger hand gripping her wrist almost gently. "Must you make things more difficult for your self?"

"You killed my family and raped me. If anyone has made things difficult, it is you."

"Maybe, but you will remember who is master here, my pet." He slid a hand in behind her neck, burying his fingers in the thick, dark strands. Leaning in closer, he brushed his cheek against hers, whispering into her ear. "Attack me again, and you will not like the consequences, Sasha." Her name seemed to roll off his tongue, hinting at darker things beyond pain and physical torture.

She shuddered when he buried his face in her hair, her loathing for him twisting low in her belly. "I hate you." she whispered, body stiff in his embrace. Her words seemed to hang lifeless in the air, useless as they faded into nothing. Such words were pointless, even for the truth they held. She gained nothing from stating a fact that they were both very much aware, merely a reminder that she could do nothing.

Karasu's grip on her wrist was but another reminder, holding her in place as easily as he would an injured bird, an amused smirk touching sensual lips. At that moment, Sasha was sure she would have gladly sold her own soul to possess his strength, to not be bound by the weakness that ruled her body, making it all but useless. How could she possibly escape such a man, when she had barely been able to stand on her own two feet only a day before? Would she ever escape him?

His voice rumbled low in his chest. "Hate me if you wish, my pet. But you will not fight me."

"And if I refuse?" Even as she said the words, Sasha knew she would not be able to defy him. He was simply too strong, and she was too weak. And yet she seemed unable to control her tongue, heated words falling from her lips without regard for her current vulnerability.

"You are weakened by the marking, my pet. You are at my mercy in all ways." He slowly tightened his grip on her wrist, green eyes cold and merciless, seemingly carved from granite for all the emotion they revealed.

"I will not always be this weak!" Sasha grit out, lips pressed together to hold back her gasp of pain. She could feel the delicate wrist bones grinding together beneath the force of his strength. When she tried to pull away, the hand buried in the crushed silk of her hair held her in place, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Her heart beat a rapid tattoo within her chest, pounding strongly at her wrists and neck, fear a sharp taste against the back of her tongue. Her breath caught in her chest when memories sharp enough to draw blood flashed through her mind. She could almost feel the heavy weight of his body pinning her to the ground, his breath hot against the back of her neck. Mouth dry with terror, she used the pain in her arm to anchor her to the here and now.

She was desperately clinging to the tattered remains of her composure when his hold on her wrist gentled, and he shifted his grip to caress the soft skin with the tips of his claws. He waited a beat, then slowly lowered his head, eyes locked on her wide ones as he skimmed the soft skin of his lips over the tender flesh of her arm, already showing signs of bruising. Sasha flinched as if struck, thinking she would have preferred his fist to the warm lips that dragged over aching flesh. When she tried to jerk her arm away, the hand buried in her hair tightened in warning, followed by a flash of darkness in pale eyes that watched her with unblinking intensity.

"Remember this moment when you feel like doing something particularly foolish." His voice was flat, sending shivers down Sasha's spine. Still holding her wrist captive, he began walking, tugging her along after him like an errant puppy.

Sasha ignored the pain in her arm as he dragged her after him, glaring daggers at him. Her body was already one massive ache, she could deal with a little more pain. "Where are you taking me?" She absently wondered if her wrist bone had cracked, thinking it likely considering the way it throbbed.

He didn't even bother to glance back at her, his voice drifting over his shoulder. "The bath house. Your scent has become less than pleasant, and I seek to remedy that."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not exactly overcome with remorse for offending your delicate sensibilities. I have been a little preoccupied with trying not to die, and forgot to wash." She was unable to contain the bitterness that leeched into her voice.

Karasu glanced at her from the corner of his eye, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. "Its good to see your fire has not diminished completely."

Sasha refused to respond, turning her face away. They were silent all the way to the bath house, the only sounds being the gentle padding of their feet over the thick carpets, as well as the faint rustle of silk rubbing against silk. Upon arriving at the bath house, several guards saluted and stood aside, eyes carefully averted. Seeing them, Sasha wasn't surprised. Karasu was hardly a fool, and while he no doubt had complete confidence that he could easily contain her in her condition, he was not above taking precautions. Canny, suspicious bastard.

Refusing to appear cowed in front of the guards, Sasha lifted her chin, head held high. She may be a prisoner, but she still had her pride. As she passed by, she could feel their eyes on her, silently assessing the one their lord and master had claimed as his mate. She resisted the urge to snarl at them, keeping her gaze focused straight ahead. It would be pointless. They no doubt thought of her as some pathetic fool, some weakling that would decorate Karasu's arm and bear his children.

Sasha frowned. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, especially considering how she had much bigger problems than caring how some soldiers thought of her. And even knowing that, she couldn't shake the discomfort of knowing they thought her a push over. She would have laughed at the absurdity of her own thoughts if she was sure she would be able to stop without having hysterics. Here she was being half dragged into the bath house by the man that had raped her and for all she knew was intending to do so again, and she was depressed that the guards probably considered her a weak fool. If she ever needed a sign that she was going insane, this was it.

Karasu pulled her into the bath house, then turned, pinning the guards outside with a chill look. "We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Is that clear?" They took one look at the darkness crowding his pale eyes, and simply bowed. All of them recognized the temper that simmered just out of sight, having learned the signs out of sheer self-preservation. The castle could be falling down around their ears, and they would allow themselves to be crushed in the rubble before attempting to tell him.

Satisfied that he would be obeyed, Karasu slid the bath house door shut behind him. Once again alone with him, Sasha was unable to control the fear that slithered through her veins. She felt her breath quicken, heart beginning to thud almost painfully against her rib cage. He had yet to release her wrist, and Sasha was forced to suppress the urge to claw at his hand the way a wolf would when caught in a snare, driven by desperate need for freedom. Glancing down at the large, long fingered hand that curled around her wrist, Sasha figured the wolf would have better luck with its snare.

Some invisible prompting urged her to lift her eyes, and she saw that Karasu was watching her intently. He was smiling faintly, and Sasha had to control the urge to flinch back, a chill warning skating down the length of her spine. "What now?" It was a struggle to keep her tone from turning hostile, and she was sure she succeeded, if only barely.

"Now, I assist you in your bath." His smile widened, and he seemed rather satisfied with himself. "No!" The denial was torn from the depth of her being, a cry of outrage and despair that she would not have been able to hold back even if given the choice.

"No?" Karasu's voice had hardened to match his gaze, his hand tightening around her wrist in warning.

Sasha shrank back from the first sign of his fury, but then straightened, forcing herself to meet his eyes even as her knees shook with terror. "You will not touch me." She could never, willingly, allow him to touch her in such a way after he had so brutally violated her body.

Even more than that, bathing among Inuyoukai was a very personal experience. It was done among family and once in a while with close friends or lovers, for they were the only ones to be trusted to guard one's back while vulnerable. It signified trust and absolute faith that they would guard your back if needed. She didn't like being in the same room as him; allowing him access to her trust in such a way was almost ludicrous.

Karasu surprised her when the icy fury in his eyes melted into mocking amusement. With a sharp tug he pulled her against his body, his arm wrapping around her waist to pin her against him. "Those are bold words indeed, my pet." Releasing her wrist he gripped her chin, forcing her head back so that he could meet her gaze, purple eyes wide with a swirling mixture of fear and grim purpose. He lowered his mouth until his lips hovered a hair's breath over her own. "How exactly do you plan on stopping me?" His warm breath feathered over her lips.

Before she could respond, the hand around her waist reached up behind her and gripped the collar of her yukata. Still holding onto it, he spun her around, then gave her a shove. Sasha heard the sharp sound of cloth being ripped apart moments before she hit the water, and then she was enveloped by heat, almost scalding in its intensity. Disoriented, it took her a moment to figure out which way was up before she managed to plant her feet solidly on the large pool's polished floor. Pushing up, she broke the surface gasping for breath, desperately sucking in a cool lung full of air.

Hearing a splash behind her, Sasha turned, shoving wet hair away from her eyes. She flinched when she saw Karasu wading towards her, her eyes skating nervously over his naked chest. Once he was close enough, it was blatantly clear that he had also shed his hakama, leaving them both very naked. Stubborn pride made her hold her ground when he pushed closer, invading her personal space.

Sasha jerked back when he reached for her, turning her face aside. "Don't touch me!"

Karasu ignored her cry, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. "We've gone over this already, my pet. You are mine to do with as I please." His other hand slid up her side, cupping her full breast. "And I want to touch you."

Sasha closed her eyes, not wanting him to see the dull despair that clouded her thoughts. She could not fight him. She was too weak, and needed to save what little strength she had gained for when she managed to escape. Or if she managed to escape. It was getting harder and harder to believe it was possible, not with the way Karasu was hovering around, and when he wasn't, Ataki was always within arms reach. Feeling her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, she squeezed them tighter. He had seen her tears once, he would not see them again.

Karasu gave a low laugh, giving her breast a painful squeeze. "Do not despair, my pet. As tempting as you are, I have no intention of ravishing you...now." To her surprise he released her, taking a step back. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he moved to the side of the pool, seeing him grab for some of the sweet scented bathing oils. Moving back towards her, he poured a generous amount on his hands, the sweet scent of sakura blossoms filling the air.

When he made to reach for her, Sasha slapped his hand aside, scowling. "I am quite capable of bathing myself," she snapped.

"Of that I have no doubt." She knew she shouldn't have underestimated his speed, even hampered by the water the way he was. But she was unable to contain her gasp of surprise when he reached out, gripping her neck hard enough to close off her airway. The world spun as her feet were knocked out from under her, and she was once again plunged beneath the water.

Sasha clawed at the hand gripping her neck, driven by blind panic as she felt a metal band constricting around her lungs. The water pressed around her, her feet unable to regain their purchase on the slick floor. Weakened as she was, she could only thrash blindly within his grasp, gagging as the water filled her mouth and poured down into her lungs. Gradually, her struggles weakened, then stopped all together, darkness clouding her vision as her life slipped away. She was half-unconscious when she was lifted from the water, hanging limp in Karasu's grasp.

For a moment, Karasu's cool green eyes perused her face, then his mouth twisted with contempt. With careless strength he drove his fist into her belly, and was rewarded with her sputtered cough as the water was driven from her lungs. Sasha weakly clutched at his water slicked skin as she dragged air into her starved lungs, shaking uncontrollably as she reacted to her close brush with death. She concentrated only on breathing as he pulled her body close once again, her cheek pressed over his heart. She didn't fight him when he forced her chin up, dark lashes parting as she forced her eyes open.

"I told you what would happen if you fought me, my pet." His voice was soft, almost gentle, but his eyes were empty pits, chilling her to the bone. He brushed the hair from her eyes, lips pulling into a smile that had nothing to do with humor. "Now, lets try this again shall we?"

Again the scent of sakura blossoms filled the air, but this time Sasha did not pull away as his hands settled on her shoulders, smoothing the bathing oil over her water slicked skin. Numbed as she was, there was no room for despair, or disgust as his hands roamed over her body, coating her in the sweet, familiar scent. He touched her with a familiarity of a lover, shifting from firm strokes, to light caresses that sought to coax a response from her, leaving no part of her untouched.

Sasha kept her head bowed through it all, eyes closed as she sought to distance herself from what was taking place. She struggled to keep her mind blank, and was assisted by the numbing cold that had flooded through her after her near drowning. What he was doing to her now, touching her this way, was almost worse than the rape. Something inside her shuddered, and Sasha took a deep breath, scrabbling to center herself in the blessed numbness. Before she had fought tooth and nail, made him fight for every inch he had gained. Now though, she stood before him, unresisting even as he smoothed his hand up between her thighs. She was, however, unable to keep from trembling as his fingers tangled themselves in the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

His low laugh against her ear made her jump, and she flushed with shame. "If I were a fool, your reaction would make me believe you desire what I do to you." He gave the curls a gentle tug, feeling her stiffen against him. There was a soft sound of sigh, then he released her. "Its really too bad your injuries have not completely healed, otherwise I would take you now."

The burning pain in her lower belly and along her back was suddenly worth every moment of agony. "Why do you bother to wait? After you are through, I will merely have returned to this condition once again." Sasha didn't know why she seemed to be so tongue in cheek with this man who held her very life in his hands. Perhaps she was a fool.

With a laugh, Karasu moved around her, burying his oil slick hands into her thick black hair. "That may be so, but I have no intention of killing you just yet." His hands deftly massaged the sakura oil into her scalp. "And that is what will happen, should I take you now."

Silence hung between the two of them as he finished washing her hair. When he curtly ordered her to dunk herself beneath the water, she obeyed instantly, unwilling to test him further. His point had gotten across when he nearly drowned her, and Sasha was less than eager to repeat the experience. It was the work of the moment for her to rinse her hair and body, and Sasha was unable to deny the bit of pleasure being clean afforded her. Just being clean gave her new hope, having washed away the last traces of blood and fear from that awful night.

Unable to combat the need that pulled at him any longer, Karasu crowded closer from behind, smoothing his hands down her slender waist and the gentle flare of her hips. With his face pressed into the wet silk of her hair, he took a deep breath, inhaling the lingering scent of sakura blossoms as well as the natural scent of Sasha herself. He couldn't help but react to the scent, growling low in his throat as he shifted his mouth to the smooth column of her neck. Allowing his fangs to scrape across the soft skin, he dragged his mouth down towards her shoulder, toward the spot that drew on him like a siren's song. The power within pulsed, as if welcoming him, even as Sasha's body stiffened in pain. The smell of blood was strong, the wound still fresh despite two days having passed since he'd first made the mark. He nuzzled the mark, flicking his tongue out to taste the edges that were a livid red, licking up the thin trail of blood that had begun trailing a path down the back of her shoulder.

Karasu bit back a snarl of fury, his hand tightening convulsively in her hair. If the mark had been completed, it should be healing, until the only sign of its existence was a silver scar. Instead the wound continued to bleed, still as fresh as the day he had made it. Karasu frowned. So his theory had been right. Even now, he could fee his instincts urging him forward, his jaw fairly aching with the fierce urge to once again bury his teeth in her flesh.

And he would have too, if he hadn't known that to do so now would kill Sasha.

Karasu growled again, furious with the way his plans had fallen apart one after another. First he'd been forced to claim his little pet too early, knowing that with Master Genji out there, warning the others lords of his treachery. He'd needed to move fast and make sure his claim to the Eastern throne was absolutely secure, which meant taking Sasha as his mate then and there. And now it was apparent that, some how, his marking had remained incomplete.

"_You'll never have me..."_

"_Even if you do manage to stake your claim, there is no guarantee my body will accept it."_

"_...and if you manage to secure your claim, I will still fight you. Till' death itself I will fight you. That I promise."_

Sasha's words echoed in his ears as he gazed down at the livid red mark that was proof enough of her words. His eyes narrowed, as rage seethed just beneath the surface. His little spit fire was proving her words in a most vexing way. He clenched his teeth. Before his death, his father had always said that hindsight never failed to point out one's poor choices, and now Karasu was forced to agree. Mali would have no doubt been the much better choice, yet he was also sure that, if given the chance to go back and make a different choice, he would still have chosen Sasha.

If he had wanted a biddable female that would do as he said, with little to no spirit of her own, he would have claimed one of the many females that flocked around his brother, Kokuya. They had certainly made it obvious they would welcome his attentions, and his title. Yet Sasha, with her fire and spirit, had defied him every chance she had, even weakened as she was, knowing she would be punished. While he had every intention of beating all defiance out of her when the time came, he was forced to admit to himself that he enjoyed her defiance. Reveled in her fear when he proved who was stronger, more powerful. He would miss it once he'd broken her for good.

There was a knock on the bath house door, and Karasu lifted his head with a snarl, green eyes flashing. "I made it clear I was not to be disturbed." His voice was filled with dark warning, promising pain to any who dared defy him.

Ataki's voice floated through the thin walls, only slightly muffled. "My lord, a messenger from your brother has arrived and is waiting in your study. He says it is urgent," he added almost as an after thought.

He could have saved his breath. Karasu knew that Ataki would only dare to disturb him if matters were more serious than he could deal with himself. Karasu smirked to himself, releasing Sasha, who skittered back, eying him warily. Ataki was probably the only one who could get away with disturbing him, especially since Karasu was less than eager to do away with his one truly loyal subordinate.

Turning, he grabbed Sasha's arm and jerked her against his chest. He brought his lips down across her's in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue between her lips. Her half hearted struggles delighted him, and he took his time examining her mouth, relishing the feel of her helpless in his arms. Then he shoved her away, and she caught herself against the edge of the pool, eyes burning with fury. "I will leave Ataki here while you finish up your bath." His words were flat, eyes cold. "Make any attempt to escape, and you will learn my patience has its limits."

Without another word he strode from the pool, shrugging into his hakama and haori as he moved towards the door, uncaring that his soaking hair continued to drip water. Sasha watched in silence as he exited the bath house, and only moments later Ataki stepped through the door, taking up a guard position near the only exit.

Sasha breathed a silent sigh of relief once the southern lord had left the room, ignoring Ataki's presence. She knew from experience that he would make no attempt to talk with her, or taunt her, as his brother was prone to doing.

Turning away from Ataki's ever watchful eyes, Sasha reached up to the mark that continued to burn from Karasu's earlier ministrations. The relief that coursed through her was so strong as to be nearly painful, and Sasha almost allowed her tears free reign. Before now, she had only suspected, praying that it was not merely her mind seeing signs that were not truly there, but now she knew.

The mark was not complete.

She did not know as much about marks as she should have, but it had struck her as odd that hers had yet to even begin healing, and it had allowed her to hope. Even without that, Karasu's odd behavior was evidence enough. He had tried, but had been unable to disguise his agitation over it. And also, the way he always had her watched was proof enough. If the mark were indeed complete, he would always be able to find her, no matter where she tried to hide herself. With the mark complete, if she were to escape, she would not get far. Yet he made doubly sure to make sure she was never left alone, not even for a few brief minutes.

Sasha bit her lip, struggling to keep her composure. Where before she had seen no end to this torment, she now had a chance, slim as it might be. She didn't know why Karasu hadn't saw fit to complete the mark, but right now she saw an opportunity to finally make her escape. It would have to be soon, giving her enough time to gather more strength, and soon enough so as not to give Karasu time to remedy his mistake.

Thinking quickly, she set about once again washing her body. She needed the time to think, and it wouldn't hurt to remove the lingering sensation of Karasu's touch.

* * *

Karasu strode into his study, barely glancing at the messenger that had leapt to his feet. "This had better be important," he stated flatly, his voice filled with silky menace. He did not bother taking a seat behind the desk that had formerly belonged to Lord Kijaro, instead choosing to loom over the smaller man.

The messenger, a slender man whose scent and puffy tail identified him as a fox youkai, paled, then quickly dipped into a bow, eyes carefully facing the floor, as if he had convinced him that if he didn't see the powerful youkai standing before him, he wasn't really there. "My l...lord...Karasu," the man stuttered, his tongue thick with fear. "Lord Kokuya has b..bid me bring you an u...urgent message."

A quirked brow was the southern lord's only response, making his obvious distaste apparent.

The messenger continued, running his words together in his desire to get the message over with as soon as possible. "Lord Kokuya told me to report to you his desire to meet with you in person and says that it is of the upmost importance that you return to the castle immediately for what he has to say is meant for your ears alone and could not be trusted to a mere messenger."

Karasu's eyes widened, then narrowed, scowling angrily. "Is my brother a fool? I can't possibly leave now." He had turned away, obviously speaking more to himself than the perspiring messenger standing only a few feet away.

The fox youkai, bowed again, clenching his hands into fists to conceal their nervous shaking. "My lord, Lord Kokuya has anticipated your desire to remain here, and has given me another message to pass on if you decide to ignore his command."

The lord simply waited for the other man to continue.

Licking his lips, the messenger recited his second message, clearly unsure. "_The one we seek has revealed themself for the time being, and we must hurry before the rabbit once again slips back into its hole_."

Upon hearing the messenger's words, Karasu had straightened, his previous scowl melting away to reveal a calculating gleam in the depths of his pale gaze, lips pulling into a satisfied smirk. "Finally." His voice had shifted to a soft whisper, hands clenching into fists. "She will not slip away this time."

The fox youkai shuddered at the look of unholy glee that shone within the southern lord's pale green eyes. While small, the movement served to remind Karasu that he was not alone, and he fixed the smaller man with a thoughtful look. It was but the work of the moment for him to slam the side of his hand into the messengers's neck, his neck giving way with an audible snap. The limp body fell to the floor with a dully thud, the man's glassy blue eyes gazing into a distant place not fit for the eyes of the living.

Karasu didn't spare the body a second glance, knowing he had done what he needed to. It was most likely that the man hadn't understood the strange message he had delivered, but he would know it was vitally important to Karasu and his brother, and that alone would be worth knowing to their enemies. It was best to remain on the safe side for now, at least until this little problem was finally done away with, the way it should have been so many years ago.

"Soki."

The tiger youkai answered his master's call, appearing in the doorway with a bow. "Lord Karasu." He didn't so much as glance at the dead body.

"Bring your brother to me once my mate is secured in her rooms. You will watch her while your brother attends to other matters." He slid a look at the other man. "Don't leave her alone for so much as a second, Soki."

The soldier bowed, then vanished behind the door. It was only a short while later when Ataki arrived, Soki having taken his place as guard over Sasha. The quiet man entered the room, bowing before his lord. "You required my presence, Lord Karasu."

Smiling, the southern lord turned towards the window, the sunlight highlighting the golden locks that fell to his shoulders. "She has been sighted, Ataki. At lost last, we have found her."

Ataki only nodded, hands clasped behind his back. "That is wonderful news, my lord. But are you sure this is a true sighting? She has proven to be quite cunning over the years. This may once again turn out to be only a false lead." He spoke carefully, aware of how touchy his lord was with the current subject.

Karasu waved Ataki's question aside. "I'm positive. My brother would not seek to summon me back to the castle now of all times, not unless he was absolutely sure." He saw the slight widening of the other man's eyes, and his mouth twisted into a smirk. "You see my problem. I must go to my brother, and yet I cannot afford to leave Sasha alone for even an instant." He chose not to mention that most of his unease came from simply putting distance between them. The marking might not have been complete, but it still effected him, and it went against his instincts to even think of leaving her side. Such things were troublesome, but he refused to allow them to manipulate him.

Pulling back from his thoughts, Karasu continued. "So I have decided that Toji is to be placed as Sasha's personal guard until my return, leaving Soki in charge."

Ataki frowned. "My lord?"

"You will, of course, be coming with me." The lord added. "There is a chance that I will require your skills in acquiring _her_, and there is none I would trust for such a task than you, my faithful right hand."

"As you command, my lord. When do you wish to leave for your brother's castle?"

"Right away." Karasu sighed. He really didn't want to leave Sasha alone, not when she was proving much more clever than he could have ever anticipated. But there really was no helping it. He thought about saying good-bye, then decided against it. The longer she thought he was still in the castle, the longer she would behave herself.

Realizing he had things to do before he left, he moved towards the door to the study. He had almost reached it when he turned. "Get rid of the body, Ataki. I don't want it smelling up the room, not when the new servants just got the blood out of the carpets."

Ataki bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I'll try to get one more chapter out of my poor muse before Christmas break is over.

Please review!


	10. Beloved Ally

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. I do own the products of my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Damn him!"

With a snarl of fury, Sasha hurled a porcelain vase against the far wall, the fragile decoration shattering into dozens of pieces. So great was her strength and rage, that the broken remains rebounded off the wall and scattered amongst the room, coating everything in pale dust and jagged fragments. The mess was hardly noticed, merely adding another layer to the destruction wreaked only moments earlier, joining the remains of the now unidentifiable objects that had already met the same tragic end

Panting, Sasha cast about for another helpless adornment, growling when nothing became readily apparent. Instead she settled for pacing, viciously kicking out at anything that sought to hinder her progress across the room. "Two days!" She raged, gnashing her teeth. "For two days that bastard's been gone, and all this time I could have been...aaaarrrghhhh!" Sasha didn't even finish her sentence, instead choosing to scream as she snatched up a vial of perfume and threw it against the wall.

She instantly regretted the action when the overpowering scent of lilies filled the room. Hands covering her mouth and nose in a meager attempt to shield them, Sasha staggered towards the window. Cursing under her breath she fumbled at the catch that kept the window closed, resisting the urge to simply smash a hole through it. When she finally got it open she shoved her head out the window, gasping for breath as she filled her lungs with clean air.

As the cool air touched her heated cheeks, the fury that had boiled through her only moments before drained away, leaving her feeling weak and chilled in the wake of its heat. Fighting the weakness that tugged at her with insistent hands, she forced her self to stay on her feet, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze teased the strands of dark hair that had managed to escape the braid she'd forced her hair into earlier that day. She knew she shouldn't have allowed her temper to get the better of her, not when it drained her the way it did. But she'd been so frustrated to realize that she'd wasted two days of her captivity worrying when Karasu would decide to show his face, only to find out that he'd left.

Not that planning an escape that would most likely never happen would do her much good anyway.

Sasha struggled to swallow around the talons of cold fear that had her throat in a vice like grip. In stead she focused on the longing that the gentle breeze coaxed forth, carrying with it the heavy, intoxicating scent of rich earth, and the distant forest. It had been so long since she'd been allowed out of her home turned prison, to dart amongst the tree tops and run for as long or as far as she desired.

She knew to succumb to the fear would be her end, but she also knew that she needed to start facing the facts. Her body wasn't getting any better, at least not at the rate that Sasha needed. It was taking too long to recover her full strength, and she was beginning to fear that she might never fully recover. And without her strength, escaping would be impossible.

A movement below caught her eye and she glanced down, feeling the despair thicken as she watched the two guards patrolling the area beneath her window. Soki was taking no chances, and had posted two lesser inuyoukai guards just in case she took it into her head to do something foolish. As irritating as their presence was, Sasha supposed she should be thankful. It had been because of them she'd realized that Karasu was gone. Before he'd left, there had been no need for guards there, since he was usually close at hand, or Ataki was. Now that Karasu was gone, Soki wasn't about to let Sasha get away on his watch.

With a sigh, Sasha turned away from the window and the beckoning fresh air, willing to endure the overwhelming stench of the spilled perfume against the allure of a freedom she could not have. It was bad enough being locked away like some helpless female, she didn't need to be reminded that she practically _was_ a helpless female.

Unconsciously she reached up to press a hand against the livid mark marring her pale flesh. Scratch that thought. Fat chance she had of forgetting with this thing reminded her of its presence with the constant pulses of pain it sent arcing through her neck and shoulder.

Sasha sighed again, glancing around at the destruction she had caused. She knew she needed to face the possibility that escape was impossible, at least not before Karasu returned. She snorted. And it was pathetically obvious that her chances were non-existent once the man returned. Her strength was returning, yes, but it would not be enough. Once Karasu returned she would once again be at his mercy, and then it would be all over. She doubted he would allow her to run around with an incomplete marking for much longer.

Knowing it was foolish, and yet unable to help herself, Sasha wished that Soki had been a little less vigilant in his guarding of her. Not only were there guards outside her window, just waiting for her to do something desperate, but Soki usually watched her himself. Again, another hint that Karasu had been gone, and Ataki with him since it was the other man's job to watch her when Karasu was busy. Sasha continued to curse her own foolishness for not picking up on it earlier. And when business called Soki away, he left the wolf demon to watch her.

There was a faint sound, and as if conjured by her thoughts, Toji stalked through the door. Glaring at him, Sasha watched the way his dark eyes flicked over the destruction, wishing he would do her a favor and hurl his mangy carcass out the window.

Not likely, but Sasha could dream.

From the little she'd managed to gleam out of Soki, Toji was an outcast, driven out by the age old game of dominance amongst the wolf tribes. From what Sasha had heard, when she was bored enough to acknowledge Soki's existence, the wolf had been the former leader of a powerful wolf tribe. As usually happens, another younger wolf had challenged him, and won, taking his place as leader. Apparently it was that fight that had left Toji with the ragged scar that bisected his face. Usually in those kind of battles only one managed to walk away alive, but much to Sasha's irritation, Toji had managed to escape with his life, and was now biding his time until she could return and claim vengeance.

Sasha scowled at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than baby sit me? Why don't you go terrorize some chickens or something?"

The wolf ignored her, wrinkling his nose as the overpowering scent of lilies assaulted him. "What the fuck have you been doin'?" he rumbled, clearly disgusted. "Tryin' to drown yourself in perfume?"

Sasha merely smirked at his discomfort, finding the irritation worth while if it managed to make the brawny fighter uncomfortable. "If it bothers you, feel free to leave. I certainly won't stop you." Usually Sasha didn't stick around to talk to him when he arrived, simply vanishing into her sleeping chamber, but the rage from earlier still simmered beneath the surface, and she wanted to pick a fight. Toji would do nicely.

Toji smiled. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" His smile widened, a feral light reflected in his bright brown eyes. "If it was up to me, I'd let you make a run for it."

Sasha raised a brow, leaning back against the wall nearest the window. "Really? I doubt Karasu would be pleased. He did work so hard to get his hands on me." Her words were carefully bland, but inside she seethed.

Toji's smile turned absolutely sinister, and Sasha was reminded that Toji had at one point been the leader of a wolf pack. A wolf didn't get to be leader without strength and fearsome fighting skills. Even more alarming was the strange light reflected in his eyes, hinting that he was not all together sane. It was the beginning of madness that she saw within his dark brown eyes. She suspected it was from remaining so long without a pack. Wolf youkai were funny that way. If one was forced to go too long without his or her pack, they often lost their sanity.

"I didn't say I would let you escape." His eyes glittered with malice, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "It would be fun to chase you through the trees." He sniffed at her, making a show of lolling his tongue. "You smell good when you're afraid."

The delight in his eyes set Sasha's teeth on edge. "Keep your sick fantasies to yourself. If I did manage to escape, there's no way you'd be able to keep up with me."

"Maybe if you were at your full strength that would be true, but now you're weak." Something dark flickered through his eyes and he stepped closer, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "It would be so easy..." A clawed hand reached out.

There was a rustle of cloth, followed by a snarl of pain as Toji recoiled, his arm dripping blood from the four long deep scratches left behind by Sasha's claws. "Remember who you are speaking to," Sasha hissed, wishing that she could give him the thrashing that she deserved. "Try that again and I'll give you a scar to match the one you already have."

Toji glowered at her, running his tongue along the wounds. He was a gruesome sight, lips and teeth smeared with his own blood. "Without your poison you are nothin'." He leered at her. "Karasu won't want you forever. One day I will have my chance, and I will make you scream."

Sasha ignored the shiver of fear that rippled down her spine. Not if she could help it. "Get in line, wolf. I have bigger problems to deal with than worrying about some out cast flea bag."

"Better an outcast than a pet whore." With those parting words, Toji retreated to the door, leaning against the nearby wall as he finished cleaning the scratches.

Sasha retreated to her sleeping chamber, not wanting the wolf to see the look on her face. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't running away, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

She had to escape. The urgency was growing every day, and Sasha knew that if she didn't manage it before Karasu returned, she never would. When he was there, Karasu was too watchful, too suspicious. Now would be the best time, considering her mark wasn't completed. Just thinking about it filled her with a convoluted mixture of relief, and terror. Relief that Karasu had failed, just as she said he would, and he had not managed to claim her. Terror that he would attempt the marking once again. Sasha could not imagine undergoing that experience more than once. Just thinking about it was enough to make her break out in a cold sweat.

But how? The question plagued her, and no matter how much she thought it over, how many angles she tried to view the problem from, she kept coming up with the same answer. She simply wasn't strong enough. She would have to move fast if she were to escape the castle grounds without tipping off the guards, and be prepared to fight if she was found. Then there was the long flight, since she had no allies among the Eastern Lands with which to take sanctuary.

Sasha slumped down on the bed, claws digging into the soft blankets as she considered the plan that always seemed out of reach. It didn't help matters that she had no clue where she would go if she did, by some miracle, manage to escape.

South was out of the question. By heading that way she would be leaping out of the frying pan and into the fire. While she could always consider throwing them off by heading that way, everything in her rebelled against it. If she did manage to escape, she was going to put as much distance between herself and Karasu as possible.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, thinking it over. She could always head north, to Lord Sakimaru's lands. The old demon was getting on in years, and while he was not exactly an ally of the Eastern Lands, he certainly liked them much more than the South.

Sasha took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she massaged her temples, trying to shrug off the tension that had been her close companion all through her captivity. And last but certainly not least, there was the Western Lands. Like Lord Sakimaru, Lord Sesshomaru was not exactly an ally of her father's, especially considering the late Lord Kijaro's personal dislike for the Western Lord. Sasha had never truly understood the source of her father's hatred, but had known better than to even consider asking. Talking about the Western Land's usually left him moody, and more likely than not to beat her for some slight, real or imaginary. She'd found it prudent to avoid him when ever possible if the Western Lands were being discussed.

She frowned, unable to sit still and once again began to pace, needing to move. It was common knowledge that Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kokuya of the Southern lands were long time foes. From what Master Genji had explained to her once before, their feud stemmed from several attempts by the South to take over the West, once going so far as to ally themselves with a panther tribe seeking revenge for some slight of their own. The attempt had failed of course, but the resentment still simmered beneath the surface, just waiting for a spark to set alight the flames of hatred.

Sasha shook her head. She was definitely getting ahead of herself. First she needed to escape, and after that keep her freedom. Only after she managed to accomplish those objectives would she worry about where she would hide. There was of course the question of what she would do once she did find a place to hide, but Sasha refused to think about it. If she wasn't careful, she would get mired down by her pointless thoughts and lose focus of the important facts. Escape, reach a place of safety, then plan out the future. Trying to figure it out before hand would only distract her, and she couldn't afford to be distracted. Not when she was yet to actually come up with a way to escape.

She was so screwed.

Tired of allowing her mind to run around in circles, she simply paced, allowing the constant movement to soothe her. She passed by a small table with a mirror resting on top of it, the medium sized mirror propped up against the wall. Sitting on the small table were several jewelry boxes, each delicately painted with flowers and shifting, swirling designs that caught the eye.

Eyes softening, Sasha approached the table, brushing her fingers against the cool wood of her favorite, absently tracing the figure of a lone tree laden down with sakura blossoms. They had all been a gift from Mali, the sizes varying as they were suited for different things. One was meant to hold her different hair ornaments, while a smaller one was for her necklaces. Sasha had never been one to wear much jewelry, but she had loved these boxes.

Almost against her will, her eyes lifted, staring into the mirror. The woman staring back at her was pale, large purple eyes full of shadows, of pain. Her long black hair, tied back in its normal braid, only seemed to enhance the drastic changes, highlighting the narrow cheeks and dark shadows beneath her eyes. The wounds that her body still bore, all though nearly healed by now, were hidden beneath the tunic and trousers she wore. Normally she was forbidden to wear them, but realizing that Karasu wasn't there to make her change, she had taken her wardrobe into her own hands. They were far more comfortable than a restricting kimono anyhow, and she wasn't about to cater to that bastard's whims if she didn't have to.

The exhaustion from before started to creep up on her once again, forcing Sasha to continue her pacing. She refused to give in to the desire to sleep, instead wanted to do something, to push her body until her muscles screamed, wanted to hear her heart pounding in her ears. Even as tired as she was, her hands itched to hold her sword, and she could almost feel the familiar leather pressed against her palm. Just as she ached to go outside, her heart cried out for the familiar afternoons of swordplay.

She thought longingly of the hours upon hours spent in an empty room, the only sounds in the air the piercing whistle as her sword sliced through the air, the soft brush of her bare feet over the cool wooden floors. The need was so great Sasha was tempted to go to Soki and challenge him to a sparring match, if only to give her something to pass the time, as well as feel her sword in her hand once again.

Snorting at her own thoughts, Sasha shook her head. She didn't know how long she paced, only that with every step her eyelids grew heavier and her limbs less responsive. Finally, after pushing herself to the absolute limit, Sasha could not fight her body's demands any longer, and settled herself on the bed.

As she made herself comfortable, she struggled to control the helpless anger that heated her blood and fizzled in her ears. Even if Soki were daft enough to let her get her hands on her sword, which he wasn't, she was supposed to be playing the pathetic invalid. For the past few days, as her strength slowly returned, she had refused to call upon her abilities, relying purely on physical attacks when provoked. Even after a marking, Karasu and the others would have gotten suspicious if she had continued to remain physically weak, so she instead had made it appear that while her body was returning to normal, her powers were still weak and useless.

Thinking back on her brief confrontation with Toji, Sasha couldn't suppress a shudder. He frightened her. Not nearly as much as Karasu did, but he was a close second. It had taken every ounce of restraint she had not to blast him with her poison when he'd reached for her. While using the poison would have been rewarding, it wouldn't have helped her in the long run. She'd been forced to play weak, though it wasn't entirely for show. Her reflexes were still pathetically slow. If she'd been in her full strength, she would have blasted that mangy wolf through the door before he'd managed to take so much as a step. That certainly wasn't the case now.

Sasha couldn't help wondering if maybe she should just drop the act all together and make a last ditch attempt for freedom. Playing weak wasn't going to do anything for her if she didn't have any strength to fall back on when push came to shove. She sighed. Questions, questions. There seemed to be no end to the damn things, and never any answers in sight.

Bored, and tired of thinking about things she couldn't change, Sasha shifted until she was lying on her back. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breathes, slowly relaxing the muscles in her body as she allowed her mind to drift. If Sasha had been awake to be irritated, it would have bothered her how easily she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

_Sasha ran._

_As she raced down the vast, empty hallways of her home, she thought of only one thing. She had to find Mali. Panic forced her to lengthen her stride, and even in her dreams she could feel her limbs weighed down by weakness and exhaustion. It was like trying to run through quicksand, yet Sasha plowed on._

_She had to find Mali. Nothing else mattered._

_She turned the corner and found her self running down a hallways littered with bodies, their blood spreading out around them, mingling. The stench of their blood hit her like a physical blow, gagging her, yet she continued to run. There was nothing she could do for them now, but she had to find Mali, had to save her. Sasha refused to fail her a second time. She would protect her._

_Leaping over the prone bodies, refusing to acknowledge her grief for their deaths before the face of her panic for her sister, she continued to run. Yet no matter how much she ran, it didn't seem fast enough. _

_Wound so tight with terror she half expected to snap in two, Sasha stopped to check every room, throwing open the doors with a loud bang, only to move on to the next one when they failed to produce her sister. Again and again she would throw open a door, only to be met with silence, every empty room only fueling her desperation. Sasha struggled for breath as she forced her exhausted body to keep going, her vision going blurry with tears._

_When she reached up to wipe away her tears, it did nothing to clear her vision which remained blurry. Stumbling down the hallway, she clawed at her eyes, desperately trying to clear away whatever hindered her vision. Fury flared to life, and she growled, blinking rapidly. She would not let this stop her. She would find Mali, and she would not let her die! She refused to let her die again!_

_Gradually, as if by will alone, her eyes cleared, and she once again sprinted down the length of the never ending hallway, checking every door she came across. Her feet and legs were covered with blood now, but she ignored it. Only Mali mattered._

_Finally she came to a door that she recognized, and not only threw the door open, but ripped it clean out of its frame, claws lashing out with devastating force. Breathing hard, she darted into Mali's quarters, nearly screaming in frustration when again, the room proved to be empty. As if unable to believe that the room was truly empty, Sasha wandered further into the set of rooms, clenching and unclenching her hands as she struggled to figure out what to do next. Where was Mali? _

_Sasha was only moments from falling apart when she stiffened, a familiar scent filling the air. Cherry blossoms. It was only then that Sasha noticed the cloud of mist that seemed to give her surroundings a surreal cast. As if given a life of its own, the mist seemed to shift, twining around her like a cat. The scent of cherry blossoms grew stronger._

_The mist continued to curl around her, twining around her arms and waist, seeming to tug her forward. Feeling the agitation and fear slowly fall away in the face of a soothing warmth as the mist drew closer, Sasha allowed herself to follow the pull. Allowing herself to be herded along by the strange mist, she stepped through the door. Only this time, she did not appear in the never ending hallway. Instead she stepped out onto the winding path that snaked through the garden._

_Still surrounding by the strange mist, Sasha smiled, allowing the tranquility of the garden to sink into her bones. Gone was the fear, and the panic. Here there was only peace, and the soothing, pervasive fragrance of cherry blossoms. She could almost feel the caress of the sun's heat against her hair and face, could almost smell the many flowers that gave the garden life with their beauty._

_The mist grew persistent, and Sasha chuckled, allowing it to herd her along the path, allowing her hands to brush along the flowers, to feel the soft brush of their petals against the skin of her palms. After a time, seemingly of their own volition, her feet veered off the path, and she walked amongst the plants. The mist did not seem to mind, in fact if it were possible, Sasha felt that if was rather pleased by her choice. But she couldn't be sure. It was mist after all. As she walked, the mist flowed around her, stirring her long braid, and curling around her body, leaving behind only warmth and comfort where it brushed against her skin._

_Rounding a particularly large bush, Sasha saw what she had been unconsciously seeking. The cherry blossom tree stood alone in a small clearing, its branches laden with the pale blossoms that were its namesake. The ground beneath its branches was littered with a carpet of the delicate flowers. By now the scent of it was even richer, more powerful. Even as she thought it, she felt something shift in the world around her, and the warmth that had merely tantalized her before rushed through her in an encompassing wave. _

_As if taking some silent cue, the mist surged passed her, shooting for the tree in a long stream. Moments before hitting the tree it swerved down and swept along the ground, sweeping up the blossoms and tossing them up into the air. The mist then whipped them into a frenzy, snaking around the tree in until it seemed to on solid, never ending stream. Gradually, in the boughs of the tree, a shape began to take form. In the space of a few breathes, the mist and flowers had combined to form the figure of a women. _

_Sasha's heart gave a painful squeeze as she looked up at the newcomer, finding it difficult to speak. "Mali."_

_Mali smiled, her wide green eyes filled with her gentle warmth. "Hello Sasha."_

_Without even realizing it, tears began to pour down Sasha's cheeks as she looked up at her sister, her eyes greedily soaking in the sight of her, looking alive and well. "I'm so sorry," Sasha whispered hoarsely. "I failed to protect you."_

_Mali's smile shifted into a look of horror. "Oh Sasha, no!" She dropped from the tree and rushed forward, eager hands reaching up to wipe away Sasha's tears. She stared up into Sasha's eyes, her own face filled with earnest determination. "There was nothing you could do!" Her eyes flashed. "And I would rather you have saved those children then me."_

"_But you died." Sasha's voice was a bare thread of sound, instinctively reaching up to clasp her sister's wrists. Deep down she hoped that as long as she held on to her, Mali wouldn't be able to disappear._

_This time Mali's smile was tinged with sadness. She brought Sasha's face down until their forehead's touched. "I know, Sasha. I'm sorry I left you to face that awful man alone. But I think it was for the best." When Sasha made to object, Mali's fingers against her lips stilled her words. Quietly, Mali continued, voice firm. "We both know that if I were alive, Karasu would have used me to make you behave. I would never be able to live with myself if I was the cause of your pain, Sasha."_

_Sasha's tears started anew, and she hated herself for agreeing with Mali. She was right. If Karasu had threatened to hurt Mali, Sasha wouldn't have thought of running away. She probably wouldn't even have fought the claiming so hard. Sasha would have been doomed._

_A gentle hand forced her head up to meet determined green eyes. "Sasha, I need you to pay attention. I know this is hard for you, but you need to listen to me." Mali waited until Sasha nodded, although half-heartedly. "I can help you escape."_

_Sasha's head shot up, purple eyes wide with surprise. "What!"_

_Mali clutched her hand tightly, green eyes earnest. "In spite of what you think, this is not just a dream. I really am here."_

_Confused, Sasha frowned, trying to understand. "Wait, what?"_

_In a fit of pique, Mali rolled her eyes. "Its hard to explain. When I died, I didn't pass onto the after life. I couldn't move on, not while knowing that Karasu had you in his clutches. I've been waiting in a limbo of sorts until I had the chance to speak to you."_

_Sasha's eyes narrowed in thought. "So this isn't a dream."_

_Mali hesitated. "No and yes. I'm a spirit, so I had to wait until you were in a position where you could hear me. Sleeping is the best time for the dead to speak to the living. While in sleep you're closer to barrier between the living world and the spirit world." She shrugged. "Let's just say there are some things that you're never going to be able to understand."_

_Deciding to leave it at that, even though she fairly burned with questions, Sasha nodded. "So how exactly do you plan on helping me escape? While my mind is willing, I'm afraid my body will be less than helpful. Not with my recovery as slow as it is."_

"_That's where I can help." Her smile was almost impish._

"_Really? And how do you expect to do that? I don't suppose you plan to possess Soki and order the guards to leave me alone as I simply walk out the front gates?" Mali shook her head and Sasha sighed. "I thought not. So, what do you plan to do?"_

"_Call it a transfer of energy. I am going to give you the rest of the power I managed to retain after my death." _

_Sasha was less than confident. Instead her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And what exactly is going to happen to you after this 'transfer of energy'?"_

"_I will simply pass over to the other side. My power is the only thing keeping me here in the first place, and without it I will simply pass on."_

_Sasha still didn't like it. "You're sure that's it. It seems..." She trailed off, pinning Mali with a dark look. "I refuse to do this if it hurts you in any way."_

"_It won't hurt me, I'm dead," Mali said, brushing aside Sasha's objections. "And even if it did, do you really think I would let you remain with Karasu? Honestly. It would be worth being cast into oblivion if it meant helping you get free." She raised her hands against Sasha's glare. "Not that I really will be cast into oblivion."_

_Sasha scowled, torn. She couldn't imagine being forced to remain with Karasu indefinitely. The only thing that had kept her going this far was the hope that she would manage to escape. Yet, she was terrified that by taking Mali's power would sentence her to a fate worth than death. And there were still questions she wanted to ask before making such a vital decision. _

_In the end, her doubts didn't matter. "I'm sorry Sasha, but I'm not going to let you refuse." Then, before Sasha could try to stop her, Mali took a step forward and merged into her body. Sasha was only able to voice one anguished cry before her throat seized, and she felt like she'd been hit by lightening. Her body began to burn, not with pain, but with power. It rushed through her veins like a wild fire, filling her until she was sure she would burst with the force of it. _

"_Mali!" Sasha screamed around the power that made the very air pulse, her arms and legs locked into position, her teeth clenched as she fought the pain. Then a tingle began in her belly and slowly spread outward as she absorbed the power, feeling the weakness that had plagued her slowly fall away. Even as the pain began to fade away, she felt the minute changes in her body, and knew instinctively that what remained of her wounds had vanished. It continued this way until the only pain she felt was the slow and steady pulse of the mark at her neck. _

"_Mali." Sasha's voice was a mere whisper, and she swayed as darkness began crowding close from the corner of her eyes. "Why?"_

'You must live_,' came a soft whisper, seeming to echo within her mind. _'Good-bye'.

_Sasha's lips shifted into a small smile as the darkness slowly crowded her vision. "Good-bye."_

_Then she knew no more._

* * *

"You had better have found the her."

Lifting dark blue eyes, Lord Kokuya, Lord of the South, stared impassively as Karasu stalked into his study, the younger man's pale green eyes chilly with temper. There was a faint resemblance between the two brothers, both sporting blonde hair, though the shades varied. They both possessed the same lean build and angular features, though Kokuya's face was a trifle sharper, his posture more self-contained than his coldly arrogant brother. Where Karasu possessed the three pale blue crests on his face, Kokuya only had two, the silver star on his forehead gleaming faintly in the light that filtered through the nearby window.

Kokuya lifted a brow at his brother's lack of composure, ignoring his demand. Such a lack of control was hardly in Karasu's character. "You seem rattled." A sharp smile touched his lips, lighting his eyes as he watched his brother intently over his entwined fingers. "Is your latest acquisition giving you trouble?"

Karasu only glared at his brother, clenching his jaw tightly. He knew his lack of control was startling, but he couldn't seem to help it. He had traveled for two days non stop to reach his brother's castle by the deadline he had set, and now Karasu was tired, hungry, and generally without patience. Noticing the darkness that crowded his brother's gaze he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "My apologies, Brother. I find myself tired from my journey, as well as reluctant to be parted from the Lady Sasha so soon." As reluctant as he was to admit such weakness to Kokuya, he knew that denying it would be pointless.

"As your mate, surely she could not even think of escaping."

Karasu growled, pale eyes flashing. Just the thought of her managing to slip away from was enough to give rise to his fury. He was all too aware that every moment he spent away from Sasha was a moment where she was slowly piecing together a way to escape. While he had faith that Soki would mange to keep the stubborn woman contained, he knew better than to underestimate her determination. "She is proving rather...lively." came the stiff reply. "It seems she has managed to resist my first attempt to mark her."

"I am not surprised, considering what I have heard of the woman's character." He sat back. "I believe this was something you were aware of this possibility when you decided upon Sasha in the first place," Kokuya pointed out, enjoying the way Karasu's eyes narrowed in a show of temper. He could get used to an expressive Karasu.

"And yet, you insist on calling me away when you know how very well I cannot afford to leave." Karasu's voice had shifted, growing colder as he regained control of his temper. "As I said, I hope you have found her." He made sure to change his words from a demand to a hope.

Kokuya stared at his brother for a moment, taking in the fierce light in his eyes and the almost rigid set of his shoulders. Deciding that now was not the best time to toy with the other man, he slowly nodded. "I have found her."

In spite of himself, Karasu took a step forward, eyes filled with cool calculation. "Where is she?"

Kokuya leaned forward as well, resting his chin on his entwined hands. "I believe she has recently been lurking somewhere between the border of the Eastern and Western Lands. One of my men got word that a female Inuyoukai with her description was spotted only a short time ago."

Karasu's eyes narrowed. "Are you absolutely sure? The bitch could simply be toying with us." He growled under his breath, flashing fangs. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

Kokuya only smiled, flashing his own fangs. "I am positive. It's her." Then he frowned, beginning to tap out a random pattern on the desk with his claws. "The only question now is why she has chosen to surface after so long in hiding."

Clearing his throat, Ataki spoke up from his position near the door, his voice low and monotone. "It is possible she has gotten wind of your recent activities. Or it could be something as simple as her believing enough time has passed to move around safely." The man gave a small shrug. "With the Lady Yoriko, one can never be completely sure about what compels her."

Karasu turned to stare at his subordinate for a moment, frowning as he thought it over. "Her deciding to meddle in some way wouldn't surprise me," he murmured after a moment. "She always was too nosy for her own good. Just one of the reasons I can't wait to hunt her down and wring her scrawny neck."

"Keep in mind that sighting her is only a small part of the game," Kokuya pointed out. "Next we have to find her, then actually manage to kill her. Both of which have proven rather difficult in the past." He tapped a claw against his lower lip, clearly deep in thought. "We cannot afford to allow her to slip away again, not when she's proven so adept at evading us thus far."

Smirking, Karasu gestured, and Ataki stepped forward, face as expressive as a slab of marble. "Hence the reason I brought Ataki with me. I will send him to Yoriko's last known location, and he will proceed to hunt her down."

Kokuya appeared less than thrilled. "And what makes you think Ataki could do what others could not?"

"Because Ataki was the only one to actually find her the last time she surfaced. If he did it once, he can do it again."

Kokuya stared at him for a long moment, then nodded sharply. "Fine. Send your pet kitty after Yoriko, but don't come whining to me after she sends him back in little pieces. It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

Karasu's eyes flashed. "I remember. And I think she will find Ataki a little harder to swallow than the others we sent after her." He smirked. "He certainly left an impression on her the last time they came face to face."

The older youkai only nodded again. "As you wish. But he leaves now. I cannot afford to give her any more time to slip away. Who knows what she had done in the few days since I received my report."

Understanding the order, Ataki bowed. "I will gather supplies and leave immediately." He bowed again to Kokuya, and then to Karasu, padding out of the room on silent foot steps.

Waiting until the door slid shut behind him, Kokuya pinned Karasu with a look. "You put great faith in him, brother. Is that wise?"

Karasu stared at the door for a moment, then smirked at Kokuya, clearly not worried. "Ataki is loyal to me."

Kokuya leaned forward. "Are you absolutely sure of that brother? That one is clever, and the same goes for his younger brother. The two of them make a formidable pair. Considering the method you used to get a hold of them in the first place, I would not trust them so implicitly."

"Its because of how I got them that I know he will obey me." Karasu said calmly, carefully. "When I destroyed their village and found them huddled beneath their parents dead bodies, Ataki swore to me that he would be my loyal servant, in return for sparing his brother's life." He smirked. "Even today I don't know what possessed me to keep them, but I am glad I did."

"And the other one?" Kokuya inquired.

"Soki will follow his brother no matter where he goes."

Kokuya simply shook his head. "I still believe you are a fool for trusting them, Karasu," then he sat back in his chair. "But who am I to tell you what is best?" Obviously finished discussing this topic, Kokuya stared at his brother for a long moment, blue eyes staring up at him unblinkingly. Power seemed to swell through the room, sliding over Karasu's skin. "Now that we have finished that topic, I have something else I wish to discuss with you." Slowly, gracefully, Kokuya stood, filling the room with the faint whisper of silk rubbing together as he came around the desk.

Driven by instinct, as well as knowledge of what was to come, Karasu slowly got down on his knees, eyes dropping to the floor. "I received your reports about the outcome of your battle, Karasu, and to put it lightly, I was less than pleased." Kokuya's voice was soft, laced with enough power to make Karasu shiver. He tensed as his brother's hand came to rest upon his head, feeling through the oh so careful gentleness to the violence that raged within.

"I was most disappointed to discover that you not only allowed several survivors to escape, but that one of them was Master Genji."

Karasu swallowed hard as his brother's power slid over his skin, raising goose bumps as he became caught between the compulsion to fight or flee. Both would earn him a savage mauling in response, so he remained still, the odd quivering of his limbs the only sign of his tension. When he did speak, his voice came out muffled, stifled by his hair and by keeping his lead lowered. "The men I sent to keep the old man occupied were killed, and by the time I'd gotten there, he was already gone."

"That is not acceptable." Kokuya's voice had dropped down to a tight croon, his hand gently stroking the whisper soft strands of Karasu's hair. "Not after I made it clear that we could not afford to allow any survivors to escape and tell the world of what we had done." He tilted his head to the side. "At least not before I was ready for them to know."

Cold fear tightened Karasu's spine, sending chills rolling down his arms and legs. He struggled to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. "Once I discovered that a small group had escaped, I sent a several of my men after them. They have yet to return, but I am positive of their success. It was a group of children with only the injured old man as their guard, and unlikely that they would be able to outrun my men before they reach the border." He was panting now, but he didn't try to hide it. Trying to hide it only made things worse.

"You underestimate your opponents, Karasu." Kokuya's voice whispered lightly against the sensitive tip of his ear, and he fought not to flinch away. "First with Kijaro, the Lady Sasha, and now Master Genji." The hand resting on Karasu's head slowly slipped down, dragging the sharp tip of his claws over the skin of his cheek. Karasu dared not move a muscle, knowing those claws could slice the flesh of his bones like butter. His skin grew clammy with sweat as he waited in anticipation for the pain to begin. It was only a matter of time, judging from the way Kokuya was toying with him. As the claws slipped from the strong line of his jaw to caress the length of his throat, Karasu was unable to resist pulling back.

Kokuya growled and gripped Karasu's hair with his free hand, forcing Karasu's head back to bare his throat even further. Karasu strained to remain as still as possible within his brother's hold, body trembling as his instincts screamed to withdraw from such a vulnerable position. No Inuyoukai was comfortable exposing their neck, a lingering instinct from the time before they had assumed human shape. He flinched as the warm weight of Kokuya's mouth pressed against his jugular, feeling the sharp prick of his fangs as they drew blood.

"Remember your place, little brother," Kokuya murmured against Karasu's neck. "It is only through my mercy and your usefulness that you are still alive even now." Closing his teeth around his brother's neck, he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise, smiling as he felt his brother's body tense within his hold. "That was for daring to make a demand of me, little brother." Slowly he got back to his feet, releasing Karasu, who sagged forward on his knees, his panting harsh and loud in the soft stillness that surrounded them. "Now here is your punishment for allowing survivors to escape."

There was a moment of absolute stillness, then Karasu began to scream.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! 


	11. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters featured in the show, but I do own the characters I created myself! So ha!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was night, the stars valiantly shining against the velvet darkness that threatened to consume them. The sun had long ago sunk beneath the horizon, its pervasive heat leeched from the earth and the air alike, replaced with the chill of nightfall. Moonlight struggled to filter through the thick canopy overhead, only slivers of moonlight breaking through to the forest floor. The narrow rays gave the illusion of another world, a world of night and shadows.

The forest was ancient, trees with twisted trunks bending like old men, faint whispers sliding through the darkness as they spoke in a language no man could understand. They had stood tall through the ages, silent witnesses to times long past, the very air around them heavy with power and mystery. It had been ages since a man had walked amongst them, and if one were to now, they would feel the weight of the ages surround them, would become convinced that the shadowed hollows contained eyes that saw all.

A single figure walked among the towering trunks, moving with the inherent grace of a born predator. In his presence the air itself went still, the pleasant chirping of the crickets falling silent until the only sound was the faint rustle of foliage as he passed. The still air grew heavy with the strength of his aura, his power brushing against the timeless presence that held the forest in sway. His silver hair fell to his waist, unbound, moonlight caressing the silky strands as the thick mass swung gently back and forth.

Sesshomaru could feel the presence of the forest around him, the age, the majesty. Not many dared to enter these woods, fearing the power that lingered in the air like the scent of blood, rich and full of life. This was the only place he could find peace, letting the heavy silence sooth the predator that lingered just beneath the surface, always waiting, watching.

Silently he navigated his way through the underbrush, the end of his fur stole sliding amongst the branches without snagging. The white of his clothes glowed against the shadowed gloom, a living ghost. One of the sleeves hung empty at his side, a silent testimony that none were without their moments of weakness. The remaining arm ended in a strong hand tipped with sharp claws, the wrist decorated with two crimson crests, matching the marks on his cheeks.

A storm was building.

The sensation had only grown stronger with time, filling him, making him restless. Not a natural storm, but a clash of power that would shake the land, turning the tides of fate onto a new path. Where such a path would lead Sesshomaru knew not, and so he sought out one who would. He knew of only one who would be able to give him what he needed, one who understood the words of warning carried by the wind.

"It has been a long time, Sesshomaru." The embodied voice rolled through the air, echoing amongst the trees.

Sesshomaru blinked, slowly approaching the large tree looming before him. It was a magnificent specimen, a lone sentinel standing tall in a circle of shimmering moonlight, the trunk so wide that three men could not could not fully place their arms around it. "I give you greetings, Bokuseno." He stopped an arms length from the smooth trunk, waiting.

The patch of bark at face level slowly began to stretch, the softened surface shifting until a face was slowly molded into being. Narrow eyes peered at the Western lord, the deep voice spilling from the small mouth. "It has been some time since your last visit, Sesshomaru. What brings you to my forest?"

The demon lord flipped his long hair back over his shoulder with a practiced flick, smoothing the whisper soft strands behind one pointed ear. "I have come to seek your council, Old One."

"Would it surprise you to know that I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru?" The demon tree smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "So you claim."

Bokuseno gave a rumbling laugh, making the leaves of his tree rustle in muted protest. "You have felt the change in the winds, and wish to understand."

Sesshomaru said nothing, allowing his silence to speak for him.

"You are your father's son, Sesshomaru." Yellow eyes gleamed in the shadows. "Sensitive to the world around you. Not many are aware of the delicate balance that binds us all."

"You honor me, old friend." Amber eyes narrowed. "Tell me, what trouble looms beyond the horizon, casting a shadow across my lands?"

"All things move in patterns, Sesshomaru." Bokuseno's eyes slid closed, giving voice to a sigh that sounded like leaves tossed by the wind. "Peace can only last so long. It is a matter of time before chaos takes root in such fertile soil." He sighed again, then yellow eyes opened to meet patient amber. "The wind carries word from the East, whispers of unrest, of death."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a vague frown. "I have received no word about an increase in demonic activity." While the Taiyoukai tended to keep to themselves, they did have informants who would send word if situations arose that would eventually spread beyond borders. That he had received no word was troubling.

"The East is no ally of the West," Bokuseno said, watching the demon lord intently.

"Not since the end of the old Eastern Taiyoukai's reign," Sesshomaru affirmed. "Lord Kijaro is a jealous man who seeks power he will never have. But he is not a fool." His frown deepened. "The Eastern Lord would not allow such unrest to remain unchecked."

"And if he was not in a position to handle the matter?"

"What have you heard?" Sesshomaru asked patiently.

Bokuseno's branches shifted in semblance of a shrug. "I do not place much stock by them, but I have heard rumors that the Eastern palace itself had been attacked, the Taiyoukai and his family slaughtered."

A lesser man would have flinched. Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he considered the implications of Bokuseno's news. "If this is true, war is inevitable." The murder of a Taiyoukai was a grave offense, and one the other lords would not allow to go unpunished. Sesshomaru inclined his head to the ancient magnolia tree. "As always, your words bring wisdom, Bokuseno."

"Come again, Sesshomaru," the old tree responded with a low chuckle. "Your visits entertain me."

Sesshomaru did not respond, nor did the demon tree expect a reply. Instead the demon lord retraced his steps amongst the ancient trees, brow furrowed as he contemplated Bokuseno's news.

"Lord Kijaro is dead." It may very well just be a rumor, but it would explain the lack of response to the increased activity amongst the youkai that were little more than mindless beasts searching for their next meal. They sensed the shift in power, and were hoping to take advantage.

As Bokuseno said, and Sesshomaru had confirmed, he was no ally to the East. Lord Kijaro had made it clear early on that Sesshomaru was beneath his notice, no where near to possessing the power that his late father, the Inu no Taisho had been able to summon at a whim.

Which Sesshomaru acknowledged as truth.

He had not yet reached his father's level, but he had grown stronger. Strong enough to claim the West as his domain and keep order amongst the lesser youkai and power hungry nobles. Strong enough to hold his own and then some against the other Taiyoukai. Their respect for him came from his own power, not just his father's legacy, formidable as it was.

Rumors or not, Sesshomaru would be keeping an eye on the East. He would send Jaken to meet with his informants, and if the imp's news confirmed the Eastern Lord's death, then Sesshomaru would prepare for the war that would soon follow. A Taiyoukai's death always created a power vacuum, and filling it was always a bloody, drawn out ordeal.

He would be ready.

* * *

Sasha came awake with a strangled gasp, back arching off the bed as her body hummed with power. Struggling to breathe around the fire in her lungs, her claws scrabbled at the soft sheets, shredding the delicate material into useless ribbons.

Never before had she felt anything like it.

The blood in her veins was on fire. Every soft whisper of cloth against her bare skin sent shivers skittering down her spine, her skin brutally sensitive as her newly gained power swamped her. Her hearing was enhanced as well, her racing heart a thudding drum that threatened to deafen her. Her muscles were on fire with the fierce desire to _move_, her skin stretched tight over her bones. Mind spinning against the fierce onslaught, Sasha grasped onto the mangled sheets in a desperate attempt to anchor herself.

Forcing herself to take deep, slow breathes, Sasha slowly sat up, claws digging into the palm of her hand. Each movement was slow, afraid that too quick a movement would have her shooting off the bed, out of control on a wild rampage of destruction. Fire danced across her nerves as her body fought to contain the sheer power, dancing a fine line between pleasure and pain. Resisting the urge to vent the steady pressure pressing down on her bones, Sasha fought to remain still, to think.

Brought to the surface by the haze of adrenaline and power, Sasha's instincts demanded that she flee. She knew she would never be stronger than she was now, would never get a second chance. With Mali's power augmenting her own, Sasha was stronger than she would ever be. Her body was healed, the pervasive pain of her injuries a vague memory before smooth unblemished skin and pulsing vitality.

Mali's gift was not something to be wasted.

She was going to escape.

Without stopping to think, Sasha strode towards the door of her room, shoving it aside with barely contained strength. In spite of her care, the wood splintered with a sharp crack. Sasha shook her head when she entered the larger room, wrinkling her nose as the still overwhelming scent of the perfume struck her with renewed force.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sasha's head snapped around at the snarled demand, lips pulling back as she growled low in her throat. Toji took a cautionary step back when he saw her eyes, the pupils dilated until the normally vibrant purple iris was swallowed up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he snapped again, eyes narrowing as he took in her wilder appearance. Her dark hair was a wild tangle spilling down her back and over her shoulders, the surrounding air filled with little flickers of light that appeared and vanished in the blink of an eye. A darkness filled her eyes, rage and primal instinct seething beneath the surface.

"I don't know what you did you bitch, but its not going to work!" He lunged, eyes wild.

Sasha dodged the wild attack, her fingers finding his throat with unerring efficiency. Moving too fast for the eyes to follow, she slammed the wolf up against the wall, hearing a dull crack as his body made contact. She didn't know if it came from the wall, or his ribs, either way it made no difference to her. When he tried to slam his fists into her face, Sasha increased the pressure of her grip around his throat, slowly choking the life out of him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," she said softly, her voice followed by a faint pop as her claws pierced his flesh. Taking the hint, the wolf ceased his struggles for the moment, brown eyes full of hate. Satisfied with his compliance, Sasha eased her claws from his flesh, but did not loosen her grip. "Where is Soki?" she growled.

Toji's lip curled, "Fuck you, bitch."

Sasha merely tilted her head, then slowly allowed her claws to once again pierce the flesh, his blood spilling hot over her fingers. "I am already eager enough to rip out your throat, wolf, do not give me another reason."

"You will not escape," he hissed malevolently, uncaring of the way his blood saturated the air with its scent. "You are too weak."

"If I am too weak, what does that make you?" she hissed in return.

"Your executioner." With startling speed, Toji whipped his leg up and around. It would have slammed into the side of Sasha's head, had she not blocked a moment sooner. Ripping her claws from his throat, Toji shoved her away, ignoring the way deep gashes bled sluggishly.

Sasha stumbled back, but righted herself quickly, dodging his spin kick at the last moment. With a low growl she sprang forward, driving her fist into his cheek with brutal strength, and grim pleasure. Toji staggered back, catching a hold of her ankle as she tried to follow it up with a swift kick. His grip bruising, he yanked her forward in an attempt to knock her off balance. Instead of falling, Sasha moved with him, using his hold on her ankle as leverage to lift up and slam her foot into the side of his face.

Stunned by the move, Toji released her ankle, causing Sasha to fall. She regained her feet quickly enough, and they were once again facing off, the air crackling with tension. This time it was Sasha who made the first offensive move, springing forward to drag her claws across Toji's face, the deep, bleeding gashes mirroring the scar that already marred his face. Snarling in outrage and pain, Toji barreled into her, slamming a fist into her gut, and following the move up with a sharp back hand to her face.

Falling against the far wall, Sasha wiped her mouth, the back of her hand coming away smeared with blood. "I will kill you," she promised, lifting the hand whose claws were stained with the wolf's blood. "I did not release any poison this time, but that will not be the case next time." As if in testament to her words, her claws began to glow.

Toji only snarled, his face twisted into a frightening mask of insane rage. He lunged with a howl, clearly beyond speech. Sasha twisted out of the way at the last minute, her claws flashing across his chest, then his back. Stepping back, Sasha admired her handiwork. The air was filled with a faint sizzle as her poison went to work on the chest armor he wore, quickly eating through the mediocre protection.

The pain seeming to reach him through his fury, Toji scrabbled at the armor, ripping it from his chest and tossing it aside. Turning on her, he growled, "Is that the best you can do? I will taste your blood before this day is out!" He lunged again, twisting at the last moment to land a devastating blow against her side.

Sasha flinched as pain exploded along her ribs. Clutching her side, she watched him through the curtain of her hair. He was breathing hard, his face and chest bleeding sluggishly, the scent of his blood heavy on her tongue. In spite of this, Sasha knew it would take far too long to either kill him, or wear him down so it would be impossible to chase after her.

A change of tactics was in order.

"We'll see who becomes the executioner, Toji," she murmured. Then, before he could react, turned and leapt through the nearby window. She shattered the fragile panes with her claws moments before she passed through the mangled woodwork, tucking her legs close to keep them from snagging on anything sharp.

More by luck than design, Sasha landed on one of the guards stationed outside her window, her feet hitting his shoulders with enough force to drive him to the ground. Hearing a sharp sound as the guard's back snapped, Sasha turned on his companion, claws flashing in the bright sunlight. The man didn't stand a chance.

Taking a moment to get herself oriented, Sasha took off in a ground eating sprint, heading straight for the distant wall surrounding the palace compound. Feet flying over the soft grass, Sasha poured her strength into every stride, unable to contain her exhilaration as she pushed her body to the limit. Her joy was cut short as she was forced to dodge a spear, leaping away moments before the sharp tip plowed into the spot she'd occupied only moments before. Glancing over her shoulder, Sasha's eyes narrowed as she spotted several guards pursuing her, shouting the alarm.

She sighed. Stealth was no longer an option.

Concentrating power in her claws, Sasha leapt up into the air, body twisting around until she was hanging in the air, upside down. Mid-twist, Sasha flicked her wrist at her pursuers, sending crescents of power flitting amongst them, wreaking death and destruction. Landing light on her feet, Sasha continued to run.

She lengthened her stride when she approached the wall, darting back and forth as she dodged arrows and javelins, the soldiers guarding the wall desperate to slow her down without getting too close. The impending wrath of their master loomed over them all.

As an arrow burying itself in the ground inches away from her foot, Sasha dodged behind a tree, hearing a dull thunk as another arrow struck her hiding place. Risking a quick glance at the wall, Sasha pulled her head back, narrowly avoiding another arrow. Scowling, she pressed her back against the tree. There were five soldiers guarding the top of the wall, with three more on the ground headed her way. If she waiting too long, the men on the ground would flank her, and hold her in place until reinforcements arrived, mainly Soki.

Filled with the grim knowledge that if she got trapped her chances were shot, Sasha stole another quick look at the wall. As if with a mind of their own, her eyes slid from the wall to the bath house, and a slow grin touched her lips. That could work.

Darting around the tree, Sasha sprinted towards the lead guard, body low to the ground. Waiting until the last moment, Sasha hurled herself forward, pressing her hands flat against the soft grass. Twisting her arms, Sasha pin-wheeled her legs, feeling the impact of her foot striking the man's face all the way up to her knee. Pushing off the ground with her hands, Sasha flipped onto her feet, simultaneously lashing out with her claws. She caught the second soldier across the throat, the man giving a choked gurgle as his life was drained away.

Grabbing the fallen man's sword, Sasha turned to confront the last man. She ducked as an arrow flew overhead, swearing under her breath as she felt the breeze of its flight against her cheek. She and the last guard came together in a clash of swords, gritting their teeth as each sought to over power the other. Sasha ended the contest when she shifted back, driving her knee up into the man's groin. It wasn't enough to fell him, but it loosened his hold on his sword, allowing it to wrench it from his nerveless grasp. For a moment their eyes locked, then Sasha thrust in and up with her sword, running him through, piercing his heart.

She forced herself to watch as the light faded from his eyes, as his body collapsed at her feet, the sword still rammed through his chest. It had served its purpose, and had no place at her side. For a brief moment, Sasha was seized by the impulse to seek out the dojo and retrieve her sword, desperate to hold its familiar hilt in her hand. But she squashed the impulse, closing her heart against the fierce ache of loss. She did not have time. It was as simple as that.

Avoiding another arrow, Sasha raced across the small courtyard to the bath house, springing up onto the roof, and racing along the narrow ledge, hair flying out behind her in a tangled banner. Reaching the edge of the roof she pushed off, launching herself high into the sky, her clothes flapping against her lithe frame as they were tossed about by the wind.

For a single moment, Sasha's heart swelled with emotion as she cleared the wall and glided over the surrounding forest. She was free, free to race amongst the trees to her heart's content, no longer forced to live within Karasu's shadow, ruled by his cruel whims.

The dream was shattered when fire exploded along her side, making Sasha cry out. Hand pressed to her side, Sasha's fingers found the wooden shaft of an arrow, the light touch bringing with it a wave of dizzying pain. Gritting her teeth, Sasha snapped the shaft in half, but did not draw it out, knowing that as long as the arrow stayed in, it would contain the blood flow.

Hearing the sharp whistle she had missed before, Sasha spun, knocking the arrow from the sky with a sweep of her sleeve. Twisting, she angled her body so that she was falling head first, hair streaming behind her as she dove towards the trees below. With a sweep of her claws, she sent scythes of power slicing through the thick canopy, opening a small hole for her to descend through.

Ignoring the sharp branches that sliced her exposed skin and ripped through her thin yukata, she flipped in mid-air, landing feet first on a sturdy branch. Almost immediately she hissed in pain, falling to her knees as the force of her landing jarred the arrow in her side. Pressing a hand to the wound to slow the blood that was slowly soaking into her clothes, she leapt from her perch, jumping from branch to branch. She knew using the trees wouldn't slow her pursuers down much, but it would have to do.

* * *

Soki sprinted down the long hall, feet silent as he moved across the thick carpets. Snarling under his breath, he slid around the corner, sinking his claws into the corner wall to swing his body around. The sharp exclamations of the guards echoed down the hall, filled with alarm as they scrambled to compensate for Sasha's abrupt escape.

Just thinking about the will full demoness was enough to make Soki grind his teeth.

Damn her! Why hadn't Karasu killed her, just like he was supposed to. Everything had been planned out from the beginning. Get into the palace, stall until the army was in place, then kill the Taiyoukai and his family, ensuring there was no one left to impede Karasu's rise to power. Everything had gone just as it should, until it had come time to kill Sasha. Then everything had gone wrong.

Soki didn't know what happened between the two of them when Karasu followed her to the dojo, but it was enough to throw a wrench in plans that had been in the making for almost twenty years. Instead of killing her, he went and decided to make her his fucking mate! It hadn't mattered that both he and Ataki had counseled the Southern lord against his decision, saying that Sasha was not a suitable candidate for his mate. Their lord had ignored their advice and gone ahead with the marking.

Soki growled under his breath as he strode towards Sasha's quarters. He hadn't been surprised in the least upon learning that Sasha had resisted his lord's marking. That damn woman was too stubborn for her own good; she would never bend.

But if she wouldn't bend, Karasu would break her. Soki knew that from personal experience.

Slamming through the door, Soki barreled into the room, snarling when he saw Toji leaned against the wall, his cheek bleeding sluggishly. Snarling, Soki strode into the room, slamming the wolf youkai up against the wall with brutal strength. "What the fuck were you doing?" He hissed into Toji's face, fangs bared. "How did she get away?"

"How the fuck should I know!" Toji snarled back, shoving Soki away. "One minute she was as weak as a pup, the next she was blazing through the door of her room and throwing me up against the wall."

Soki growled, throwing the wolf to the floor. He stopped the wolf from rising by planting a foot on his throat. "You had one job to do you useless flea bag, and that was make sure the bitch stayed put." Pressing down to make his point made, he leaned over, the tips of his hair trailing along the wolf's cheek. "If she manages to escape, Karasu will make us both wish for death."

The wolf smirked, eyes gleaming maniacally. "Then I guess we had better find her."

Glaring down at the wolf, Soki snarled again, whirling away to storm out of the room, shouting for the closest guards. A small group responded, saluting when they came to a halt in front of him. "The Lady Sasha was reported to have jumped over the wall and headed west, sir. Do you wish for us to pursue her?"

"Only if you don't want to get skinned alive!" the tiger youkai snapped in reply, grabbing the guard who had spoken and hauling him closer. "Send all the men you have into the forest after her. She must not be allowed to escape!" Shoving the guard away from him, Soki stalked down the hall.

He needed to grab his weapons, then he would head out into the forest after Sasha. He doubted she would be caught by brainless guards, especially since they didn't have a clue of who they were dealing with. Sasha was a stubborn bitch, but she was a dangerous stubborn bitch. She was soft-hearted for a demoness, but that wouldn't stop her from ripping their throats out if it meant her freedom. It would take someone of his skill and power to find her.

And find her he would.

Karasu had proven early on that he did not appreciate failure in those who served him. Soki would do whatever it took to prevent a repeat of the 'lesson' Karasu doled out with calculated brutality.

Damn the stubborn bitch to hell for making things so fucking complicated!

* * *

It was nightfall when Sasha finally slowed to a walk, gasping for breath as exhaustion and pain fought for dominance. Sasha leaned against a nearby tree, legs weak and shaking as they struggled to support her. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the smooth trunk. Whatever power Mali had given her, it was running out.

She flinched as the juncture of her neck and shoulder throbbed in warning, hand reaching up to cover the spot in a reflexive gesture. It was only after her body began to burn off the excess power did she realize that not all her wounds had been healed. The mark still remained, a testament that even if she did manage to attain her freedom, she would not have escaped Karasu's grasp. He would be linked to her for as long as the mark existed.

Digging her claws into the bark, Sasha glanced over her shoulder. Her keen eyes picked up the faint sheen of moonlight on the small dollops of black sludge that marked the forest floor, the visible effects of the destructive power of her blood in its natural state. With an aching sigh, Sasha shoved away from the tree, continuing onwards, to where she didn't know. Stopping for even a moment would be ridiculous, especially with the very visible trail she was leaving.

In spite of her injury and ever increasing exhaustion, Sasha's movements were quick and graceful, her feet making no sound on the forest floor. One would have to see or smell the blood sliding along her hand to know she was injured, her body giving away none of the pain that shot through her with every step. With ominous slowness, the blood from her wound stained the yukata over her stomach, only the power of her aura keeping the blood from melting away the thin fabric.

Forced to step over a large branch that must have broken off in the last storm, Sasha's breath hitched, the pain in her side burning with white hot intensity. As awful as the pain was, it served to cover the pervasive ache in her neck that seemed to only grow stronger with time.

A branch snapped to her left, and she stiffened in response, nose testing the wind for any scent of her pursuers. She found nothing, but she honestly didn't expect to find anything. The soldiers would have been taught how to evade an Inuyoukai's sense of smell. A skill which was coming to back to bite her in the ass. Hard.

Sasha suppressed an angry growl, claws digging gouges into the palm of her hand as she clenched them tightly. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. If she wasn't careful, she would leave scars, even with her kind's advanced healing.

She caught a flash of movement in the corner of her eye and whirled around, claws slicing through fabric and hitting flesh. Her attacker grunted and leapt back, hand pressed against his chest. Seeing the orange and black hair, Sasha felt a crushing dismay. Soki. How had he found her so quickly? Her face carefully dispassionate, she watched as the man's youki appeared around his body, working to burn away the poison before it could seep into the wounds and cause any further damage.

Once his wounds were clear, Soki grinned, shoving his long orange hair over his shoulder, black bangs falling to frame his face. Gleaming yellow cat's eyes watched with intently, his smug smile oozing satisfaction. He wore no armor, his attire simple with a dark green hakama. His chest was left bare, his weapons being two katanas strapped to his back with leather straps holding them in place, crisscrossing over his chest.

"I found you bitch." He clicked his needle like claws together, knowing the sound irritated her.

Sasha glared at him, purple eyes flashing with the force of her ire. "Congratulations. But your going to have to do more than that."

Soki's grin vanished in an eye blink, replaced with the feral smile of a predator sensing prey. "My lord would no doubt prefer that I bring you back alive and well. I wouldn't want him to miss you."

As if in response to his words, the throbbing ache in her neck penetrated the sharp agony in her side. Sasha forced her face to remain smooth and indifferent, clenching her jaw to hold back the involuntary moan of pain. Her neck pulsed two more times before once more being swallowed up by the pain in her side. No matter what, she was not going back to that bastard, Sasha promised herself, a bone deep fury welling up within her. Instead of attacking Soki outright, she reigned in the impulse, forcing herself to wait for the opportune moment. Genji and her grandfather hadn't trained a fool.

"Don't sound so smug, Soki. What makes you think you are capable of dragging me back? I am no pup to be shaken into obedience."

The tiger youkai eyed her up and down, taking in the high firm breasts that pushed against her yukata, the slim waist, and long legs. His smile was slow and satisfactory, like a cat licking the last bit of cream from the bowl seconds before the rest of the cat's got there. "You are certainly not a pup. But that hardly makes a difference. You will go back."

Instead of bristling at the sure tone of his voice like he expected her to do, she smiled. It was not a nice smile, but one that showed off sharp fangs and deadly intent. "You forget yourself Soki," she said quietly, her voice carrying a lethal edge he'd never hear before. "It's the dog that chases the cat."

With only a faint rustle of cloth as a warning she lunged, claws glowing with the power of her poison. Taken by surprise he wasn't able to evade her attack, and received four deep scratches down the length of his chest, marring the deeply tanned flesh. He leapt away before she could follow it up with another swipe, and she leapt after him, their battle moving up into the trees as he attempted to put some distance between them. While in the air he reached back and unsheathed one of the katanas on his back, the sound scraping against her sensitive ears.

For a moment she allowed herself to feel grief for the sword she'd been forced to leave behind. It was disturbing how naked she felt without it on her hip, or within arm's reach. It had been her one and only connection with her grandsire, a man she remembered as big hands and a warm voice. Pain and fury burned through her in a tangled mix, the side of her neck throbbing in answer.

Karasu. Karasu was the source of her pain, and her grief. She hated the man who would be her mate if it weren't for her stubborn nature and refusal to surrender. She hated him with body, mind, and soul.

Instead of embracing the emotion seething beneath her skin, Sasha fought back the rage as she evaded Soki's blade, her quick side step saving her from getting stabbed in the shoulder. Her rage would not help her, only distract her, and she needed her wits about her if she was going to win this fight. And win she would. There was no doubt in her mind that she would win, because there were no other options.

Feeling the warm slide of her blood over her skin, Sasha lifted her hand, the deep crimson glowing against her pale flesh. Flicking her wrist, she sent the loose droplets flying through the air in a poisonous arc aimed straight for Soki.

Soki managed to dodge most of the attack, but was unable to evade the rest, and the blood splattered across his thigh. It immediately began to eat into the heavy muscle, hissing and sizzling. With an ugly snarl he glared up at Sasha, glowing with the power of his aura as he burned away the poison. He stared at her for a long second before leaping after her. They traded blows before separating once, Sasha having gained a slash on her arm, and Soki several more claw marks decorating his chest.

While falling back, Soki pulled out several throwing stars, holding them between each finger. Waiting until he had landed on a tree, he let them fly with deadly accuracy, each one making a faint whirring noise as they sliced through the air. Sasha sprang away, wincing as the muscles in her side flexed, sending bolts of agony slamming through her with frightening intensity. Feeling another flood of warm wetness coating her side, Sasha knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. She was losing blood fast, and she couldn't afford to weaken much further.

One of the stars struck a tree where her knee had been only seconds before while another missed her neck by inches. Yet as hard as she tried, Sasha was too weak to dodge with any real effectiveness. The last throwing star imbedded itself in the flesh on the back of her leg, adding to the pain in her side and neck. Biting her lip to hold back a shriek of pain, she managed to land on another branch, turning to inspect the wound. It was ugly with blood running down her leg in almost black rivulets.

Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she hesitantly reached back and gave it a quick tug, pulling it out of her leg. Keening low in her throat, Sasha slipped in into the tie of her yukata instead of tossing it away. She tested her leg by taking a tentative step and nearly collapsed for her pains. It must have severed too much of the muscle, making it nearly impossible to run with any effectiveness. Sasha knew she was in trouble, since the damaged leg ruined any real chance of dodging. And with the wounds she was already suffering from, her chances were neatly halved.

A rush of wind behind her was her only warning, and she shoved herself backwards, saving herself a painful hamstringing by Soki's sword. She was unable to keep herself from falling off the branch she was currently standing on, and tumbled to the ground, barely managing to land on her feet, thought the pain that ricocheted through her made her feel not so fortunate.

Sasha struggled to stay upright. It was getting harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other. Was it her imagination or was the ground beginning to ripple beneath her feet? She grimaced in pain. She may be an Inuyoukai, but even her body needed time and energy to heal such severe wounds, especially considering how weak she was already. She stumbled as a root snagged her foot, gasping aloud as blazing agony shot through her, leaving her numb and shaking. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she fell to her knees with a grunt, leaning against the base of a nearby tree.

Leaning her head against the tree, she glared at Soki as he approached on silent feet, smirking. "Your finished. Don't make me wait around until you pass out. Just give up."

"Fuck you," she gasped, hand pressed to her side where the blood continued to flow. Sliding the tip of her finger into the sash, she felt the touch of cool metal. Allowing a grimace to slide across her face, she leaned forward as if in pain, getting a better grip on the throwing star. "I won't go back. I refuse to go back."

"Don't be ridiculous," Soki chided, hands on his hips. "Do you honestly think you can escape Karasu?" He pointed to her neck, where the mark was beneath her yukata. "Even if you did manage to escape, which you won't, Karasu would never let you go, not with that on your neck. He claimed you, and now he owns you."

"I will not be that bastard's pet!" She yelled, groaning as she forced her feet to move. Claws digging into the bark of the tree, Sasha slowly dragged herself up onto her feet, until she was standing, albeit leaning heavily against the tree. "I will not be like you," she said softly, eyes blazing with contempt.

Soki's face hardened, yellow eyes growing shuttered as he took the verbal blow. When he spoke his words were just as soft, almost blending with the sounds of the forest around them. "Yes, Karasu owns me, and will continue to do so for as long as my brother serves him. But I am no whore, and I would rather be a slave than be confined to the fate that awaits you as my lord's mate."

Sasha shook her head. "His mate? I will not be his mate. I will be his concubine, his slave, and his victim. I will not go back to that life."

"You have no choice!" Soki hissed, taking a menacing step forward. "I will not pay the price for your useless attempt at freedom."

"We'll see how useless it is!" Sasha retorted. Shifting her grip on the throwing star, she threw it with all her might.

Time seemed to slow as her eyes tracked the throwing star's flight. Soki saw the attack at the last moment, his eyes widening in shock. His face was still shocked when the blade buried itself in his left eye, snapping his head back with the force of it. With a ragged scream Soki staggered back, hand clutching his eye, which was oozing black blood down his cheek.

Tapping into reserves she didn't know she had, Sasha bolted, pursued by Soki's ragged scream of fury. Panting, she darted amongst the trees, tears streaming down her face as her leg rebelled with darts of fiery pain shooting up and down her calf. Behind her she could hear the brush crackle, and harsh breathing, Soki hot on her tail. "You're going to pay for that you fucking bitch!"

Breath dragging in her throat, Sasha silently prayed to any gods that would listen, silently pleading for them to give her more strength. As if in answer to her prayers, the forest began to thin around her, and she was gradually forced to dodge large boulders instead of trees. Feet slipping in the loose dirt that coated the ground, Sasha scrabbled around one particularly large, rock, thinking quickly.

The rocks would make it much harder to track her by sight, or by any marks she might leave behind. All she needed to do was mask her scent and keep from spilling any blood, and she might be able to make her escape. Biting her lip, Sasha leapt onto the boulder and hunkered down, making herself as flat as possible.

Covering her mouth with her hand in order to hide the sound of her breath, Sasha waited with bated breath, every fiber of her being tense with the effort of remaining still. Only while dealing with Karasu could she ever remember being this terrified. She couldn't resist flinching in surprise when Soki leapt into sight only a couple yards away. His rage was only enhanced by the blood that trailed down his face and down over his chest. In the moments she used to hide, he must have ripped out the throwing star, revealing the ugly gash that bisected his eye and cut into the skin below. Sasha wasn't sure if the eye would be able to fully heal or not.

Moving each limb with concentrated slowness, Sasha eased herself backwards, eyes locked on the searching tiger youkai. She had managed to find a spot downwind, and since tiger youkai's noses weren't nearly as keen as an Inuyoukai's, he would be unable to sniff her out for now. All she needed to do was take him by surprise, and disable him by any means necessary. From her perch, Sasha silently willed Soki to move closer. She was getting weaker by the second, and soon she would hardly have enough strength to move, let alone fight him.

To her relief and dread, he started moving towards her, eyes shifting back and forth as they sought any sign of her person. So tense she was almost shaking, Sasha waited, silently counting his steps as she waited for the perfect moment to strike. She would have to move fast. Soki wasn't the type to be caught off guard, not even while half blind.

Soki had just drawn even with Sasha's boulder when she leapt. She had almost reached him when he abruptly spun, his foot slamming into her side. Sasha gasped, the force of the strike slamming her onto her back, the ground breaking up beneath her. Dazed, she was unable to keep Soki from pinning her to the ground with his foot on her stomach, pressing down until she was writhing beneath him, clawing at his hakama.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" he hissed, grinding his foot into her middle. Reaching down, he gripped the arrow shaft and yanked it out, forcing Sasha to see stars as the pain swamped her. He reached for her hair, taking his foot off her stomach to haul her up until they were face to face. "I'm going to drag you back, and throw you back in the dungeon. Then we'll see how Karasu decides to deal with his little pet."

Sasha was unable to suppress her shudder of fear. Karasu was break her. And he would do it slowly, drawing it out until she begged for her own death. Then he would mark her, binding her to him irrefutably. She'd had the strength of will to deny the bonding once, there would be no second chances. Weakened as she was, her body would have no choice but to surrender to the foreign invasion.

Snarling, Sasha grabbed his wrist and yanked it closer, sinking her fangs into his arm with relish. Soki grunted, slamming his other hand into the side of her head, trying to make her release her hold. Sasha held on, grinding her teeth together until they hit bone. Finally, with a snarl, Soki tossed her away from him, and Sasha hit the ground rolling, leaping to her feet. She'd been running for only a moment when she came to an abrupt halt, skidding across the loose dirt.

She was standing on the edge of a cliff. Far below there was a faint blue strip of blue, the water glinting faintly from the moonlight. A hawk's cry came from below, echoing off the steep walls, a lonesome cry that echoed the wail in Sasha's heart.

A chuckle at her back forced her to turn, and she saw Soki standing only a few yards away, hands crossed over his chest. "No where to run, Puppy. Makes you wish you were a bird, huh?"

Sasha merely stared at him, then looked back at the river far below, thoughts whirling.

Soki stepped closer. "Give it up Sasha. You've got no where to go now, and I'm fed up with this little game."

The wind caressing the dark strands of her hair, Sasha looked at him over her shoulder. "So am I."

She took a deep breath, then jumped.

* * *

_A/N_: My deepest apologies for taking so freaking long to update! I know how irritating it is when an author just doesn't update fast enough. What makes this whole situation worse is that I promised myself I wouldn't do that, and yet lo and behold, here I am, taking forever to update. I will do my best to get this story finished by the end of summer, but I'm also working on another story right now and its hard to choose which one I want to work on. If you want to see the other story I'm writing, check out my profile for the link. Enjoy!

Read and Review people! Show me the love!


	12. Surprising Outcome

Chapter 12

* * *

Sasha woke to pain. It seemed to be a common occurrence lately, so she wasn't too surprised.

Blinking slowly as the last vestiges of sleep slipped away, she found herself staring up at damp stone. Fear surged through her for one horrible moment as she remembered her stay in the palace dungeons. Had she been captured? Heart thudding against her breast bone, Sasha shot up, her gasp turning into a strangled moan as her body protested the quick movement. Her panic was only inflamed when she felt something heavy hamper her movements. It took her a moment for her to think past the injury induced panic to recognize the sensation of fur against her skin.

Forcing herself to hold still even as she trembled with the need to _move_, Sasha critically examined the fur pelt that had been draped over her. Her heart slowed as she recognized that she was not in the palace dungeon. The only question now was where was she? Burying her fingers in the thick, coarse fur that had once belonged to a bear, she surveyed her surroundings warily. Instead of the cell that she had first imagined, Sasha found herself in a cave.

The cave was small, enough so that Sasha felt slightly claustrophobic. Pushing aside the intense awareness of how close the cave walls were, she eyed the fire pit a short distance away. Who ever had rescued her had placed her makeshift bed close enough that she would be able to bask in its heat without fear of catching on fire. There was a small pile of wood placed near the far wall, as well as a scattering bones that littered the cave floor around the small fire pit. There was even a small pack propped against the far wall.

Sasha wondered who had come to her rescue. The cave was too damp for scent to cling to, so she knew nothing, not even memory flashes of being moved. Uneasy, Sasha slowly got to her feet. The move made her feel every bruise and cut, but she ignored the pain, more intent on removing herself from such a vulnerable position. She wondered where she'd been found. She remembered nothing after hitting the water, feeling only the shock of the icy water before she blacked out. Considering how weak she had been when she threw herself off the cliff, Sasha had to admit that she was surprised she had survived.

In a vague way, she supposed she was almost disappointed that she had survived. When Soki had her trapped against the cliff's edge, Sasha had taken the only course with the out come that she desired most, as drastic as it had been. Her lip curled at the memory. She refused to go back to Karasu and had been prepared to accept death if that was the only way to escape Karasu for good. Her gaze flicked over the cave once more. But apparently her plan had some flaws. She would decide later if she was relieved or not.

Nervous at the thought of being found in such a vulnerable by her would-be rescuer, Sasha got to her feet and stepped away from the blanket. Moving to stand in the middle of the cave, she considered her options. She was weak and battered to within an inch of her life, but she was alive. She could leave the cave right now and try to make it out there on her own, or she stay here and meet the person who had saved her life.

Sasha's chest constricted at the thought of being at another person's mercy. Immediately she began to beat back the panic, taking slow, deep breaths. This person had obviously fished her out of the river, and given her their bed to sleep on. If they'd had any harmful intentions, they would have done it while she was unconscious. Or they wanted her awake to enjoy her screams, a small voice pointed out in the back of her mind.

Shaking her head, Sasha pushed those darker thoughts away. She was going to stay, at least to give her rescuer a proper thanks. Whoever this person was, they didn't have to rescue her, but they had. She turned purple eyes on the lone pack against the far wall. But it wouldn't hurt to see what she could find out about this person before they got back. If they were coming back, that same voice supplied again.

Once again refusing to acknowledge the small voice, Sasha crept towards the lone pack. Ears trained for the slightest sound, Sasha pulled the pack closer, opening it up to see what was inside. Then she tipped the pack over and shook out its contents, spilling them on the ground before her. The first thing she noticed was a knife, the blade alone about the length of her hand. Holding the knife up, Sasha admired the gleaming steel blade, testing the edge on the pad of her thumb. The blade sliced into the soft flesh easily, a line of crimson sliding down her thumb before the minuscule wound healed, leaving behind a line of dried blood.

Sucking on the skin to clean off the blood, Sasha allowed herself a moment of approval for her mystery rescuer. Whoever they were, they had good taste in steel. Setting the small blade aside, she sorted through the rest of the stuff. There wasn't much, just a few random things that obviously had personal meaning for her rescuer; one of them being an ivory comb with bamboo shoots painted on it.

Eying the comb, Sasha carefully picked it up. She sniffed at it, wrinkling her nose in surprise when she recognized the tangy scent of a fellow youkai. Her eyebrows shot up. Not just a youkai, but an Inuyoukai.

Having mixed feelings about her discovery, she quickly packed everything back up and placed the bag back in its former position. Returning to her feet, Sasha briefly considered what to do with herself now. Her body ached and as much as she wanted to lie back down and rest, Sasha couldn't bring herself to do that. After being forced to spend so much time on her back, finally having the chance to be on her feet was refreshing.

Glancing at the entrance, she saw a bright slash of sunlight illuminating the area just outside. Sasha could almost feel the heat of the sun on her face, and suddenly the coo and damp interior of the cave was unbearable. She needed to be outside. Sasha strode forward with new eagerness, her pain forgotten. Reaching the line between shadow and sunlight, she hesitated, eyes darting back and forth, then shook her head and stepped forward. She needed this.

The warmth eased the chill that had coated her skin and sunk into her bones. Standing in the full light of afternoon, Sasha tilted her face to the bright sun overhead and allowed her eyes to slide shut. She wasn't aware when the first tears slid down her cheeks, but she did not sob or weep over the pain she had suffered. Instead she simply lowered her head and concentrated on the warmth that touched her hair and back.

"I see you're finally awake."

The voice shattered Sasha's moment of peace and she whirled around with a snarl, eyes slitted dangerously. As injured and battered as she was, she was still dangerous. Her would be rescuer was going to find that out the hard way if they thought about pulling anything. When she didn't see any one right away, she put her back to the rocky outcrop the cave was situated in.

"It's about time too." There was a rustle in a nearby tree, and a young woman dropped out to land in a crouch. Sasha was only able to blink in surprise as the woman straightened, a brace of dead rabbits slung over one shoulder. Dark brown eyes swept over Sasha. "I was getting ready to dunk you back in the river if you'd decided to sleep one more day," she stated brusquely, seeming unconcerned about Sasha's offensive stance.

Sasha didn't respond right away, instead taking the time to digest her rescuer's appearance. Of all the things she'd expected, this young woman was hardly it. First of all, she must have been a full foot shorter than Sasha herself. Next, everything about her looked delicate; except for her eyes. Those eyes had seen blood spilt. A single scar bisected her right brown eye, the line traveling down her forehead and over the eyelid down onto her cheek. The eye underneath had remained undamaged.

Most noticeable and surprising of all were the small dog ears perched on top of her dark purple hair. They were a darker purple than her hair, almost black, and twitched gently. The soft triangles were in constant motion as they perceived and reacted to the sounds around her. Sasha didn't understand. She smelled like a full-breed, but she had the ears of a hanyou.

Sasha eyed the strange woman a moment longer before smiling softly. "I suppose I have you to thank for pulling me from the river then. I thank you." She executed a stiff bow, and kept her eyes fixed on the woman.

Her rescuer only smirked. "Don't mention it. I nearly left you in the water." She shrugged as Sasha quirked a brow in question. "I thought you were some human woman that had gone and drowned herself." She lifted her hand, showing off her own claws. "If I hadn't seen your claws, I would have just let you float on by." Flopping down in the shade of the tree she'd dropped from, she pulled the rabbits closer.

Sasha kept her face blank, not sure how to react to the woman's confession. "That's comforting to know. Now if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Yoriko. And you're welcome for dragging your sorry ass out of the river." Using her claws, she ripped a line down the first rabbit's back, meticulously pulling off its pelt. "Rescuing morons seems to be the only thing I've done recently," she muttered to herself, ignoring the way Jazz stiffened at the insult. "First that old geezer with his posse of brats, and now you."

Sasha stiffened, feeling like someone had clubbed her over the head with a rock. She took a step closer. "You rescued a man with a group of children?" Hope glimmered just out of reach.

Yoriko glared at her, tossing the first pelt over her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, like I just said. There was this woman with him too, but she didn't seem to be much help. They were about to get their asses handed to them by a couple of soldiers when I found them." She grinned, revealing sharp fangs. "Normally I wouldn't have bothered, but I recognized the insignia on the soldiers' armor and figured why not."

"So they're okay?" Sasha swallowed hard, fighting back tears of relief that burned beneath her eyelids. Her voice had gone hoarse, and she cleared her throat. "They're safe?"

"I'm not sure. The old guy looked kinda beat up, but he seemed pretty determined to get those kids to safety. After I got rid of the soldiers, he headed North with the little ones." Brown eyes narrowed. "Why? You know them or something?"

Sasha didn't answer right away, merely closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun. Tension leaked from her shoulders and back as she released the fear she'd held for them. She smiled softly. "I'm so glad. I had no way of knowing if they had survived or not." She struggled against the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks and gradually the burn faded, leaving her dry-eyed and calm. She smiled weakly at Yoriko. "Thank you for rescuing them."

Yoriko met her gaze and nodded. Then she grunted and, grabbing one of the rabbits that had yet to be skinned, tossed it over to Sasha. "Here, skin that. If you're going to eat it, you might as well help prepare it."

Sasha didn't argue, having skinned more animals with her claws than she could honestly remember. Oddly enough, the familiar actions helped to soothe her somewhat, reminding her that life was not at an end.

That she had escaped.

The realization crashed over Sasha like a wave of icy water. She had managed to escape. She was not confined helplessly to her rooms, waiting for Karasu to return and finish what he had started. The relief was heady, and Sasha would have started giggling if she didn't remind herself that just because she had escaped, didn't mean that she couldn't be captured again.

The mark on her shoulder chose that moment to throb, as if reinforcing the point. There was distance between her and Karasu, but she wasn't free of him. Not yet.

"You said you recognized the insignia on the soldiers' armor." Sasha said after a time. "How do you know Karasu's men?"

Yoriko paused in her shredding for a moment, then resumed without looking up. "Karasu and I go way back."

"Really?" Sasha began wondering if she should have left when she had the chance.

Sensing the tension in the other woman, Yoriko smirked. "Oh don't worry. I'm not working for him or anything. In fact, I've promised him that the next time I see him I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line," Sasha growled before she could stop herself. She resisted the impulse to clench her hand over the fabric of her shoulder.

Yoriko looked up, and Sasha recognized a flicker of sympathy behind intent brown eyes. "I heard about what happened to the Eastern Palace. I'm sorry."

"How did you know who I was?" Sasha didn't look up from the rabbit she was cleaning, ripping the pelt off with frustrated brutality. Fury and pain simmered beneath the surface, the conflict shielded beneath thick dark lashes.

"There aren't many Inuyoukai females running around with black hair and purple eyes. Or that many females running around at all for that matter." Yoriko tossed her another rabbit, and Sasha snagged it out of the air. "Besides, I've seen you around before. From afar obviously," she added, seeing the look that Sasha threw her. "It was in my best interest not to be seen by anyone at the time, so I was staying low."

"Why were you hiding?"

Yoriko grinned, ripping the pelt off the last of the rabbits. "Lets just say Karasu and his brother Kokuya would do a lot to get their claws on me right now." Lifting her bloody claws to her lips, she proceeded to lick them clean.

Instead of licking her own claws, Sasha instead chose to wipe them on her already soiled hakama. "I know the feeling," she muttered. She held up the two skinned rabbits. "Where do you want these?"

"You can hold on them for a little while longer. I need to get a fire going." After burying the offal and ripped pelts of the rabbits, Yoriko got to her feet. She returned to the cave, with Sasha waiting a few moments before following. As Yoriko got a fire going, Sasha instead returned to the bed with her back resting against the cave wall. Closing her eyes she ignored her body's aches and pains.

She didn't ask why Karasu and Kokuya wanted to kill Yoriko, and the other woman didn't ask about Sasha. It was a silent mutual agreement that while food and company would be shared, that was all. Details were unwanted.

It was only a few moments before there was a fire crackling cheerfully in the small fire pit. Using two of the sticks she'd set aside, she skewered two of the carcasses and handed one to Sasha. They cooked their food in silence, the air filled with the intoxicating scent of cooking meat.

Sasha ended up eating most of the rabbits, her weakened body starved for nutrients. Yoriko didn't seem to mind, content with her smaller share. After they were both done eating, they sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts as they stared at the crackling fire. "How long was I asleep," Sasha asked, realizing she didn't know how long it had been since she'd made her escape.

Yoriko tossed another stick on the fire. "You were asleep for four days."

Sasha stared at Yoriko in shocked disbelief, then slowly got to her feet, flinching when pain spiked all along her side in waves of burning heat. Shoving the pain away, she slowly made her way to the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

Turning, she saw that Yoriko hadn't moved to stop her, but was simply watching her over the dancing flames, brown eyes reflecting the fire. "Thank you for sharing your meal with me. But I really must be going. If it has indeed been as long as you said, then I can't afford to stay here any longer."

Sasha knew it was only a matter of time before Karasu's men found her. They wouldn't know she had survived the fall, and if they truly thought she had perished, they would begin searching for a body. Either way, she had to make sure she was long agone before they began their search. If they hadn't already.

"Don't be stupid. You're weak and injured. You'll only get yourself killed," Yoriko said scornfully, throwing another stick on the fire contemptuously. "I don't know why its taking you so long to heal your wounds, but that definitely means you should stay put tonight. At least for tonight."

"I'm fine," Sasha growled through clenched teeth, eyes flashing.

"Of course you are," Yoriko replied sweetly. "Which is why you reek of blood." She made a point of sniffing the air. "A lot of it. If you go out there like that, you'll just attract every predator in the area." She smirked. "Now lay back down and get some sleep. You look like you can use it."

Sasha hesitated, but the feel of warm blood soaking through the side of haori decided her. As much as she hated to admit it, Yoriko had a point. Without looking at the other woman, she returned to the pelts and eased herself down. "I'll stay the night. But tomorrow morning I'm leaving."

Yoriko only nodded. "I'm sure you are."

Scowling, Sasha turned onto her uninjured side to face the cave wall. To her irritation, she was out in moments.

* * *

_Sasha raced through the garden, biting her lip to muffle her laughter as she searched for a suitable hiding place. Spying the cherry blossom tree she uttered a soft squeal of delight and ran towards it, braided hair flying out behind her as she leapt unto one of the lower branches._

_Uncaring of the small scratches she collected Sasha climbed higher into the concealing leaves and flowers, clutching at the trunk with her small claws. Pulling on a small branch, she peered through the leaves to watch the entrance of the garden, quivering in anticipation. She was sure that Grandfather wouldn't be able to find her this time. _

_Seeing the lord walk into the garden, she covered her mouth with one hand in an attempt to muffle her breathing. The youkai smiled, his pale blue eyes sweeping over the assembled flowers in an attempt to find his wayward granddaughter. "Sasha, I know you're here." He moved deeper into the garden, "Don't think I won't find you this time." Her grandfather moved out of sight as he moved behind a large bush, and Sasha giggled into her sleeve. Then she shrieked in surprise as a large hand tugged on her braid, "Gotcha!"_

_Turning, Sasha threw her self into her grandfather's arms, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "That's not fair, you sneaked up on me."_

_Lord Daichi rubbed noses with Sasha, then kissed her on the forehead, "You never said I couldn't. But, it was very clever to hide in the tree, I almost didn't pick out your scent among the flowers, since you smell like one so much yourself." He chuckled when he saw the way her young face frowned in disgust, "What's the matter, you don't like smelling like a flower?"_

"_No," Sasha said haughtily. "I'm going to be a great fighter, and fighters don't smell like flowers."_

"_Oh really, and what do great fighters smell like?"_

_Sasha hesitated, "I...I don't know Grandfather. But not like flowers."_

_Still holding his granddaughter he leapt down from the tree and made his way into the castle, "Well, I don't see any reason you can't be a great fighter and smell like flowers."_

"_Master Genji said that if I smell like flowers then I haven't been practicing enough since I stood still long enough for the," her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to remember the words her teacher used. "....the pollen to land on me."_

_Lord Daichi threw his head back and laughed, a deep laugh that had rarely been heard since the death of his beloved wife, Lady Akemi. "I suppose old Genji is right. But between you and me little one, I like the smell of flowers."_

_Sasha gazed up at her grandfather in surprise. "You do?"_

"_Of course."_

_She thought about this revelation for a minute, then smiled. "I guess its not so bad to smell like flowers then."_

_Lord Daichi smiled fondly, tracing a single claw over one of her delicate blue crests. "No little one, I don't suppose it is."_

* * *

Sasha woke slowly, her mind still lost in the dream memory from years before. That had been the day her father had taken Keiji on his first tour of the Eastern Territory, and Sasha had been forced to stay behind. Her grandsire, Taiyoukai at the time, had made it his mission to cheer her up. They'd played hide and seek in the garden, her grandsire using the game to sharpen her senses and develop a feel for the hunt.

Heart heavy with longing for the way things had once been, Sasha opened her eyes. She stared up at the cave ceiling for a moment, allowing the pain in her body to wash over her. Everything ached and throbbed. From the way she was feeling, she doubted that anything had had the chance to heal. Not with her body consumed with fighting the mark that pulsed faintly with every heart beat. It was going to take her twice as long to heal, and Sasha didn't think she would be able to survive long if even her own body was fighting her.

"You look like shit."

Sasha turned her head to glare at Yoriko, who was leaning against the far wall, wrist propped up on one bent knee. "I don't remember asking for your opinion." Pushing the pelt aside, she slowly got to her feet, flinching when the wound in her side throbbed, followed by the faint trickle of warm blood over her skin.

She looked down as something was tossed at her feet. Bending down, she picked the pouch up, surprised by the weight of it. Shooting a glance at Yoriko, she opened it to reveal several strips of cooked meat. She glanced at the other woman. "What's this for?"

"Your going to need to eat, and in your condition, I doubt you'll be able to hunt for yourself."

Sasha glared at the shorter woman. "Your confidence is overwhelming."

She glanced at Yoriko's face, then at the pouch, clearly hesitant. She was hungry, but that didn't mean she was willing to just eat the food Yoriko had given her. She was thankful for the shelter and a chance to rest, but she wasn't above being suspicious of the other woman. Yoriko seemed nice, but that didn't mean she didn't have her own agenda. Most youkai didn't help one another simply out of the kindness of their hearts. There were motives behind motives, and Sasha had learned how to maneuver that complicated dance of give and take a long time ago.

After giving the food a considering glance, she stuffed the pouch in her haori with a soft sigh. She had no intention of eating it, but Yoriko didn't need to know that. For now she would let the other woman think she was accepting her hospitality, then she'd ditch the pouch.

Eager to leave the cramped cave, Sasha began to leave, only to be stopped by Yoriko's voice. "As long as you have that mark, your body will not be able to heal your wounds. You might as well be a walking target."

Lifting her chin, Sasha refused to ask how Yoriko had known. "And your point is?"

Yoriko grinned. "Move fast." Then she reached down and grabbed up her own pack, hoisting it up onto her back. "Well, as much fun as it was wasting my time to nurse you back to health, your not the only one that has to stay on the move." Moving to stand beside Sasha, she tilted her head back, dark eyes solemn. "Even if you do seem kinda stuck up, I hope you get away. No one should be stuck with a bastard like Karasu."

Then she was bounding away, darting up into the trees. Sasha bit back the urge to call her back, wanting to know more about Yoriko's connection to Karasu, and why she'd done what she'd done. Instead she silently watched as the other woman slowly disappeared from view. Sasha spared a moment of regret that they hadn't had the chance to talk. She may not have trusted the other Inuyoukai, but with those ears and her scent Sasha was sure that Yoriko had quite an interesting story to tell.

But it would have to wait for another time.

Standing just outside the mouth of the cave, Sasha sniffed the air, committing Yoriko's scent to memory. She was grateful for the woman's assistance in her time of need, and knew that they would one day meet again. She smiled, flashing fangs. Yoriko had decided to help her for a reason, and no doubt the shorter woman would return to call on the debt that Sasha now owed her. And besides, they were bound to meet up with one another in their attempts to kill Karasu. Their shared goal alone would insure that they meet again. Silently wishing the other woman luck, Sasha set out amongst the trees.

For now she decided to keep her pace to a slow walk and steadily made her way back to the river, listening keenly to every sound her sensitive ears could pick up. She heard the distant sound of birds chirping, as well as a soft rustle as small creatures ran around in the undergrowth. Never had Sasha ever been so glad to be surrounded by trees. When she was running, she'd been unable to luxuriate in the feel of the forest around her, but now she could and her muscles loosened as the tension flowed away.

The forest was her home. Trapped away from it had been slowly killing her. Sasha knew without a doubt that even if Karasu hadn't brutalized her, she would have been broken with time. Her heart belonged to the trees, and the open sky. Locked away inside the palace she would have slowly withered away until nothing of her soul was left.

When she reached the river, she walked to the water's edge, her shoes sinking into the soft mud. Sasha stared down at the flowing water, unable to stifle her resigned sigh. Glancing up and down the river bank, she opened her haori, easing it off her shoulders. Setting the pouch of food aside, she stood and loosened the tie of her hakama, carefully stepping out of the pants. Clad in only her breast band and loin cloth, she stepped into the water.

Sasha grit her teeth to hold back her yelp, the icy water quickly numbing her skin. Even when all she wanted to do was leap back onto solid ground, Sasha continued walking out, stopping only when the water was reaching her waist. Her throat tight as her body reacted to the cold, she silently cursed her body. Normally she wouldn't even notice the cold, but now her body couldn't afford to protect her. Not when it was dealing with other things.

The water would serve to numb the wounds, making them ache less as she traveled, and once it wore off she would do it all over again. It would also serve to dilute her scent, making it harder to track her.

Damn Karasu to a burning hell for making her do this.

Scooping her hands in the water, she poured it over her wounds, washing away the crusted blood and sweat. Once her body was suitably clean, she took a deep breath, bit her lip, and submerged completely. She stayed under the water for two breaths, then burst to the surface, gasping for air. Shivering and swearing under her breath, she retreated to the river bank, her wet hair clinging to her back and shoulders.

Using her haori to dry off, she winced as the fabric scraped over the wound in her side, the warm blood sliding over her shivering flesh. Frowning at the gaping hole where the arrow had struck her, Sasha turned to consider the mud beneath her feet. Kneeling down, she scooped up a handful of the thick mud, plastering it over the would in her side. She hissed as it stung and throbbed, but didn't stop smearing it over her skin. The mud would serve to seal the blood away for now. She couldn't afford to leave a trail.

By the time she was done smearing the cold mud over her side and leg she was irritable and ready to tear something apart. She angrily shrugged her haori back on, flinching when the mark pulled with her movements, sending a wave of hot pain sparking along her shoulder and neck. Snarling under her breath she shoved into her hakama, tying them around her waist with vicious strength. Pushing the haori off of her shoulder, she knelt down once again and scooped up a smaller handful of mud, smearing it over the swollen, tender skin.

Sasha sighed in relief as the cool mud touched the irritated skin surrounding the bite mark. It didn't stop the ache, but it helped to lessen the feverish heat the wound had been exuding since the night before. It wouldn't do much to stop its purpose, but it helped to relieve her discomfort.

Once she had everything back in its proper place, she took a moment to glance up and down the river before leaping up into the nearest tree. It would be harder to track her passage through the trees rather than over the forest floor. At least this way she wouldn't leave any visible marks.

Refreshed by her large meal the night before, as well as her brief dip in the icy water, she didn't have much trouble racing through the tree tops. Her wounds ached, but not overly much, and even if they had, Sasha knew she couldn't afford to go slow right now. She would have a fair amount of travel to go if she were to reach the borders of the Western Land's before Karasu's men caught up with her. And after managing to get this far, the mere thought of recapture was unbearable.

She traveled for most of the day, sometimes slowing her pace when her leg would give her trouble. But she was always moving. Once while she was leaping from branch to branch, she tried to imagine what she would do once she was finally able to reach the Western Lands, but her mind continued to draw a blank. So for now she concentrated only on reaching the border. Once she was safely away from the Eastern Land, then she would worry about her next move.

It hurt to realize that now she was doing all she could to escape from her own home. Two weeks ago if someone had told her that she would be running from her own land, bleeding and half broken, she would never have believed it. And now here she was, living it.

Soon night began to fall, and by then her energy once again began to fail her. Wanting to conserve her energy, she retreated to the forest floor. In spite of her slow pace, she still moved with the grace of her heritage, her feet making no sounds as she moved over dry twigs and dead leaves. She walked endlessly, forcing one foot in front of the other when all she wanted to do was sleep until the world itself ended. Exhaustion continued to press down upon her, dragging at her bones and feet with increasing persistence until it was taking all her will power to remain standing, none the less moving.

In spite of her determination to keep moving, it was growing steadily harder and harder to walk in a straight line. Was it her imagination or was the ground beginning to sway under her feet? Pressing her hand against her side, she grimaced in pain, her hand coming away wet with blood. Her wound continued to defy her body's attempt to heal it. Her body needed time and energy to heal it, energy that was even now being directed to staving off the mark.

Once again walking along side the river as she considered whether or not to slather more mud on her side, she stumbled over a rock. Sasha gasped aloud as agony shot up her spine and raced along her nerves in a wave of burning pain. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she fell to her knees with a grunt, vision swimming as exhaustion crowded closer, the darkness creeping closer along the edges of her mind. Her injured leg aching from the abuse, she managed to push herself upright once again, beads of sweat appearing on her temple from the strain. She'd barely managed even two steps before she went down once again, and this time she could not stir the energy to move.

Her youki pulsed as she felt the beginnings of a youkai's healing sleep descending upon her, limbs becoming heavy and unmanageable. Obviously her body had decided they needed to descend to the next level of healing when regular sleep had had little to no effect. Unable to form any truly coherent thoughts, Sasha half crawled, half dragged her weakened body until she was resting on a soft patch of grass behind a screen of bushes. Even as blackness filled her vision, she could hear the faint sound of trickling water, and hoped that she didn't escape Karasu only to be killed by a passing human or beast on its way to get a drink of water.

* * *

Yep, I finally updated. I bet you guys are surprised. ( I know I am).

Read and Review!


	13. A Flea's Request

Chapter 13

* * *

"Inuyasha . . . sit boy!"

The disgruntled hanyou felt the beads tug, and in the next moment he was planted face first into the ground. Growling he lifted his head, dirt smeared across his cheeks and forehead. His amber eyes were fierce as they landed square on the human girl who stood before him, hands placed on her hips as she returned his glare evenly. Getting to his feet he stuck his face close to hers and snarled, "Oi, wench, what the hell was that for!"

Kagome shoved her face closer in return, yelling back, "You were being an insensitive jerk, as usual I might add. Stop being such a baka!"

"I just said that we don't have time to go to the rescue of every fucking village that calls for help. Naraku is getting closer to completing the jewel, and you can bet he isn't stopping to help every damn village he comes across."

"Well we are not Naraku, and it doesn't hurt to help people when they're in need. Wouldn't you like some one to help you if you were in trouble?"

Inuyasha snorted and turned away, shoving his hands into his sleeves in a familiar gesture of irritation. "I don't need help from anyone, especially not from some weak humans."

They were oblivious to their traveling companions watching them, wrapped up in their argument. Sango turned to her companion, Miroku, who was watching the argument with amused interest. "They do this every day. You'd think they would have grown out of it by now."

Miroku smiled, purple eyes dancing with mischief as he regarded Inuyasha and Kagome fighting. "You know, I've heard that arguing is one way of expressing affection."

"Yeah well, at the rate they're going they must be madly in love with each other." Shippo said dryly, the young fox kitsune currently perching on the monk's shoulder. He cried out as Inuyasha lunged forward suddenly and struck him over the head with a clenched fist. Rubbing the small bump he glared at the hanyou, "What was that for?"

"For talking about me when I can obviously hear you, you stupid runt. I am not deaf you know." Turning he started down the path, his small dog ears twitching in irritation. "I'm getting out of here whether you guys come along or not."

Grabbing their things the others followed after him, not bothering to quicken their pace to catch up. As they walked Sango murmured to Miroku, "We were talking about him as well, why did he choose to take it out on Shippo?"

He whispered back, "I think it was more of what Shippo had said, not that it was about Inuyasha. You know how sensitive he is when it comes to how he feels about Kagome."

"I can hear you back there!"

Miroku only smiled at Inuyasha's outburst. He knew that Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome, but it wasn't in his personality to say his feelings out right. Instead the hanyou tried to show it in his actions, doing his best to defend the human girl. Of course, Inuyasha didn't seem to know how to keep his mouth shut when he had an opinion.

They had recently helped a village that was being raided continuously by a swarm of youkai. For almost three weeks now, the lesser youkai population seemed to have tripled and were attacking en masse. Villages were being massacred one by one by the invading hordes and the gang had yet to find out the source of the invasion.

Miroku didn't blame Inuyasha for feeling frustrated, not when he felt that way himself. Every moment they used to help the villagers was a moment lost looking for Naraku. But they couldn't just leave them to suffer, bringing themselves down to the evil hanyou's level. The monk stole a quick look at the hanyou who marched ahead. The irate half-breed's words aside, Miroku didn't believe for a moment that Inuyasha would turn any one away if they asked for help. He would put up a fuss and whine a lot, but he would still do it. Kagome's encouragement usually just quickened the process.

The group walked on in silence, each enjoying the quiet of their surroundings. After two weeks of endless travel, they were heading back for the village. Kagome had run out of supplies and wanted to head back to her world to get more. Inuyasha grumbled as usual, but he didn't put up much of a fight this time. Supplies weren't the only thing they needed. It had been ages since any of them had slept in a proper bed instead of the unforgiving ground. It was definitely time for a break.

Not to mention they'd run out of Ramen the day before.

By the time nightfall was looming overhead they had yet to reach the village and were forced to make camp within the forest. None of them were pleased. With exhaustion creeping closer, everyone was on edge.

Inuyasha stared into the fire Miroku had built, the smell of cooked rabbit strong in the air. From the corner of his eye he could see Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag, Shippo sleeping in her arms. Miroku himself sat cross-legged across from Inuyasha, arms crossed over his staff as it leaned against his shoulder. Sango sat near Kagome, reclining against a full sized Kilala. The cat youkai's wide, unblinking eyes watched the camp, clearly unwilling to sleep.

The hanyou released a soundless sigh, several fingers resting against the ragged sheath of Tetsusaiga. Even as he stared deep into the crackling flames that danced and leapt in their timeless dance, he was far from enthralled. Against his will, the hanyou felt his gaze drawn to Kagome, helpless to ignore the way her skin had become flushed from the warmth of the fire. His chest squeezed, and Inuyasha wondered if she knew how much it meant to him that she would trust him to watch over her while she slept.

It had infuriated him in the beginning. A small smile touched Inuyasha's lips as he forced his gaze up towards the stars that glimmered just beyond the curtain of tree branches. He'd made no attempt to hide his reasons for protecting her. She was the jewel detector, end of story. Without her he couldn't find the jewel shards. And yet, even in spite of how much they fought, or how many times he said he hated her, every night she would fall asleep beside him.

He'd been so sure that the only reason she slept in his presence was because she didn't consider him a threat. With the kotodama rosary around his neck, he was no threat to her, and she knew it. That conclusion had fueled his resentment and he had lashed out at her more often than not. It was only after his fight with the Thunder Brothers that he considered maybe she actually trusted him to watch over her.

Inuyasha felt his gaze slide back to the sleeping miko once again. He told himself to look away, but didn't. Instead he took the time he had to really look at her without having to worry about her or the others catching him at it. Her face was peaceful in sleep, almost vulnerable. There were moments he couldn't believe that she could look so vulnerable when she slept, but have such a strong will when she was awake.

Grimacing, he reached up to rub his forehead. He could still feel the impact of his forehead hitting the ground after she'd activated the rosary. Reaching up, he slid the pads of his fingers over the cool beads. His resentment for them still lingered, but it wasn't nearly as strong now as it had been after Kaede had first put them on. He could go so far as to say he tended to forget about them entirely. Gold eyes cut back to the sleeping girl. At least until she reminded him of their presence.

Kagome was as irritating as hell, but deep down, he knew he wouldn't change her for anything.

He was still watching her when she began to stir and he quickly looked away, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. Irritated with himself Inuyasha leapt into the nearest tree, settling his back against the solid trunk. The warmth of the fire was missed immediately, but Inuyasha ignored it. Sitting beside the fire was comfortable, but it was too tempting to watch Kagome, when instead he needed to keep watch for their enemies.

Wrapping his arms around Tetsusaiga, he felt something inside himself relax as a faint breeze blew by him. It teased his hair and the sleeves of his haori, soothing him with its gentle caresses. Even from up there he could still smell Kagome's scent as strongly as if she sat right next to him. He inhaled deeply, eyes falling closed as he let himself fall into the intoxicating scent that was Kagome. The girl smelled of warmth and flowers, a result of the stuff she called 'shampoo'. Whatever that stuff was, it always made her smell nice, not that he'd ever tell her that.

Pushing the miko from his thoughts with more effort than he was comfortable, Inuyasha thought instead of Naraku. Just thinking of the evil hanyou was enough to make Inuyasha's lips curl away from his teeth in a soundless snarl of rage. It had been ages since their last confrontation and the lack of knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts was wearing on him. They hadn't even seen Hakudoushi or Kagura, and their list of leads was growing shorter.

It didn't help that the others were bound and determined to stop at every village that was in trouble. Didn't they realize that every time they stopped it only increased the chances of Naraku getting his hands on the last jewel shard?

Inuyasha seethed at the thought of Naraku finally completing the Shikon jewel, even as a small part of him shuddered. Although he refused to admit it out loud, the amount of power Naraku had managed to obtain over the two years they'd been fighting him was terrifying. On a deep level, Inuyasha suspected that the only reason they'd managed to thwart Naraku as much as they had was because of the other man's sneaky nature. When given the choice, Naraku would much rather work in the shadows.

There were no doubts that once Naraku got a hold of the entire Shikon jewel, Inuyasha and his friends would be Naraku's first target. After being forced to retreat time after time, Naraku would take his vengeance on the group of friends, and he would have the power of the entire jewel behind him.

Just thinking of the twisted bastard getting his hands on Kagome was enough to raise his hackles. He sighed, realizing that his thoughts had once more returned to Kagome. It seemed to be happening with startling frequency. If he wasn't careful, Naraku would get his hands on Kagome, because he would be too busy thinking about her to actually protect her.

It will never happen, he swore silently. Unable to help it, his gaze once more drifted to Kagome's sleeping figure. She had settled back into the warm depths of sleep, only this time her brow was furrowed in the faintest of frowns. Once he had drank his fill of her, he let his gaze wander over the others, feeling a tight band squeeze his ribs as he thought of any one of them getting hurt.

He would protect all of them.

Even hidden away in the shadows cast by the tree branches directly overhead, Inuyasha's amber eyes caught the firelight below and reflected it. They fairly blazed with the light of his determination. Naraku had it coming, and Inuyasha would kill him. Naraku would pay for what he'd done.

A dark scowl flitted across Inuyasha's countenance and he turned away from the camp fire. He just had to get to Naraku first. Inuyasha's claws dug into the hard bark as Kouga raced across his thoughts. If he concentrated, he could almost smell the wolf leader's stench scraping against his sensitive nose. No matter what he would rip the wolf's head off, Kagome's sit command bedamned, before he let Kouga kill Naraku. Or his bastard of a brother for that matter. Sesshomaru had made it quite clear that he wanted to destroy Naraku himself.

Inuyasha's knuckles cracked ominously as he imagined facing his brother on the battlefield once again. Brother or not, if Sesshomaru got in the way, he was going down too. Naraku was his. End of discussion.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome shift in her sleeping bag, murmuring under her breath, "Test....study." His rage dissipated and was replaced by the barest tendrils of amusement as he listened to her breathing shift into deep sleep once again. Even as she was forced to face impossible odds on a daily basis, she never seemed to lose sight of the small things. He didn't deserve to be with someone like her, but here she was, doing her best to stay by his side.

He sighed. He supposed he didn't mind helping people, not if he got to her see smile. Making sure Tetsusaiga was in easy reach he watched the distant horizon, waiting for night to end and the new day to begin.

* * * * * * * * * *

When Kagome stirred, slowly opening her eyes, the sun was just peaking over the mountains in the distant horizon. Yawning she sat up, careful not to disturb Shippo who was still curled up beside her, deep asleep. Looking at the others she saw they were also still asleep. When her careful sweep did not find a familiar fire rat haori, her gaze strayed up to the tree tops that rose above the campsite.

Inuyasha sat high in the tree, arms wrapped around his sword. He didn't seem aware of her presence as he stared out at the distant horizon, but one could never tell with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled to herself, taking advantage of his apparent distraction to admire the way the sunlight made his silver locks gleam.

Once he'd let her brush them, and they'd been silky smooth by the time she'd finished, unable to keep from running her hands through his hair. The constant brushing had filled his hair with static, and the cool strands had clung to her hands as if with a life of her own. After a while he'd gotten grumpy and told her to stop petting him like he was her dog, promptly shaking his head and ruining all of her hard work. Her fingers itched to run through his hair again, still able to remember the feel of it as it slid between her fingers.

He had such nice hair. If only he'd let her brush it again. She continued to watch him, her thoughts drifting to contemplations she usually kept for late nights in her room back in modern day Japan. It bothered her how Inuyasha had no idea how beautiful he was. Of course, she didn't dare tell him that, hence the reason she kept such thoughts to herself. He'd probably just have some sarcastic answer about how men weren't pretty and think she was actually trying to insult him. Then he'd insult her and she'd sit him in retaliation.

Kagome sighed. And they said women were touchy.

Amber eyes turned to pin her in place with an unreadable look, Inuyasha having heard her exhale. For a moment brown and amber locked, either refusing, or unable to look away. Then Kagome blushed from the lengthy contact and lowered her eyes, hands plucking at the slick fabric of her sleeping bag. She deliberately refused to look up, unsettled by the sixth sense that he'd known exactly what she was thinking.

Did he know how unnerving that stare was? It was almost as if he stared right through the flesh and into her soul, making her feel nervous and exposed. Kagome figured that it would be for the best if Inuyasha remained ignorant to the potency of his stare. He certainly didn't need to know how it affected her.

As if tuned to some silent alarm the others began to wake up, everyone stretching to bring the life back to limbs gone stiff from sleep. "Good morning." Kagome chirped cheerfully, pushing aside any lingering discomfort caused by Inuyasha's all-knowing stare.

The others echoed her greeting, their voices still slurred from the last vestiges of sleep that clung to them. Shippo rubbed his eyes with tiny fists, a wide yawn nearly cracking his jaw. Kagome smiled and scooped the kit up into her arms. "How's your head feeling, Shippo? I know Inuyasha thumped you there yesterday."

"I'm okay Kagome," Shippo said nonchalantly. "Its not like I'm not used to it or anything."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who refused to acknowledge her silent disapproval, instead choosing to growl at the kitsune's words. "I wouldn't hit you if you didn't give me a reason to, runt. Just keep your trap shut and we'll get along fine."

The miko sighed, refusing to argue with the stubborn hanyou so early in the morning. Why did he always do that? Everything was going fine until he opened his mouth. It wouldn't kill him to restrain him self from hurting Shippo once in a while. The kitsune was just a child after all, and Inuyasha really should know better.

Everyone was silent as they packed up the camp, setting off down the dusty road just as the sun began to warm the cool morning air. Just like yesterday, Inuyasha kept to himself. He walked a small ways in front of the others with his hands stuffed into the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome didn't even try to talk to him. She knew he was still irritable about them choosing to walk instead of ride Kirara. And they would have, except that Sango had noticed that Kirara had started flying lower lately, and decided that the fire cat needed a break. So walked they did, much to Inuyasha's vexation.

After at least an hour of walking in silence, Sango quickened her pace until she was walking next to Kagome. It was a little longer still until the youkai exterminator finally turned towards her friend, unmasked concern shining in her warm brown eyes. "Kagome, are you okay? You've been rather quiet this morning." She'd been watching Kagome most of the morning, and noticed that her friend had been strangely subdued, a sharp contrast to her more lively personality.

Kagome fought the urge to sigh. She should have known Sango would pick up on her pensive mood. "Oh, I'm fine Sango. You don't need to worry or anything." Kagome knew her smile was too bright, and didn't quite reach her eyes, but there was only so much she could do. Her effort was rewarded by Sango's doubtful look. "I'm fine, really. I'm just stressed, and a trip home is what I need most right now."

Sango held her gaze for a moment, as if hoping to see the answer to her question shining back at her. Eventually the tajiya nodded, but she continued to walk beside Kagome, silently letting the other woman know that she was there if she needed to talk.

Silence settled between everyone once again. It lasted up until midday when Miroku paused behind Sango and Kagome. "Inuyasha, we need to find a stream. I am running low on water, and I think the others are too." Inuyasha turned to complain, but before he could them voice the others murmured an affirmative, and he only scowled.

"Fine," he muttered. "Weak, pathetic humans. Always slowing me down." Familiar with his grumblings, Kagome and the others only followed the hanyou silently as he veered off the road and into the forest. Miroku muttered a few choice words in return, but Kagome wasn't close enough to hear them, and with the monk's penchant for wander hands, she was content with the distance.

Inuyasha wasn't in the forest long before he leapt into the higher branches of the trees. Crouching low he tested the wind, searching for the clean scent of water. Shaking his head he looked down at the others. "I don't smell anything. We're going to have to keep moving and hope that we find something."

Everyone returned to the road, with the exception of Inuyasha. While the others walked along the road, Inuyasha stayed in the trees, nose constantly turned to the wind. Kagome found herself watching him as he leapt gracefully from branch to branch, sometimes moving in bursts of speed that made him nothing more than a crimson blur, other times moving in lazy jumps that only just cleared the branch.

He paused for a moment on one of the higher up branches, bracing his hand on the wide trunk as his gaze searched the distance. From what she could see of his profile, he was definitely deep in thought. The picture he made in the tree took her breath away. There was something so natural about seeing him perched so high up in a tree; his solemn face that of the distant lord over looking his lands.

Kagome looked away before old hopes could stir in their ashes, rising up old wants that she'd buried long ago in an attempt to save her self the heart ache. She was Inuyasha's friend, his best friend. While she suspected that she would always want more, she could at least try to be content with the way things were. Even if, sometimes….

Inuyasha abruptly dropped out of the tree he'd been perching in, jarring her out of her thoughts. He jerked his head towards the trees. "There's a stream this way." Miroku and Sango followed him first, leaving Kagome to bring up the rear.

"Ooh! I can smell it too!" Shippo leapt off of Miroku's shoulder and had darted ahead to reach the distant stream first when Inuyasha's hand shot out, catching the kit by the root of his fluffy tail. "Let me go you big bully! Let me go!" Shippo struggled valiantly against Inuyasha's grasp, small fists beating at the hanyou's much larger one.

Kagome took a step forward, "Inuyasha…." She cut herself off when she received a sharp look from the hanyou, immediately clamping her mouth shut hard enough to make her teeth click together.

Satisfied that Kagome wasn't going to sit him, Inuyasha shook the kitsune gently. "Quiet. I smell blood," he growled out, earning the kits immediate silence.

Miroku came up to stand beside Inuyasha, eyes closing for a brief moment as he opened his senses to the world around him. After a pause he shook his head, purple eyes grim. "I don't feel any demonic aura. Is it a human's?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he clenched one fist around Tetsusaiga's handle. "No, I know that kind of stench anywhere. It's a youkai's all right." Dropping Shippo into Kagome's hands Inuyasha leapt forward, heading toward the river in leaping bounds. The others ran to catch up, each wondering what the source of the blood could be.

They burst out of the woods and were confronted by the stream, sunlight dancing across the shallow depths as the water flowed past them on its endless journey. Inuyasha stood in plain view, his nose lifted to the air as he searched for the origins of the blood. He stalked towards several large bushes that were clumped nearby, drawing Tetsusaiga in a smooth flourish. The blade transformed upon leaving its sheath, a giant, deadly fang.

As he approached the bushes Kagome's heart leapt into her throat, unable to help her self as she imagined several horrible scenarios that involved the hanyou getting hurt. It didn't happen very often obviously, but it happened just enough that she never stopped worrying about it. Just like Miroku, she didn't feel any demonic aura, but that didn't mean there wasn't something there. She trusted Inuyasha's nose, and if he said something was there, then something was there.

"Inuyasha, be careful! You don't know what could be waiting over there," Miroku called out, apparently having the same thoughts as Kagome. Not even bothering to respond, Inuyasha merely snorted and pushed the bushes aside with the flat of his blade.

"What the hell!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome took a hesitant step forward, clasping her bow in a white knuckled grip. She came up to stand beside him, followed closely by Miroku and Sango. Shippo leapt up onto Kagome's shoulder and peered into the bushes.

"Oh wow, it's a girl." Shippo exclaimed. Then he gasped, "Look at all the blood." The kitsune shuddered and reached up with a small paw to cover his nose, the acrid stench of the woman's blood nauseating to his sensitive sense of smell.

Sango frowned over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I wonder who she is. She seems to have been seriously injured." Her gaze slid over dark patches in the fallen woman's clothes that could only be old blood. She glanced at Inuyasha. "Is she alive, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snorted, glaring down at the unconscious woman. "Yeah, she's alive."

"I can only wonder what manner of creature might have caused this much damage." Everyone turned towards Miroku, who was currently leaning on his staff, eying the unconscious demoness warily. He nodded at her. "We all know how resilient youkai can be, thanks to Inuyasha. It must have been a powerful being indeed to bring her down."

Pushing past Inuyasha, Kagome hesitantly knelt beside the woman, eyes wide with concern. "She's beautiful," the girl whispered, taken back. Long black hair spread out around the woman's head, the ends of her ears delicately pointed. The only other visible marks of her youkai heritage were the single blue crests that adorned each cheek. And yet, even unconscious, Kagome could still sense an underlying ferocity that she'd come to associate to all youkai.

Letting her eyes wander lower, Kagome bit her lip when she saw one of the ominous stains spreading in the fabric of the woman's side and leg. "What kind of demon is she?" she asked, turning her face up to see Inuyasha's face.

He blinked in confusion as Kagome addressed him, then his eyes narrowed, still fixed on the injured youkai. "She's Inuyoukai," he said finally, his voice rough.

Kagome sat back on her heels in shock, once again surveying the woman's face and this time seeing it in a whole new light. "She's an Inuyoukai? Who is she?"

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Are you stupid? How the hell am I supposed to know that?" He turned away abruptly, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "It's not as if my father was the only Inuyoukai alive you know. There are others." The look on his face made it clear he would not say any more on the subject.

"Master Inuyasha!" Following the appearance of the disembodied voice, there was a faint sucking sound.

Grunting, Inuyasha slapped his hand against his neck, scowling when a familiar flea fluttered from his cheek to his outstretched hand. "What do you want, Myouga!"

The flea seemed unaffected by Inuyasha's irritation. Instead he jumped up and down, all his arms waving wildly. "You have found her, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scowled at the flea's exuberance. "Found who? What the hell are you talking about?"

Myouga didn't reply right away and instead leapt from his hand and bounded across the soft grass towards the injured woman. He came to a rest on her pale cheek, looking her over carefully, all the while muttering under his breath.

"You know this woman, Myouga?" Miroku pressed closer, every one watching the flea intently.

Myouga once again resumed his bouncing, clearly agitated. He leapt off the woman's prone body and returned to Inuyasha, perching cross-legged on one of the beads of Inuyasha's necklace. "This woman is Lady Sasha, one of the ruling family from the Eastern Lands."

"Eastern Lands?" Kagome asked, glancing at Inuyasha to see his reaction. He was staring at the flea, still scowling.

The flea directed his response towards the miko. "Yes. Just as Inuyasha's father was Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sasha's father was Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands."

Miroku frowned, shooting a look at Sasha. "_Was_ the ruler?"

Myouga nodded sadly, his earlier animation having vanished. "Yes. Rumors have spread of her family's recent demise. The Lady Sasha was the only survivor of the brutal attack, and she went missing shortly after." Standing, the flea began jumping once again. "My lord you must take her with you!"

"What! Hell no!" Catching the flea between his claws, Inuyasha squeezed until the flea squirmed and gasped. "No way am I taking her with us just because you say so. She's a youkai, so she'll be fine. Some little scratches won't stop her for long, so we can leave her here."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome got to her feet, hands braced on her hips as she glared. "We can't just leave her here. She's bleeding!"

Before Inuyasha could retaliate, Myouga had managed to wiggle free and was back to bouncing up and down on the hanyou's shoulder. "But Master Inuyasha, you must! Lady Sasha is the only one who knows what really happened to the royal family. If she dies here, the Western lands will be held responsible for her death. She must be protected at all costs."

"I don't see why that is my problem!" Inuyasha yelled. "Its Sesshomaru who rules the West, go get him so he can rescue her!" His scowl deepened. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed we are searching for Naraku! I don't have time to baby sit some stupid princess!"

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Kagome's jaw clenched as she returned Inuyasha's glare full force. "She needs our help, Inuyasha!"

Surprisingly enough, it was Sango who spoke next. "I don't know, Kagome. We don't know anything about this woman. She could be dangerous."

"Of course she's dangerous," Inuyasha scoffed. "She's youkai. That alone means she's trouble."

"Myouga, what do you know of this woman?" Miroku asked, always the mediator. "Do you think she would react kindly to being treated by humans?" The monk slid a look at Inuyasha. "After all, not many youkai particularly like humans."

The flea hesitated, twisting two his hands together as he shuffled his feet. "To be honest I have never met Lady Sasha face to face. I have only ever seen her from a distance."

"Then how do we know she isn't going to try and kill us the moment she wakes up!" Inuyasha snarled. "Hell, she might even try to go for the jewel shard."

Kagome hesitated, obviously realizing just what it was she was proposing. But she didn't stay backed down for long. "I hear what you're saying Inuyasha, but we can't just leave her here. Myouga of all people wouldn't want us to take her if he thought she was dangerous. That has to count for something."

Myouga cleared his throat. "Uh, Kagome, uh…I wouldn't go so far as saying the Lady Sasha isn't exactly uh…dangerous. She is a very powerful fighter in her own right." Seeing the looks on the faces of those around him, the flea rushed to continue. "But I don't think she would harm you. Lady Sasha has been known to associate with humans from time to time. She does not kill needlessly."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, eyebrows drawn together sharply, undoubtedly to tell the flea that there was no way in hell the women was coming with them. Miroku beat him to the quick, smiling calmly as he laid a restraining hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Of course we shall assist her." The monk slid defiant purple eyes to the hanyou, whose scowl had deepened to epic proportions. "It is the humane thing to do after all." The monk smiled cheerfully.

"You do realize that she's more than likely to kill you if you even try to grab anything, right monk?" Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest in continued defiance.

Miroku affected a scandalized expression, going so far as to press a hand to his chest. "I am insulted that you would suggest such a thing, Inuyasha. I would never take advantage of a woman in such condition, woman or youkai."

"Well don't come crying to me when she cuts you down because you were stupid enough to take her with us."

"On the contrary my belligerent friend, I have every faith that you would be able to defeat her if she did decide to attack us."

Sango stepped up beside the monk, her indecision clear. "Are you sure about this, Miroku?"

The monk smiled. "Relax Sango. I have complete confidence in our skills if things should escalate to a fight." His relaxed candor only made the tajiya eye him suspiciously. She wouldn't put it passed the man to try anything, even if she _was_ a youkai. That certainly hadn't stopped him before.

Kagome shouldered her bow and arrows now that the danger had passed. "So how are we going to get her back to the village?"

"Don't even look at me." Inuyasha cut in fiercely. He glared at his friends. "I still think this is a stupid idea, and I'm sure as hell not going to carry the wench."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked to Sango. "Do you think Kirara could carry her?"

Sango nodded slowly. "Yes. One of us is going to have to ride with her though to make sure Lady Sasha doesn't fall."

Miroku took a step towards the fallen demoness. "I would be willing…"

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you rode with her Sango." Kagome said quickly, cutting the monk off.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, throwing a dirty look at the monk. "I think I will."

Once more kneeling beside Lady Sasha, Kagome hesitated. She glanced at Myouga, who had moved to her shoulder sometime during her earlier conversation. "It's okay to move her right? Some of these injuries look really serious."

Myouga nodded. "It's fine Kagome. Lady Sasha has fallen into a healing sleep. She will feel no pain or even know she is being moved."

"And what happens when she wakes up," Inuyasha sniped. "I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't like waking up somewhere else and surrounded by strange humans."

"We'll just have to keep her away from the rest of the village." Kagome shot a dark look at the hanyou for his behavior. "Kaede's hut should be far enough away."

"A miko's hut, that's even better." Inuyasha muttered.

"Get over it, Inuyasha. We're helping her and that's that." Kagome was reaching out to lift Lady Sasha's shoulders off the ground when she was abruptly yanked back. Gasping in surprise, Kagome looked back to see that it was Inuyasha who had pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing!" The hanyou yelled. "You're going to hurt yourself, you stupid girl."

"Inuyasha! Why did you yank me back!"

"Her blood is poison Kagome!"

Kagome ceased her struggles and stopped, staring up at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "What?"

The hanyou wasn't looking at her anymore, but staring down at the unconscious Sasha. He sniffed the air and then began scowling. "I didn't notice it before, but now I can smell it. It's the same way Sesshomaru's blood smells."

Myouga shook his head from his perch on Kagome. "Oh dear, this is going to make things difficult."

"How are we going to move her now," Shippo asked, having been content to remain quiet until then. "If Kirara carries her, she'll get burned by her blood."

No one wanted to say it, but the solution was obvious. Only Inuyasha with his fire rat haori would be able to withstand the effects of Lady Sasha's blood. Inuyasha seemed to sense the direction of everyone's thoughts. "Fuck no! I didn't want to bring her back, and I sure as hell ain't going to carry her." Yet even as he turned away, he began shrugging out of his fire rat haori. Scowling, he tossed it at Kagome. "Cover her in that. It should keep the poison from burning Kirara."

Kagome clutched the haori close. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kept his back to them, but she could see the way his ears twitched. "Just hurry up and get her on Kirara. The faster we get out of here the faster we can get rid of her."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, shaking her head. It had taken her a while to recognize the moments when to confront the hanyou, and when to leave him alone. She was far from perfect, but she was getting better. Now was definitely one of the times to call a retreat. He had helped, even when he'd made a big deal about not wanting to. Best not to push Inuyasha too far.

It took some work, but between Kagome, Sango, and Miroku they managed to get Lady Sasha wrapped up in Inuyasha's haori, and placed on Kirara's back. Once they were sure the demoness was settled comfortably, Sango hopped on behind her. Kagome and Shippo went on Inuyasha's back. At first Miroku had been content to run, but Sango had insisted that Kirara would be able to carry the three of them.

The group finally on their way, Kagome took a moment to glance back at Kirara and her passengers, the demoness in particular. "I'm sure we did the right thing," she murmured, knowing Inuyasha would hear.

The hanyou grunted. "I doubt it. But we'll see."

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
